


Wound in Our Heart

by Wiyet2



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin tidak tahu apa itu Cinta. Yang ia tahu penghubung mereka adalah ‘Keterpaksaan dan Janji’.<br/>“Hyung, apa kau ingin mencobanya?” Itu nada sensual pertama di pertemuan pertama mereka di kamar itu.<br/>“Min-ah, kau tidak mengerti.”<br/>“Apa yang aku harus mengerti dari kata ingin mengambil selir?”<br/>Joseon AU! Hurt/Comfort! HoMin Fanfiction ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Co-written with my best Friend, Melqbunny... :D  
> She available [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5087255/)

Suara genderang perayaan terdengar sangat jelas. Seluruh kalangan bangsawan duduk dengan teratur di sekitar lapangan luas yang berada di depan gedung pusat pemerintahan. Sedangkan rakyat kalangan biasa berkumpul diluar pagar tinggi istana. Iringan tarian terus dikumandangkan sebelum keheningan segera menyeruak saat gong besar dipukul keras. Suara nyaringnya diiringi sosok yang melangkah pelan disepanjang altar.Seluruh mata tertuju pada eksitensinya.

Sosok yang wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat, tertutup kain merah samar berajutan burung _phoenix_. Pakaian yang digunakannya berwarna nyala api, pakaian khas mempelai menantu istana. Para dayang ikut melangkah dibelakangnya, langkah mereka terus tertuju hingga tiba di altar tertinggi. Dimana sosok yang merupakan Pangeran Mahkota dengan balutan pakaian tak jauh beda berdiri disana, menatap _intens_ sosok yang wajahnya masih tertutupi kain. Namun mata berbentuk rusa itu balik menatap sang Putra Mahkota yang memiliki mata berbentuk musang. Takdir telah menentukan jalan mereka berdua.

* * *

 For looking Changmin image in Joseon AU with Yunho as Shadow, 

[here](https://twitter.com/GratiaWiye/status/614037844861022209/photo/1)

Love HoMin

* * *

 

Someone POV

Aku melihatnya. Peristiwa bersejarah yang kembali terulang di kerajaan ini. Putra Mahkota negeri ini, untuk kedua kalinya setelah beratus-ratus tahun akan menikah dengan orang yang harusnya bukan menjadi takdirnya. Putra Mahkota tampak melepas kain yang menutupi wajah pengantinnya dengan pelan. Hingga lelaki berwajah kekanakan yang merupakan calon istrinya dapat dilihat publik. Kedua mempelai itu kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan sang raja dan permaisurinya.

Aku bisa melihat, raja terlihat tertekan sedangkan ratu tampak begitu puas dan bahagia. Aku menghela nafas, dengan segera menghampiri kedua mempelai itu. Memberikan secawan air yang dianggap suci dan telah didoakan dukun kerajaan ke hadapan mereka. Pisau dengan ukiran rumit dan tampak berkilau terangpun 'ku letakkan disampingnya.

“Pengikatan suci ini bukan permainan dan hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup bagi raja kerajaan ini. Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho, siapkah anda menerima tanggungjawab sebagai seorang suami yang akan menuntun calon istri satu-satunya milik anda?”

Aku bisa melihat putra mahkota tampak ragu, namun seolah ada yang memberatkan tekadnya sehingga ia mengangguk. Putra Mahkota mulai mengambil bilah pisau tajam itu, digoreskan ke telapak tangannya hingga darahnya menetes ke cawan.

“Changmin dari bangsawan Shim, silahkan buktikan kesediaan anda yang akan selalu berada disisi suami anda dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.” Remaja berwajah kekanakan itu tampak mengangguk, menggores kecil telapak tangannya hingga darahnya menetes dan bersatu dengan darah sang putra mahkota di cawan itu.

Aku kembali mendekat, menuangkan air dari cawan ke dalam dua gelas kecil terbuat dari kristal giok. Air yang berwarna bening kemerahan itu tampak begitu magis.

“Kalian tahu bukan apa yang harus dilakukan?” suara dingin sang dukun mengawali upacara itu.

Gelas terangkat, tangan bertaut dan mulaiah cairan itu diminum secara pelan oleh kedua mempelai. Setiap tegukan sangat menyita banyak perhatian.

“Kalian telah sah menjadi Pasangan hidup yang akan selalu bersama.” Bersamaan dengan perkataan Dukun istana, gelas kristal yang telah kosong tergelincir dari tangan. Seperti yang memang sudah diharuskan, Putra Mahkota menangkup pipi sang Istri dan ciuman pun tak terelakan.

Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan itu mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa lama hal itu terjadi. Yang aku tahu, semua berakhir saat raja dan ratu beranjak menghampiri mempelai.

POV end.

“Pernikahan ini sekaligus pengangkatanmu... anakku, sebagai penggantiku menjadi seorang raja. Terimalah tanggungjawab ini, dan laksanakan Tugasmu sebagai seorang pemimpin yang baru dengan penuh keadilan.” Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tetap bersimpuh.  
Membiarkan mahkota ayahnya berpindah ke kepalanya.

“Anakku Changmin, sekarang kau bukan lagi bangsawan biasa dan seorang istri. Tapi kau adalah Ratu sekaligus Permaisuri di Kerajaan ini. Kau bukan lagi seorang Shim, tapi kau adalah Jung. Gelarmu adalah Choikang Changmin, yang mengartikan doaku agar kau menjadi yang utama dihidup anakku.” Changmin mengangguk, membiarkan ibu suri menggenggam tangannya lalu mengarahkannya hingga saling bergenggaman dengan tangan Yunho.

“Dukun Yi.”  
Dukun istana mendekat ke arah Ibu suri, lalu menyerahkan kotak kayu kecil ke arah Changmin yang diambil ragu-ragu sang remaja.

“Apa ini Yang Mulia?” Ibu suri yang tak menjawab membuat rasa penasaran Changmin bertumpuk dan akhirnya membuka kotak itu.  
Dan isi dari kotak itu membuat Changmin terpaku.

“Buah Dischang. Buah yang mengubah takdir dan selama ini tumbuh di ruang rahasia Istana.  
Secara turun temurun keturunan Dukun istana menjaga kelangsungan hidup buah dengan pohon rapuh ini. Buah ini akan mengubah identitasmu sebagai seorang lelaki, tapi itulah konsekuensinya. Demi kebahagiaan dan kelangsungan kerajaan ini.”  
Changmin terdiam, sesaat ia ragu. Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa ia sesali. Takdirlah yang membawanya ke nasib ini. Jadi Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan buah DisChang ke mulutnya.

Buah itu berbentuk seperti anggur namun dengan warna putih pucat. Mulutnya mulai mengunyah, dan rasa dari buah itu membuat Changmin akan muntah jika saja Yunho tak semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Dan pada akhirnya buah tersebut tertelan dan tinggal menunggu efek dari si buah yang pasti tak akan disukai Changmin.

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan, bibirnya terus tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang menyorot sedih.  
Semuanya telah terjadi dan Changmin hanya bisa menjalaninya.  
Mata bambinya kembali beredar, tetapi eksitensi yang dicarinya tetap tak ada dibarisan para bangsawan yang tampak menikmati pesta.

Matanya kian menyayu.

“Eomma...” Apa dihari yang dianggap banyak orang merupakan hari bahagia, eommanya tidak datang?

“Kau mencari Ayah dan Ibumu Changmin-ah?” pertanyaan dari samping kirinya membuat Changmin menoleh, menatap Ibu suri yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Changmin mencari Ibunya, bukan ayahnya! Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Changmin yang menajam, ibu suri mengangkat tangan ke udara siap mengelus kepala Istri anaknya itu. Namun seolah ada hal yang menyadarkannya, ia kembali menurunkan tangannya.

“Ayahmu tak bisa datang ke sini, dan kau pasti tahu apa penyebabnya bukan? dan karena istana ini menganut sistem seorang kepala rumah tangga sebagai pemimpin istri... maka ibumu tak dapat menghadiri tanpa kehadiran suaminya.”  
Mata Ibu suri berkilat tajam dan gelap. Tak ada senyum diwajahnya yang mengaku. Wanita itu tampak mengingat masa lalu yang seolah sangat menyakitinya.

Changmin yang mendengar itu menundukan wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.  
Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa ayahnya benar-benar melupakannya dan ibunya setelah mendapat wanita lain?

Dalam lamunannya Changmin berpikir, akan seperti apa masa depan pernikahannya ini? Apa akan bahagia? Atau berakhir seperti ibunya? Sosok suaminya bukan sosok yang Changmin kenal, mereka bahkan baru bertemu disini dan langsung menikah. Changmin bahkan seorang lelaki, yang pasti bukan gender seorang istri yang diinginkan suaminya ini.  
Tapi... Tangan Changmin semakin terkepal kuat. Ia punya Janji yang harus ditepati. Dan keegoisannya yang sebenarnya tak salah akan ia coba minimalisir.  
Semoga suaminya ini, Yunho siap memimpinnya seperti janji pernikahan yang diikrarkan dan disanggupi.

Yunho tahu remaja lebih muda darinya yang sekarang telah menjadi Istrinya itu tampak bersedih. Ia tak tahu sebabnya, tapi mata rusa itu menunjukannya.  
Sebagai seorang suami ia ingin menghibur istrinya, tetapi perasaan kikuk menguasai dirinya.  
Perasaan takut dan tak siap jelaslah tak bisa ditampik sehingga matanya hanya melirik kecil ke istrinya yang duduk disamping kirinya.  
Wajah istrinya sejujurnya sangat menarik, bibirnyapun berbentuk unik.

Jika biasanya seorang perempuan calon Istri raja sekaligus calon permaisuri menggunakan hiasan kepala yang sangat berat, maka pengecualian bagi istrinya ini yang bergender lelaki. Yunho bisa melihat rambut istrinya ini tak terlalu panjang, digulung kecil dan sisanya dikepang.  
Kepang itu diletakan melingkar seperti bando dikepala si remaja. Dengan sedikit hiasan bunga kuningan, mempermanis dandanan simple itu. Yunho tahu dia terpesona, tapi kenyataan Istrinya seorang pria membuatnya merasa aneh.  
Hatinya tak menginginkan, ini terlalu cepat. Yunho tak yakin ia tak akan melarikan diri pada kenyataan ini.

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

Changmin menatap kagum kediaman barunya di paviliun Timur, ia dengar Yunho berada di Paviliun Barat. Changmin tak mengerti kenapa kediaman mereka sangat berjauhan. Raja terdahulu memang tinggal di paviliun Barat, tapi Ibu suri ada di paviliun utara! Kenapa dia berada di barat? Bukan diutara? Atau setidaknya Paviliun Selatan yang sekarang kosong?

Mencoba tidak peduli, Changmin duduk diranjangnya. Ini malam pertamanya, dan ia telah belajar banyak hal sebelum upacara pernikahannya. Selama hampir 6 bulan ia diajarkan sopan santun dan bagaimana cara menyenangkan suami, jujur pengajaran itu sangat tak berguna dan membuat harga diri Changmin terluka.  
Bibir bawahnya dia gigit, apa Changmin siap menjalaninya? Ia seorang lelaki, dan ini benar-benar terdengar aneh.  
Tapi janjinya pada Ibunya... dan janji pernikahannya... Changmin menguatkan tekad, ia pasti bisa menjalaninya dan membuat pernikahan ini tak semenakutkan bayangannya. Waktu terus bergulir, malam kian melarut, tapi Suaminya belum juga datang. Changmin mulai berpikir, apa jarak kediaman mereka benar-benar sangat jauh hingga seterlambat ini? Matanya mulai mengantuk dan ia telah menguap beberapa kali. Lilin yang semakin kecil dan ruangan yang temaram membuat Changmin tanpa sadar tertidur

.

.

#Malam Ke Tujuh

Changmin mendudukan dirinya dilantai, kakinya ditekuk dan ditenggelamkannya wajahnya disitu. Tangannya melingkari lututnya. Ia mulai meragu, dan pikiran buruk mulai menumpuk diotaknya.  
Apa ia bisa bertahan jika suaminya terus memperlakukannya seperti ini? Ia ingin memulai, tapi kenapa Yunho seolah memblokir keinginannya? Pagi tadi akhirnya setelah tanpa kepastian berada dikediamannya, ia bisa menghadiri acara resmi dan bertemu Yunho. Namun suaminya itu tampak menjaga jarak. Tak mengabaikan namun juga tak mempedulikan. Tak memberi alasan ataupun meminta maaf karena membuatnya menunggu. Changmin seperti orang asing di acara itu yang kerjanya hanya tersenyum. Tak ada kemesraan diantara mereka. Changmin mulai kembali berpikir, apa ia bisa bahagia? Ibunya... Changmin jadi rindu ibunya. Ia ingin bertemu ibunya, namun sayangnya siang tadi para pengawal mengatakan ia tak diperbolehkan pergi tanpa suaminya. Keluar dari kawasan paviliun bahkan tak diizinkan jika bukan untuk kepentingan istana. Changmin mulai merasa Frustasi, ia ingin membicarakan ini dengan Yunho. Changmin ingin peraturan tak mengikatnya terlalu kuat. Ia ingin mengunjungi ibunya dengan izin Yunho yang pasti membuat para pengawal itu bungkam. Kekuasaan raja adalah otoriter yang lebih kuat dibanding sistem. Namun Yunho tak pernah datang selama dia menunggunya, dan itu membuat Changmin semakin tersiksa. Dan ia mulai berpikir nekad, jika Yunho tak mengunjunginya maka Changmin yang akan mengunjungi lelaki itu

.

.

#4 Bulan setelah Pernikahan

Changmin membulatkan tekad! Sudah cukup ia menunggu! Ia akan menghampiri Yunho dan mengatakan keinginannya untuk bertemu ibunya. Changmin merindukan ibunya, dan ingin bertemu! Ibunya pasti kesepian disana. Dengan baju jaegori tipis namun panjang semata kaki dan berbelahan hingga ke paha, Changmin keluar dari kediaman sepinya yang segera disambut terpaan udara dingin.

Kediamannya memang tak dijaga dayang dan pengawal. Namun bukan berarti tanpa penjagaan, Changmin berpikir realistis dan seorang permaisuri tidak mungkin dibiarkan terabaikan begitu saja. Langkahnya mengendap-endap, Changmin mulai melangkah menuju perbatasan gerbang Paviliun Timur saat dilihat 2 pengawal menjaga disitu. Dengan berpikir keras, otak Changmin mulai bekerja. Sebuah idepun akhirnya ia dapatkan. Mengambil batu cukup besar, Changmin melemparkannya ke semak-semak yang segera menyita para pengawal dengan berlari menghampiri menuju sumber suara. Melihat kesempatan itu, Changmin memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dengan berlari hingga melewati gerbang. Hatinya sangat berbunga, langkahnya bersemangat. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Yunho dan meminta ijinnya untuk bertemu sang Ibu.

“Mama...?” panggilan menggelikan itu mengagetkan Changmin, ia menoleh dan melihat pengawal lain yang berpatroli menatapnya tajam.  
Dengan panik, ia mulai berlari. Namun fisik Changmin yang tak terlatih membuatnya segera tertangkap, ia memberontak tapi tenaganya seolah hanya tenaga wanita bagi pengawal-pengawal kerajaan. Hal itu melukai harga diri Changmin, membuatnya merasa lemah.

Ia diseret secara paksa ke halaman kediamannya. Disamping patung wanita seperti dewi ia diikat di sebuah kursi. Kencang dan menyakitkan. Saat Changmin mendongak, ia melihat wajah keras Kasim dan Dukun Istana.

“Anda telah melakukan kesalahan Yang Mulia, seorang permaisuri tak diizinkan keluar malam apalagi dengan pakaian terbuka yang hanya ditunjukan pada sang Raja.” Suara menghakimi Dukun Yi membuat Changmin muak, ia tetap merasa tak bersalah.

“Hukuman bagi anda adalah cambukan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Jangan pernah kembali melanggar peraturan Yang Mulia, karena hukumannya akan semakin berat.” Suara Kasim Istana membuat Changmin memberontak keras. Seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan membawa cambuk mendekati tubuhnya. Lalu pecutan keras yang sangat menyakitkan pun diterimanya. Kakinya menerima sepuluh cambukan kuat yang beberapa merembeskan sedikit darah. Pada akhirnya karena kejadian itu, Changmin tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu dan Yunho sama sekali tak pernah mengetahuinya

.

.

#8 Bulan Setelah Pernikahan

Changmin merapihkan kembali Jubah panjangnya yang menyerupai pakaian khas China. Dibalik jubah biru lautnya, ia menggunakan pakaian panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan motif tulip biru. Bagian pinggangnya dilingkari kain, membuat bagian bawahnya seperti rok. Berbelahan tinggi, menunjukan celananya yang biru tua.  
Hari ini ada pesta pertunjukan seni sebagai perwujudan kebahagiaan karena hasil bumi melimpah. Changmin akan memanfaatkan moment ini untuk meminta izin pada Yunho. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya, terutama pelukannya yang menenangkan. Hidup di istana ternyata sangat berat. Satu musim Changmin lewati untuk Pertemuan Resmi ini. Selama itu ia hanya diam dikediamannya. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menunggu. Mata bambi Changmin melihat rombongan Yunho didepannya, irisnya berpendar. Ini kesempatan! Ia segera memacu langkah tanpa mempedulikan protesan para dayang yang mengikutinya.

“Choona!!” suaranya menyita banyak perhatian di tempat ramai itu, Changmin menundukan kepala, ia melakukan kesalahan. Dengan senyum meminta pemakluman, ia arahkan ke semua orang. Melihat mereka mencoba mengerti, Changmin kembali memacu langkah hingga berdiri disamping Yunho. Rasanya sangat kikuk, tapi ia mencoba tak peduli. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

“Choona, saya—” Yunho menatapnya penuh perhatian, seolah ia menunggu apa yang Changmin inginkan. Membuat Changmin semakin ingin menyampaikan keinginannya.

“Yang Mulia...” Namun tatapan mata musang itu teralihkan oleh suara panggilan para menteri, Yunho kembali menatap ke depan dan tersenyum pada para menteri.

“Ayo Changmin, jangan biarkan acara tertunda karena keterlambatan kita...” Changmin mengangguk, matanya terus menatap Yunho yang melangkah duluan tanpa berbalik menatapnya. Suaminya menghindarinya, itu yang Changmin tangkap. Apa yang dipikirkan suaminya itu? Yunho sangat berwibawa, tapi apa yang harus Changmin sukai jika wibawa itu menjadi tameng diantara mereka?

Selama acara itu Changmin berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Yunho terus menghindar, lelaki itu seolah enggan berbicara banyak padanya. Changmin tahu, lelaki itu memanglah sangat tenang. Tapi mata musang itu mengungkap semuanya. Berbicara dengannya adalah beban bagi Yunho. Changmin mulai merasa putus asa, kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini?  
Akibat keputusan lelaki itu jugalah ia berdiri disini! Menjadi istrinya! Apa lelaki itu menyesal? Tak banyak kesempatan yang Changmin peroleh, acara membuat semua orang menjadi sibuk. Para menteri dan tamu sangat suka mengajak Yunho mengobrol. Disana ia terabaikan, hanya sesekali disanjung yang sama sekali tak membuatnya bangga. Yunho.... kapan ia bisa berbicara dengannya? Yunho suaminya bukan? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu jauh?

Ketika acara selesai, Changmin mengejar Yunho. Ia ingin berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Namun kenyataan pahit menghantamnya. Yunho bukanlah orang yang memiliki waktu luang berlimpah. Lelaki itu memiliki banyak jadwal pertemuan yang tak bisa ditunda. Dari hal sepele sampai hal paling rahasia. Waktu luang bebasnya hanya dimalam hari, namun Changmin tak punya kesempatan di malam hari. Yunho tak menemuinya. Walau lelaki itu punya waktu luang di sore hari, Changmin tak akan bisa merambahnya. Siapa yang tau pasti waktu itu? Dan Changmin bukanlah orang bebas yang bisa keluar masuk Paviliun untuk memastikannya. Peraturan berkamuflase sopan santun dan penghormatan mengikatnya, membuatnya tak bisa keluar tanpa keinginan Yunho untuk menemui lelaki itu. Changmin mulai putus asa, beban batinnya sangat berat. Air mata ingin menetes dari matanya. Changmin baru berusia 16 tahun, namun tekanan yang diperolehnya menghantam mentalnya yang masih dalam masa pencarian jati diri. Tubuh, otak, terutama hatinya merasa lelah.

Tetapi Changmin tetaplah lelaki, ia harus kuat. Tak boleh putus asa

.

.

#12 bulan setelah pernikahan

Changmin duduk dilantai, dan bersandar di ranjangnya. Malam ini ia kembali menunggu. Ia kembali berpikir, apa ia kuat menjalani ini semua? Ia merasa kesepian. Kamar ini dingin dan sangat sepi, Changmin rindu kamarnya dulu yang dipenuhi suara tawa ibunya. Changmin sangat merindukan kehangatan rumah. Segala beban terasa ringan, jika kehangatan itu memeluknya. Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Changmin, ia segera bangun. Memakai durumagi panjang untuk menutupi baju khas tidurnya. Baju yang diperuntukan untuk seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya.

“Masuk.”

Seorang Kasim Istana memasuki kamarnya, ia menunduk hormat dan menatapnya singkat.  
“Yang Mulia, Ibu anda telah meninggal. Acara pemakaman akan diadakan esok hari. Saya akan membicarakan ini ke Yang Mulia Raja agar anda dapat mengunjungi pemakaman Ibu anda.”

Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. “A-apa?” Kasim itu hanya menunduk dan berpamitan pergi. Meninggalkan Changmin yang matanya mulai memerah.

“Eommaa... aniya, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Eomma, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau pergi? Dan membiarkan aku bukannya mendapat pelukan atau mendengar tawamu, justru melihatmu ditelan api. Eomma-yah...” air mata Changmin mulai luruh, ia jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibirnya. Changmin merasa sangat kehilangan, satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi dan peduli kepadanya telah pergi. Tak akan ada lagi kehangatan yang akan ia peroleh untuk menguatkannya. Apa Changmin sanggup menjalani hidup? Mati menyusul ibunya terdengar menyenangkan, tapi janji mengikatnya. Changmin ingin menyalahkan Yunho. Tetapi lelaki itu tak salah. Setiap orang jelas tak akan bisa menerima istri seorang lelaki, termasuk Yunho. Iya, Yunho tak salah. Jadi siapa yang salah? Ibu surikah? Takdirkah? Atau dirinya? Dalam mental remajanya yang semakin tak stabil karena stress dan kehilangan orang yang disayangi Changmin beranjak berdiri.

Langkah kakinya pelan, dengan wajah datar dan air mata yang masih meleleh. Ia melangkah ke belakang paviliunnya, dimana pohon mapel besar tumbuh disana. Keindahannya tak mempengaruhi mood Changmin. Remaja itu hanya mendudukan dirinya disana. Angin yang berhembus kencang membawa isakan lirihnya, isakan yang merupakan tumpahan seluruh beban beratnya. Usapan lembut dikakinya membuat Changmin menatap ke sumber usapan. Menatap mata tajam kucing hitam yang balik menatapnya. Kucing hitam itu mulai melangkah pergi, dan Changmin mengikutinya. Kucing itu terus membawanya menelusuri taman paviliunnya yang sepi, hingga disekitar tembok yang ditumbuhi semak belukar, kucing itu menghilang disana. Changmin menyibak semak belukar yang sangat tinggi itu dan memasuki lubang tersembunyi yang cukup lebar di tembok Istana... hingga pemandangan aliran sungai dan beberapa ratus meter dari sana pemukiman penduduk tersaji didepan matanya. Ia bisa melihat kucing itu mengeong dan menatapnya dalam. Mengajaknya merasakan kebebasan. Changmin tersenyum, air mata masih meleleh. Tapi binar matanya yang sempat padam kembali berpendar.

“Terima kasih.” Changmin menghampiri aliran sungai jernih. Berjongkok dan membasuh mukanya dengan air segar itu.

“Eomma... Janjiku akan ku tepati. aku hidup untuk berbakti padamu. Tak ada gunanya aku mati sia-sia, aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang jika aku adalah lelaki yang membanggakan walau posisiku seorang istri. Tak akan ku biarkan orang-orang meremehkan kelelakianku hanya karena aku permaisuri.” Changmin tersenyum kearah refleksi dirinya di aliran air jernih itu.

Lalu tangannya menunjuk bayangan dirinya sendiri.

“Hey kau! Jangan biarkan dirimu lemah dan terinjak! Mulai sekarang kita akan berlatih! Membentuk otak dan otot. Belajar pedang hingga bisa melindungi diri sendiri! Dan bungkam mulut suamimu yang bodoh itu dengan otot perut yang terbentuk.”

“Changmin! Ibumu harus bahagia di atas sana! Harus melihatmu bahagia dan bersemangat!” Changmin tersenyum senang, ditinjunya keras udara kosong dengan tenaga berlebih. Semenjak saat itu, terbentuklah kepribadian Changmin yang tak tertebak. Dalam satu tubuh seolah ada dua gejolak batin yang saling berlawanan. Saling menyeimbang membuat Changmin bukan sekedar remaja yang hanya dapat diam menunggu

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

#11 Tahun Kemudian

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling... Langsung memberinya pemandangan taman istana. Indah dan terawat baik. Ada patung wanita di satu sisi. Entah sejak kapan patung itu ada disana... Mungkin dewi air. Entahlah. Sebab patung itu dikelilingi kolam dan air terjun kecil. Seolah sang dewi yang memanggil air untuk keluar melalui celah-celah batu. Para ahli yang membangunnya -– dia tersenyum simpul mengingat kata-kata ini. Bukannya tidak mengandung kekaguman. Sebaliknya, sangat rasional. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk tidak melihat Patung itu ketika melewati taman. Semua tamu selalu terpesona setelah melewatinya. Kecuali dirinya. Dirinya memang sudah memiliki kekebalan akan keelokan itu. 29 tahun—umurnya sekarang. 11 tahun sudah dia menikah. Lucu bila memikirkannya sekarang. Waktu itu dia masih 18 tahun dengan prestasi yang dia raih sebagai pemanah terbaik serta penghafal puluhan buku-buku.

Gurunya sangat keras tapi bijak. Mungkin melebihi ayahnya. Namun walau waktu itu dirinya adalah calon raja, gurunya tidak pernah sungkan. Tetap keras dan mengajarinya tanpa pandang strata. Dulu dia sangat suka main-main dan menyelinap kemanapun. Tapi kini tahtanya terlalu besar untuk melalui celah kecil didekat pagar. Tertutupi sempurna oleh semak-semak tanaman.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju tujuannya semula. Tanpa dayang atau pengawal. Dia selalu benci diikuti. Apalagi saat dia akan menemui seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Harusnya mereka dekat. Nyatanya pernikahan yang bahkan sudah berjalan lebih dari 1 dekade ini tak menghasilkan apapun selain waktu yang terbuang percuma. Namun tak ada hal yang harus membuat Yunho menyesalinya. Yunho mengetuk pintu kediaman pribadi milik pasangan hidupnya di Paviliun Barat. Masuk setelah mengatakan siapa dirinya. Apa dia ingat suaranya?

Kamar ini baru sekali dimasukinya.

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

Changmin sedang merapihkan jaegori panjangnya yang bagus tapi tidak terlalu mencolok. Gat yang akan menyamarkan wajahnya pun sudah dipersiapkan. Kali ini Changmin akan kembali menyelinap keluar istana. Mengelabui para penjaga istana dengan menyelinap dicelah kecil pagar tembok yang tertutupi semak-semak—Beruntunglah Changmin yang memiliki tubuh kurus hingga memudahkannya melewati celah sempit itu. Apa kau pikir Changmin akan terus diam di ruangan ini selama sisa umur hidupnya? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Changmin benci terkurung tanpa interaksi dengan siapapun. Ia berhak bermain, dan melihat banyak hal menarik diluar sana.

Yunho, suaminya yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli padanya tidak berhak melarang! Siapa yang menempatkan Changmin ke posisi anomali ini? Changmin lelaki, dan sebagai seorang lelaki Changmin tak akan membiarkan dirinya menanti melankolis bin dramatis seperti wanita. Ia akan melatih dirinya sendiri! Belajar pedang sendiri! Dan segala macam hal yang membuktikan dirinya lelaki! Senyum bangga terhias di paras rupawan Changmin, ia bahkan sekarang memiliki otot perut karena jerih payahnya. Suatu saat ia akan menunjukan pada Yunho, jika lelaki yang ternyata istrinya ini memilik otot dan merupakan lelaki sejati!

Apa ada peraturan yang menyatakan lelaki sejati bukan seorang istri? Tidak kan? Changmin akan membuktikan pada sejarah, jika lelaki yang menjadi permaisuri itu bukan berarti harus menyerupai wanita! Terlalu terlarut pada ambisinya membuat Changmin tersentak dan kembali merapihkan penampilannya. Penampilan Changmin sekarang memang berbeda 180 derajat dari penampilannya dalam acara resmi istana. Penampilannya yang biasanya memakai hanbok kerajaan yang dimodifikasi sana sini hingga masih menunjukan jika ia lelaki dan rambutnya yang biasanya setengah digelung dengan tusuk konde yang selalu changmin patahkan setelahnya berubah menjadi penampilan rakyat biasa dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas dan tersembunyi oleh gatnya.

Ah, Changmin merasa sangat tampan jika seperti ini.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu yang di ketuk kembali menyentak Changmin. Dengan panik ia melepaskan gat dan menyembunyikan di bawah meja. Rambutnya segera ia biarkan tergerai, dan seluruh tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan selimut. "Siapa?"

"Ini aku." suara itu membuat Changmin tertegun.

"Masuklah... Pabo." kata terakhir Changmin ucapkan sangat lirih hingga tidak mungkin terdengar pemilik suara yang tak akan pernah dilupakan siapa pemiliknya itu. Suara pintu yang ditarik ke samping hingga terbuka membuat Changmin mendongak hingga mata bambinya dapat melihat Yunho yang terlihat memperhatikan isi kamarnya. Lelaki itu tak berubah banyak dari terakhir Changmin melihatnya di upacara resmi hampir satu tahun yang lalu.  
Justru semakin terlihat dewasa dan semakin... Berisi?

Yunho memperhatikan kamar milik pasangannya itu. Sedikit berbeda dengan kamarnya. Tapi memang rata-rata kamar di istana seperti ini. Ketika akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Changmin, alisnya mengernyit sesaat. Ada yang tidak beres. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi dia berusaha tak memperlihatkannya. Sebaliknya, melihat Changmin yang terbungkus selimut hingga tidak menyambutnya dengan pantas –berdiri dan memberi penghormatan, membuat Yunho bertanya.

"Kau sakit?" Tubuh Changmin yang tertutupi selimut bergerak panik mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, otak cerdasnya berpikir keras mencari solusi. Ia tak boleh ketahuan! Dan sebenarnya ia juga ingin menjerit

KENAPA YUNHO ADA DISINI?!

Tiap detik terlewat begitu lama bagi Changmin dibawah tatapan menuntut jawaban Yunho. Tanpa menatap Yunho karena sibuk memikirkan jalan terbaik, Changmin tahu Yunho menatap intens tiap rinci tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut. Seringai evilpun terbentuk dibibir tipis uniknya saat sebuah ide gila terlintas. Dengan cepat dan mencoba gerakannya tersamarkan hingga Yunho tak menyadari tingkahnya dibalik selimut, Changmin menarik pita Jaegorinya. Membuat pakaian itu longgar, dan dengan tarikan kecil jatuh ke perutnya. Sedikit perjuangan untuk bagian lengan, tapi changmin berhasil mengatasinya. Lalu bagian tali yang mengikat celana panjangnya pun ia lepaskan, hingga celana itu sangat longgar dan akan jatuh dengan mudah ke pergelangan kakinya jika ia berdiri.

"Yang Mulia mungkin tidak tahu, tapi saya punya kebiasaan buruk." Changmin mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan mata bambi yang berkilat usil. Ia ingin membalas dendam karena Yunho membuatnya panik!

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya kecil selimut itu dibagian bahu. Menunjukan pada mata musang suaminya bahu hingga mencapai dadanya yang tak tertutupi pakaian.

"Apa anda ingin saya berdiri dan menjamu anda seperti layaknya istri dalam keadaan telanjang?" Mata Changmin berkilat menantang pada tatapan terbelalak Yunho kearahnya.

Hey, changmin sangat yakin Yunho tak akan berani menerimanya! Benar bukan?

Mata Yunho sempat terbelalak sesaat. Tanda tanya besar ada di kepalanya. Tapi selimut itu kini menyingkap sebagian tubuh Changmin. Memperlihatkan bahu dan dadanya. Yunho terdiam. Memperhatikan anggota tubuh yang terpampang di depan matanya. Tetap tenang seolah tak ada yang mengusiknya, walaupun dikepalanya berkecamuk banyak hal. Yunho menghela nafas sebelum mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepinya. Raja itu mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Changmin lembut dengan punggung jarinya.

Padahal tadinya Yunho hanya ingin bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Changmin semakin tirus. Belaian Yunho pada pipinya membuat mata bambi itu terbelalak kaget. Menunjukan kantong mata yang semakin memperelok paras rupawannya. Dilain sisi belaian lembut itu membuat Changmin terbuai hingga ingin memejamkan mata, tapi disisi lainnya ia ingin menyentak tangan yang seenaknya memberinya perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan hati. Namun mata berbentuk musang yang menatapnya dengan sorot tak terdefinisi tapi menawarkan kenyaman dan ketentraman menghapuskan seluruh pikiran bercabangnya. Membuat Changmin tanpa sadar menahan tangan Yunho saat akan beranjak jauh. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam jemari itu, dan tanpa kuasa otaknya menggerakan lembut dipipinya yang semakin tirus.

Changmin begitu kesepian. Ia sangat asing pada eksitensi dan kehangatan seseorang. Hingga tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kuasa saat kehangatan itu hadir disisinya.Akibat gerakan tangannya, tanpa Changmin sadari selimut itu semakin tersingkap hingga menunjukan keseluruhan dada hampir mencapai perutnya.

Yunho tak menyangka Changmin akan menahan tangannya. Bahkan menggerakkan jemarinya agar terus bersentuhan dengan pipi tirus itu. Meski begitu, dibiarkannya Changmin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Yunho menatap istrinya dengan sedih. Tetapi lelaki bermata rusa itu melewatkan pemandangan tersebut. Terlalu menikmati jemari Yunho yang menyentuh pipinya.

Miris bukan? Setelah 11 tahun, mereka baru bisa melakukan ini. Selimut yang tersingkap hingga menampakkan seluruh dada dan perut Changmin membuat Yunho makin sedih. Tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Changmin. Sebenarnya agak tidak tega mengusik Changmin yang terlihat sangat menikmati belaian jari Yunho di pipinya.

Tangkupan tangan asing di kedua pipinya membuat Changmin mendongak. Mata bambinya yang perlahan terbuka dari keterpejamannya menatap linglung ke mata musang yang menatapnya dengan sorot lembut namun ada siratan kesedihan disana. Apa itu sorot mengasihani? Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah tingkahnya barusan bagi pemilik mata di depannya ini? Seolah sadar, Changmin mencoba melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Yunho dipipinya.

Ia merasa marah dan kesal! Apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Hingga ia melakukan hal memalukan tadi! Harga diri Changmin yang sangat tinggi walau statusnya telah menjadi seorang permaisuri dan istri seakan tergores. Egonya yang terus meninggi di kesepian dan kesendiriannya terluka.

Gerakan kuat Changmin dengan emosinya yang mulai tak stabil layaknya seorang anak remaja yang terjebak di tubuh dewasa membuat tangan itu akhirnya terlepas. Changmin tetaplah seorang lelaki yang pasti dapat melepaskan diri. Selimut yang semakin tersingkap tak dipedulikannya. Mata bambinya lebih tertuju pada mata musang didepannya.

"Jangan menatap saya seolah saya orang yang perlu dikasihani, rasa kasihan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sorot terlukanya pasti nampak jelas. Dan itu membuat Changmin merasa lemah karena dapat menangis kapan saja. Changmin tak akan menangis! Setidaknya tidak di depan lelaki yang pasti akan menatapnya mengejek jika ia melakukannya. Setelah merasa dirinya mulai tenang, Changmin akhirnya kembali menoleh hingga bersitatap dengan Yunho. Senyum khas yang selalu ia berikan pada pejabat istana pun terhias manis diwajahnya.

"Jadi... Apa yang membuat Yang Mulia mengunjungi saya? Bukankah ini yang pertama kalinya.... Suamiku?" nada _sarkasme_ terdengar jelas di setiap alunan suaranya. Tapi disisi lain, Changmin merasa geli dan ingin memukul kepalanya ke lantai saat itu juga. Harusnya Changmin jangan memanggilnya suamiku! Kenapa tidak _Chagya_ saja? Atau cintaku wahai belahan jiwaku? Pasti membuat lelaki menyebalkan ini semakin malu!

Mungkin tingkah khas anak-anak miliknya membuat Changmin lupa jika sosok didepannya itu adalah seorang raja yang jauh dari kata pantas untuk dijailinya. _Poor_ Yunho yang punya istri tidak jauh dari tingkah remaja kekanakan.

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

Tepisan Changmin membuat Yunho tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap istrinya yang begitu mendadak. Padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat begitu manis, lalu berubah galak.

"Jangan menatap saya seolah saya perlu dikasihani. Rasa kasihan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Mirip anak kecil –-pikir yunho.

Rasa kasihan? Yunho memang merasakannya. Dia memang mengasihani Changmin. 11 tahun sudah. Tanpa punya pilihan atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi kini rasa kasihan itu sedikit berbeda. Changmin pasti bosan dan kesepian luar biasa. Dan dirinya sebagai suami bukannya memberikan perlindungan, menjadi penghalau kesepiannya. Yunho justru menjauh. Membiarkan Changmin menghadapinya sendiri. Sebab dirinya tak siap pada awalnya dan tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa diperbuat. Menghadapi wanita dan lelaki jelas berbeda. Dan lelaki yang menjadi istri pria lain, bukankah itu sangat menyiksa? Dan Yunho hanya tidak tahu cara menghadapi remaja tanggung bertubuh dewasa seperti Changmin. Canggung pasti jelas, tapi itu dulu... 11 tahun lalu. Nyatanya selain bentuk tubuh dan sikap Changmin yang berubah, tak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya status. Padahal suatu saat nanti mereka harusnya memiliki anak. Yunho benar-benar menyukai anak kecil, dan ingin sekali memiliki anak sendiri. Tapi bisakah mereka memilikinya dengan hubungan yang seperti ini? Yunho hanya terlalu memikirkan Changmin saat bertindak. Changmin hampir menangis—itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dan Yunho hanya menunggu. Hingga kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut manis itu.

"Jadi, Apa yang membuat Yang Mulia mengunjungi saya? Bukankah ini yang pertama kalinya... Suamiku?"

Aneh sekali mendengar kata 'suamiku' Dangan nada _sarkas_ itu. Changmin sedang mengejeknya. Dia tahu itu dengan pasti. Dirinya memang pantas menerima sindiran itu. Tapi begitu pula dengan Changmin, bukan?

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, istriku." kata Yunho. Dia akan menjatuhkan bom, tapi rasanya dia akan melakukan hal yang benar, jadi Yunho sudah bersiap. Bahkan tubuh Changmin yang makin terekspos hanya sedikit sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin mengambil selir." kata Yunho. Bukannya menanyakan pendapat tentang beberapa wanita, dia hanya langsung mengatakan intinya. Tak ingin basa-basi. Changmin mungkin tak suka.

Mata bambi Changmin terbelalak kaget. Selain rasa _shock_ karena Yunho berani membalas kata godaannya, lanjutan dari kalimat Yunho berikutnya membuat Changmin serasa akan mati saat itu juga!

Changmin merasa gila pada kenyataan hidupnya, di usianya yang sekarang memasuki 27 tahun, Yunho baru kali ini menemui dirinya secara pribadi! _What the hell?_  
Dan lebih gilanya lagi, lelaki itu dengan seenaknya datang hanya untuk meminta izin yang membuat harga dirinya semakin koyak! Harga diri Changmin tak bisa menerimanya! Bayang wajah ibunya di tiap malam sebelum ia dipinang membayangi kepalanya! Air mata yang terbuang percuma, rasa kesepian yang bertumpuk, dan keinginan bunuh diri saat melihat kelakuan lelaki itu dengan istri barunya... Changmin tak ingin merasakan itu! Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti ibunya! Walau Changmin tahu ia seorang lelaki dan pasti dapat lebih bertahan dari ibunya yang seorang wanita, tapi.... Manusia mana yang mau menjalani kehidupan konyol dan tidak berguna? Manusia mana yang mau menjalani hidup dengan kesepian dan air mata yang terbuang percuma? Mata Changmin penuh sorot tajam amarah saat bibir tipis penuhnya akhirnya terbuka menanggapi ajuan Yunho.

"Jadi kau ingin memiliki selir yang mulia?"

'Langkahi dulu mayatku pabo!'

Changmin ingin menghajar lelaki didepan matanya! Changmin rasa, jika posisinya bukan istri, dan Yunho bukan seorang Raja. Ia tak akan segan menghajar lelaki itu hingga sekarat kalau perlu!

"Apa kau tidak puas padaku? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya." Mata Changmin masih menyorot sama, tapi suaranya penuh lirihan sensual yang tidak pernah disadarinya dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Changmin sadar, Yunho yang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya sebelum ini pasti akan kebingungan pada sifatnya yang sangat tidak tetap. Tapi Changmin memanglah pedang bermata dua yang siap menggores siapa saja, termasuk dirinya. Tapi percayalah, di setiap perubahan tingkah Changmin yang sangat mendadak, ia sangat tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tahu, seberapa dalam goresan yang ia buat di orang lain ataupun dirinya sendiri.

Yunho bisa menyadari ada kemarahan dalam sorot mata Changmin saat balik bertanya, tapi kenapa? Yunho tak mengerti. Apakah karena harga diri yang begitu tinggi?

Kata-kata Changmin itu meluncur bebas dengan nada yang sensual. Yunho nyaris terjungkal karenanya. Apa-apaan dengan perubahan sikap yang mendadak ini? Degup jantung Yunho agak meningkat. Dirinya memang seorang raja yang sudah biasa menghadapi masalah kerajaan yang rumit. Dari korupsi hingga penyerangan kerajaan lain. Tapi masalah percintaan, masalah ranjang terutama menghadapi istri sendiri bukan hal yang biasa ia hadapi. Posisinya yang sebagai raja tak memungkinkannya untuk punya _affair_. Dia menjauhi gosip. Dan fokus pada keamanan dan kemakmuran rakyatnya. Bukannya dia tak tahu jika menteri-menteri berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan menggunakan anak-anak gadis mereka, bahkan dayang istana pun tak luput. Tapi Yunho tidak mau terjerat dalam skandal. Dia tahu apa fungsi wanita sebagai pengalih perhatian, agar dirinya lengah dan mungkin saja dimanfaatkan untuk mata-mata para koruptor kerajaan. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mau mengambil selir? Ada alasan yang tak bisa diungkapkannya. Yunho berusaha tetap tenang diluar.

"Bukan begitu, istriku." Kata-katanya seolah tak terpengaruh oleh godaan Changmin barusan. "Kau hanya tidak mengerti." katanya lirih. Kali ini dibelainya puncak kepala Changmin. Tak mau kalau mendapat penolakan seperti tadi.

Mata Changmin semakin berkilat marah. Ia benci! Benci pada dirinya yang semakin ketakutan. Ia mulai mengingat sewaktu dia kecil dan ayahnya baru memiliki istri baru. Awalnya semua masih normal, ayahnya masih mengunjungi ibunya. Namun lama-kelamaan semua berubah. Ayahnya mulai melupakan dirinya dan ibunya. Setiap hari selalu menggandeng sang istri kedua dan mengenalkannya ke saudagar-saudagar jauh. Ia dan ibunya seolah eksitensi yang tidak dibutuhkan! Semakin hari ibunya semakin kurus, selalu menangis jika ia tak disampingnya. Setiap melihat benda tajam selalu menatapnya lama seolah memikirkan banyak hal. Changmin tahu, ibunya selalu ingin mengakhiri hidup! Ia juga ingat, malam sebelum pernikahannya sekaligus pengangkatannya sebagai seorang Permaisuri.

Ibunya berkata. "Ibu tahu, ini hal tabu untukmu dan banyak orang Minnie- _ah_. Tapi... Bisakah kau menjalaninya dengan baik? Dan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ibu sebelum berpisah denganmu?" Waktu itu Changmin hanya mengangguk karena terlalu kalut.

Sebelum akhirnya ia berucap. " _Eomma_ seperti mau mati saja, aku bisa mengunjungimu setiap saat jadi jangan aneh-aneh. Emm Apa permintaan _eomma_? Aku akan selalu mengabulkannya!" sebelumnya, ibunya tidak pernah meminta pada Changmin.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambutnya dan mencium sayang pelipisnya. "Jangan pernah bernasib seperti eomma mu ini dan jalani semuanya dengan baik." Ucapan terakhir ibunya sebelum Changmin tahu peraturan istana yang sangat ketat melarangnya pergi dari kediamannya. Dan setahun setelahnya ibunya meninggal.

Sebenarnya Changmin bisa meminta izin ke Yunho untuk memperlonggar peraturannya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Changmin jika Yunho sama sekali tak pernah menemuinya?? Usapan dikepalanya membuat Changmin tersadar dan kembali fokus pada mata musang didepannya. Ia tak bisa mengerti! Belum mendapat selir saja selama 11 tahun ini Yunho baru kali ini mengunjungi kediamannya, apalagi kalau sudah punya! Ia pasti akan hanya jadi pajangan yang terlupakan. Changmin tak mau itu! Nasib yang bahkan lebih buruk dari milik ibunya yang sempat mendapat kebahagiaan cinta! Ia yakin, ibunya di atas sana pasti menangis darah melihat nasibnya dan Pengingkaran Changmin yang tak memenuhi permintaan beliau.

Changmin selama ini bertahan untuk beliau, untuk pembuktian janjinya! Apa ia bisa tetap bertahan jika janji itu telah ingkar? Usapan Yunho yang penuh kehati-hatian membuat Changmin sadar lelaki itu begitu takut penolakan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, yang membuat tangan Yunho perlahan menjauh. Jika keadaannya tak sekalut ini, Changmin pasti akan terkekeh geli. Sebelum tangan lelaki didepannya semakin menjauh, Changmin segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Lalu diarahkan kebibirnya, dituntunnya tangan itu mengusap belahan tipisnya itu. Changmin terus memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan sorotnya yang masih dipenuhi amarah. Changmin butuh beberapa saat untuk meredakannya, walau ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali jauh dari seorang yang dilanda amarah—sensual.

Beberapa saat setelah ia rasa amarahnya telah mereda, dan tangan Yunho telah berani menyentuh bibirnya tanpa tuntunannya. Changmin membuka matanya. Ia telah memutuskan! Bola mata bambinya menatap dalam mata Yunho. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh _antagonis_ yang anehnya membuat wajahnya semakin menggoda dengan kesan liar dan penuh tuntutan penakhlukan. Changmin memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga ia sejajar dengan Yunho. Selimut melingkar erat dibawah pusarnya. Tangannya dengan penuh ajakan yang tersirat mengusap bahu tegap Yunho. Changmin tak menyangka, ajaran buku yang diajarkan kepadanya 11 tahun lalu sebelum menikah akan ia praktekan sekarang. Padahal Changmin dulu selalu merutuk tentang tak bergunanya hal itu, yang ternyata sangat berguna untuk saat ini.

"Yunho _-yah_..." Changmin tak percaya jika itu suaranya.

"Aku ingin dipeluk..." Nada itu penuh rajukan manja, Changmin tak percaya ia bisa melakukannya. Dan semakin tak percaya ia bisa mengatakan hal menggelikan itu. Ah Changmin ternyata memang penuh modus. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengajak Yunho mencoba dengannya terlebih dulu.

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

"Yunho- _yah_... Aku ingin dipeluk..." Dan Yunho tersadar. Dia menatap Changmin yang membalas tatapannya dengan penuh hasrat (?)—Yunho tak yakin 100%. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ini sedikit banyak membuatnya takut. Takut kehilangan kendali. Dia sadar sudah menyentuh bibir itu dengan jemarinya, atas kemauannya sendiri, mengambil apa yang ditawarkan Changmin.

Tapi bolehkah begini? Tangan Changmin yang menyentuh bahunya serasa memancarkan radiasi panas. Yunho tahu itu bukan panas tubuh Changmin, melainkan hanya imajinasinya saja. Tetapi belum penah dia merasa seperti ini. Dia tak ingin kehilangan kontrol. Yunho terbiasa mengorbankan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Untuk negaranya, rakyatnya, ibunya. Dan kali ini dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk pemuda canggung 11 tahun lalu, tapi lebih untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Changmin yang ada di bahunya, mengusapnya lambat. Dia tak boleh memperlihatkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia belajar mempelihatkan ekspresi yang sama pada semua orang. Baik dan berkharisma. Sebuah topeng! dan dia tak mau topeng itu retak dihadapan Changmin.

"Changmin." panggilnya tenang. Di perhatikannya bibir istrinya, jemarinya masih disana. Yunho mengulas senyum kecil. Lalu dengan cepat menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Changmin tak dapat melawan tarikan itu karena begitu tiba-tiba. Dia tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan itu sehingga walau tenaga yang dipakai Yunho tidak besar, dia berakhir dipelukan suaminya. Yunho memeluk Changmin erat, tapi tidak menyakitkan. Wajahnya terbenam di bahu yunho, membuat Changmin bisa menghirup dalam-dalam wangi suaminya itu. Nyaman dan membuatnya agak terlena, sebab ini bukan pelukan dari orang yang berhasrat padanya. Ini pelukan menenangkan, seolah Yunho sedang memeluk adiknya. Apakah Yunho tak peduli dengan fakta kalau dirinya tak memakai apapun selain selimut yang bahkan hanya menutupi anggota tubuhnya dari pusar ke bawah?

Tangan yang digenggam, bibir yang dielus lembut, membuat Changmin merasa nyaman. Yunho seolah menawarkan hal yang Changmin tak bisa mengerti. Pelukan tak terduga dari suaminya itupun membuat dia semakin terpaku. Namun... Keterpakuannya sirna oleh Aroma tengkuk Yunho yang membuatnya terbuai. Tangan kekar Yunho melingkari tubuhnya erat tapi tak penuh tuntutan. Membuat Changmin merasa terlindungi dan dapat menumpahkan semua bebannya lewat pelukan itu. Udara luar yang pasti sangat dingin dan berhembus lewat ventilasi jendela, serta tubuh atasnya yang telanjang tak tertutupi apapun, anehnya tak merasakan dingin sedikitpun karena pelukan itu. Changmin seolah disadarkan Yunho, suami bukanlah berarti penuntut pelampiasan nafsu ke sang istri. Tapi suami adalah, yang dapat menjelma menjadi siapapun untuk istrinya. Kecupan disisi kepalanya membuat Changmin semakin menyamankan posisi di pelukan itu. Kapan lagi coba ia bisa dipeluk senyaman ini? Ibunya sudah tiada. Kehangatan itu begitu membekas di hati, 10 tahun yang ia habiskan untuk kembali merasakan pelukan seperti ini. Changmin jadi rindu ibunya. Kapan ya... Ia menyusul ibunya? Yunho mengecup sisi kepala Changmin.

"Tidurlah.. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" Changmin mengangguk.

Ia memang lelah. Lelah menjadi istri Yunho. Lelah selalu ditinggalkan. Lelah pada ketakutannya. Lelah merasa kesepian. Lelah... Akan kehidupannya. Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bambinya. Turun ke pipi dan menetes ke tengkuk Yunho yang sedari tadi dihirupnya dalam. Changmin benci merasa melankolis, ia lelaki yang memang seharusnya selalu kuat. Tapi Yunho berhasil menggoyahkannya, mendorongnya pada jurang janji masa lalu. Membuat ingat akan ibunya, ingat hidup kelamnya, dan ingat jika selama ini ia kesepian. Yunho telah berhasil membangkitkan ketakutannya.

"Saya seorang lelaki, harusnya tahu kenapa Yang Mulia mengambil istri yang pasti seorang gadis. Jika memang itu yang terbaik, silahkan saja. Saya yang tidak pernah menjalankan peran seperti selayaknya istri dan permaisuri dalam arti lebih ke privasi... Jelas tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarang." Changmin memejamkan mata, ia kehilangan moodnya untuk menggoda Yunho dan mengajaknya melakukan hal yang harusnya dari dulu dilakukan mereka. Semuanya terasa percuma, Yunho bahkan sama sekali tak bereaksi pada tubuh telanjangnya yang sebagian terekspos. Suara mendayunya yang sangat dirutuk Changmin sendiripun, tak berefek banyak. Sentuhan Yunho tadi... Pasti hanya bentuk simpati semata.

Changmin tersenyum miring, mengejek dirinya sendiri. 'Menyedihkan sekali kau Shim Changmin.' tangan Changmin perlahan melemas, dan jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Tinggal menunggu Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, dan Changmin akan segera meluncur ke ranjang. Biarkan saja, Changmin merasa tak peduli kalau dalam luncuran itu, ia tergelincir dan terkantuk benda keras. Biarkan saja, karena apa yang terjadi padanya... Memang tak ada yang peduli bukan? Mata Changmin bersorot kosong. Pantaskah ia hidup jika janji yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan akan rusak karena ketidakmampuannya sebagai istri? Pantaskah dia hidup? Changmin sudah berusaha menjalankan semuanya sebaik-baiknya. Ia tetap bertahan di tempat sepi ini, melakukan tugasnya, menjaga kesopanan dan memberi kesan baik dimata para penghuni istana diluar kebiasaan buruknya menyelinap dimalam hari. Tapi kenapa ia tetap gagal menepati janjinya?

* * *

Love HoMin

* * *

Satu anggukan dan setetes air mata.

Juga pernyataan Changmin yang seolah mengakui betapa tak bergunanya hubungan mereka ini. Mata Yunho membelalak sesaat. Kepalanya dipenuhi kata-kata Changmin barusan. Dia tidak pernah tahu pikiran istrinya, dan baru saja rahasia itu tersingkap sedikit.

'Benarkah?' pikir Yunho. Apakah itu benar-benar yang dipikirkan Changmin?

'Bolehkah aku berharap, Min-ah?' Berat. Yunho merasa Changmin jadi semakin berat. Tanpa kekuatan, dirinya melemas. Dan Yunho yakin begitu dia melepaskan pelukannya, Changmin akan ambruk. Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit, dan sesuai dugaan, tubuh Changmin bergeser akan jatuh. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini... Jadi dengan perlahan dituntunnya Changmin agar berbaring, kepala di atas bantal, dan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Yunho merasakan angin dingin dari ventilasi, dan dia merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin. Baru saja terlihat seberapa rapuh dan menderitanya istrinya itu. Dibukanya selimut itu sedikit agar Yunho dapat berbaring di samping Changmin. Dirapikan selimut itu agar menutupi mereka berdua, dan dipeluknya Changmin erat.

.

.

Pelukan Yunho yang melonggar membuat Changmin menggigit pipi dalamnya. 'Tidak apa-apa,' kata itu terus terucap di angan Changmin. Beberapa saat terlewati, tapi bukannya pelukan itu terlepas, Changmin justru merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan lembut beserta tubuh Yunho yang ikut berbaring bersamanya. Memeluknya dengan erat penuh proteksi.

Kehangatan itu tak hilang. Kehangatan sama yang membuat bebannya terasa meringan. Kekalutannya kian menipis hingga tak menghantuinya. Changmin tanpa sadar tersenyum senang, memiringkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Yunho erat bagai memeluk guling empuk. Tapi matanya yang masih terpejam segera terbelalak kaget saat sadar tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya telanjang hanya dibalut selimut yang didalamnya juga berisi tubuh Yunho. Punggungnya yang telanjang disentuh tangan Yunho yang memeluknya erat. Kaki panjangnya, mengait di sebelah kaki Yunho karena ulahnya sendiri.

Barangnya! Sesuatu yang sangat berharga tertekan di paha Yunho. Ia malu! Telinganya pasti memerah! Changmin dilanda kebingungan dan keresahan. Ini memalukan dan membuatnya tak tenang. Jika ia meminta Yunho bangun, pasti suaminya itu akan salah paham dan meninggalkannya. Jika ia bergeser menjauh, tangan Yunho yang ada di punggungnya pasti akan bergeser ke pinggul dan menyantuh gumpalan kain baju dipinggulnya yang belum sempat dilepaskannya. Jika ia melepaskan kaitan kakinya, celana yang masih berada di pergelangan kakinya pasti bisa dirasakan telapak kaki Yunho!

Semuanya serba salah! Dan dapat membuatnya ketahuan jika ia anak nakal yang suka kabur! Changmin sedikit mendongak, lengan Yunho yang menjadi bantalan lehernya cukup membantu Changmin untuk melihat jelas wajah Yunho. Wajah kekanakannya mulai masam dan bertampang melas. Changmin rasa harga dirinya sudah tak tertolong lagi jika barangnya terus tertekan dipaha itu. Apalagi jika paha itu bergerak. Kesampingkan perasaan lain! Changmin lebih mementingkan harga dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Yang mu-mulia..." sangat lirih, tak mungkin terdengar. Karena terlalu malu dan serba salah, air mata mulai luruh dari mata bambi Changmin.

"Yang mulia huhuhu Y-yunho-yah huhuhu hik!" air mata semakin banyak menuruni pipinya disertai cegukan. Harusnya Changmin tak menangis didepan Yunho, tapi Changmin begitu putus asa. Baru saja ia dimadu dan menjadi calon pajangan! Sekarang Yunho akan tahu ia anak nakal dan akan semakin mengabaikannya. Baru saja Yunho akan memeluknya sepanjang malam ini, tapi Changmin akan membuat lelaki itu berubah pikiran dan kecewa padanya yang benar-benar tak memiliki sifat seorang Permaisuri, yang harusnya mematuhi peraturan. Belum lagi hukuman istana yang akan menyiksanya.

Changmin merasa traumanya kembali. Kejadian 4 bulan setelah pernikahan kembali memenuhi benaknya. Rasa sakit dikakinya seolah baru kemarin. Rasa sakit itu... Changmin tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Changmin semakin dilanda kesedihan! Semakin menangis diselingi cegukan memalukan.

Yunho baru memejamkan mata, tetapi lengannya jadi basah. Juga suara isakan itu. Dia membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Changmin yang terlihat menyedihkan, memelas, dengan mata berurai air mata. "Chang.. Changmin-ah.. Kenapa? Ada apa? Mana? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho beruntun. Tangannya meraih ke air mata yang meleleh itu. Mengusapnya selembut mungkin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Padahal baru saja dia melihat Changmin tersenyum, lalu sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yunho berusaha duduk didekat kepala ranjang, tak peduli apa yang tadi mengenai kakinya. Yang penting sekarang adalah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini. Air mata Changmin belum berhenti dan tangan Yunho terus mengusapnya.

"Hei, hei... Mana yang sakit? Sakit sekali ya? Aku akan panggil tabib. Bertahan sebentar ya." Yunho merapikan selimut sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. Tetapi sebelum Yunho beranjak, Changmin segera menahan lengannya dan dengan kasar -tanpa sadar- menariknya hingga Yunho kembali duduk dikasur. Segera dihapusnya air matanya, dan balik menatap Yunho penuh peringatan. Entah bagaimana, ekspresi Changmin menunjukan seolah dirinya yang menangis tak pernah ada.

"Tidak perlu memanggil tabib Yang Mulia. Aku hanya butuh sedikit ke-pri-va-si-an." Changmin tahu, lelaki itu pasti bingung karena tingkahnya. Siapa sih yang tak bingung? Authornya saja bingung.

"Tutup matamu, dan balikan sedikit tubuhmu. Jangan mengintip!" Changmin mengusap jemari tangannya di kedua mata musang Yunho hingga terpejam, lalu menggenggam bahu lelaki itu dan membalikannya 180 derajat hingga dirinya sekarang menghadap punggung Yunho.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memakai celana dulu." dengan kecepatan kilat, Changmin segera memakai celananya.

Namun tatapan lama segera jatuh ke bulatan kain yang melingkari pinggulnya. Pakai baju tidak ya? Otak dan Hati jadi kontroversi deh. Namun Changmin segera memutuskan, ia melepaskan bulatan itu dan menyembunyikannya dibawah kasur. Jaegori tersebut terlalu mencurigakan jika dipakainya tidur, Yunho akan curiga jika ia memakainya. Dan curiga adalah awal ketahuan. Changmin tak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia tak ingin merasakan cambuk itu, tak ingin merasakan kembali perasaan terbuang tanpa kepedulian. Setelah malam ini, tak menjamin Yunho akan kembali lagikan? Tak menjamin ia dapat meminta perlindungan bukan? tak menjamin Yunho memberinya perhatian lagi... jika ia kembali terluka, Changmin akan kembali membiarkan luka itu menganga seperti 11 tahun yang lalu, membiarkan waktu dan kekebalan tubuhnya yang menutupnya. Jika ia mati karena tubuhnya tak sanggup bertahan, maka... biarkan saja. Changmin tak pernah mengijinkan dayang istana menyentuh tubuhnya. Cukup Dayang istana hanya menyiapkan makanan dan menata penampilannya! Bukan merawat dan memberinya perlindungan!

Setelah semua dirasanya beres, ia segera menyibak selimutnya. Dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah bagian dalamnya sebelum berkata- "Selesai.... Mianhae, apa masih ingin menemani?" pertanyaan penuh keraguan itu disertai colekan kecil di pinggang. Changmin baru sadar, Yunho sama sekali tak bersuara menanggapinya sedari tadi. Posisi Yunho yang membelakanginya pun membuat Changmin tak bisa melihat ekspresi lelaki itu. Akhirnya jadi dag dig dug sendiri deh si bambi menunggu eksekusi keputusan Yunho.

'Air mata' , 'privasi' , 'tak perlu tabib' , 'celana' –di kepala Yunho saat ini kata-kata semacam ini berenang-renang dengan bebas. Matanya terpejam, tapi sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, menahan senyum karena geli. 'Jangan-jangan yang tersenggol kakiku tadi adalah barang berharganya' . Kalau bukan karena ada Changmin, dia pasti sudah tertawa lepas. Colekan kecil mengenai pinggangnya. Ini berarti dia sudah boleh membuka mata, kan? Setenang mungkin, Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, jangan sampai Changmin tahu kalau dia hampir menertawakannya. Yunho menengok dan membalik badannya perlahan.

"Sudah?" Changmin mengangguk kecil tapi matanya masih menunggu jawaban Yunho.

'Menemani, ya?' -pikir Yunho. Akhirnya sang raja pun beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri, melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan melepaskan jubah kebesarannya hingga sama-sama bertelanjang dada, sebelum menarik tangan Changmin untuk berbaring bersamanya, menarik selimut dan memeluk Changmin erat.

"Cepat tidur! Besok jika ada waktu, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat!" Pelukan Yunho dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang seperti dirinya membuat Changmin cengo. Ia tak menyangka hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan _nipple_ Yunho ada didepan wajahnya, ini memalukan sekali. Apa telinganya memerah ya?

Mencoba tak peduli, dengan kaku Changmin membalas pelukan erat itu. Tubuh Yunho yang empuk dan hangat membuat Changmin merasa nyaman, gendut sih... Tapi justru membuat Changmin semakin betah. Detak jantung lelaki itu yang teratur menjadi _lullaby_ ditelinganya. Menenangkan dan membuat beban Changmin terasa terangkat. Apa ini sungguhan? Yunho untuk pertama kalinya mengajaknya jalan bersama? Apa ini kencan seperti yang dirumpikan para dayang-dayang istana yang tanpa sengaja ia dengar? Apa ini yang dimaksud romantis oleh mereka?

Apa... ini kesempatan Changmin membatalkan niat Yunho mengambil selir? Changmin mengangguk senang, ia memeluk Yunho lebih erat seolah ingin meremukkan lelaki itu, yang sepertinya tak berefek sama sekali. Janjinya... masih bisa diselamatkan! Masih ada alasan Changmin ada disini, hidup disini, dan usaha membuat ibunya tak bersedih disana.

"Jika ini mimpi, ini sangat menyenangkan." lirihan itu disertai kecupan kecil ke _nipple_ coklat didepannya. Tanpa peduli pada tubuh dipelukannya yang tersentak, Changmin memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun seringai miring bertengger manis diwajahnya. Ah! Ternyata _evil_ Changmin tetap kumat disaat seperti ini.

Malam itu, menjadi malam dimana tidur Changmin terasa paling nyenyak setelah 11 tahun berlalu. Dia bahkan bermimpi indah setelah 10 tahun terus bermimpi buruk karena kehilangan ibunya. Kehangatan pelukan Yunho sangat berefek bagi dirinya. Mungkin Yunho tak akan pernah menyadari, dan Changmin tak akan pernah mengakuinya secara langsung. Jika semenjak pernikahan mereka, dibalik keangkuhan dan egoisme Changmin... ia telah menyerahkan seluruh pengabdiannya pada Yunho, sosok suami yang telah mengikat janji bersamanya. Pengabdian yang menyangkut jiwa dan raganya.

Changmin adalah sosok yang setia, dan Yunho adalah orang yang beruntung memilikinya.

 

_To be Continued_


	2. A disaffection or more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy for my colab story :)  
> dan sempatkan untuk memberiku masukan atau tanggapannya yaa :D

Disclamer : Seluruh Pemain adalah milik mereka sendiri. Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi yang tidak mengungkap kehidupan asli tokoh.

Warning! Apa yang kamu baca itu adalah tanggunganmu sendiri. Kami tidak bertanggungjawab atas apapun! It’s Yaoi fanfiction with Joseon AU!

* * *

Flashback

Bruk! “Ah, maaf tuan...” Anak kecil dengan pakaian yang kotor itu, tidak sengaja menabrak. Mengotori bagian bawah bajunya.

Seorang pengawal berbadan gempal buru-buru mendekat dan memarahi anak kecil itu. “Hei! Seenaknya saja kau bocah!”

“Jangan tuan! Maafkan adik saya. Dia tidak sengaja.” Anak kecil yang badannya lebih besar, tapi sama kurusya, buru-buru berlari ke arah mereka, meminta maaf. Kakaknya.

Pengawal itu sudah memperlihatkan wajah yang garang, tetapi majikannya segera mencegah. “Berhenti! Sudahlah...”

“Tapi...” Pengawal tadi tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Dia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anak kecil kurus berbaju kotor. “Siapa namamu adik kecil?” tanyanya. Senyum terulas di wajahnya.

Mendapati keramahan orang ini, dia yakin tak akan dimarahi. Padahal pengawal orang ini terlihat sangat galak. “Yoogeun tuan. Ini adikku Daehan. Tolong maafkan kami...” anak kecil itu membungkuk untuk memohon, adiknya bersembunyi dibelakang badan kakaknya.

Tangannya terjulur, menepuk-nepuk kepala anak kecil yang lebih besar. “Jaga adikmu baik-baik ya. Ini, belilah makanan dengan ini.” Katanya pula sambil menyodorkan sedikit uang.

“Tapi...” Dia ragu-ragu, tetapi perutnya belum diisi dari pagi.

“Ambillah. Aku memaksa. Atau pengawalku akan memukulmu kalau kau tak mau menerimanya.”

Dia terkejut tetapi begitu berterimakasih. “Ah, baik! Terima kasih tuan!”

.

.

“Kangin _-hyung_. Ingat kalau kita sedang menyamar saat ini.”

Pengawal itu membungkuk. “Maaf tuan. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa memberi uang untuk anak kecil itu?”

“Pejabat di daerah ini memaksa mereka untuk membayar pajak yang tinggi tapi yang masuk ke istana sesuai standar yang sudah ditetapkan, berarti pejabat itu melakukan korupsi. Tak ada yang salah dengan memberi anak kecil itu sedikit uang. Dia ‘anak’ku juga.” jelasnya panjang.

Seorang pengawal lain maju. “Apa perintah anda selanjutnya, yang mulia?”

“Jangan panggil begitu.” Katanya kesal. Bisa gawat kalau dia ketahuan disini. “Kita pulang! Dan suruh seseorang memanggil pejabat itu ke istana.” Pejabat itu akan dapat hukuman yang sangat berat.

“Baik.”

.

.

Yunho pulang ke istana bersama para pengawalnya. Hanya beberapa orang saja, tetapi yang terbaik dari semua pengawal yang dia miliki. Masing-masing menaiki kuda. Tak terkecuali Yunho yang hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

Ada pengawal di depan dan dibelakangnya, dan satu pengawal yang memacu kuda tak jauh darinya, sengaja disamarkan seperti rombongan pengelana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho hanya melamun, hingga, seseorang, pengawal sekaligus sahabatnya mendekati kudanya. “Anda melamun, yang mulia.”

Yunho menatapnya malas. “Kau mau mengejekku, _hyung_?”

Pengawal itu tidak peduli. “Tapi aku benar, kan? Kau melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan?” ada hubungan khusus antara Yunho dengan pengawal yang satu ini. Walau badannya lebih kecil dari Yunho, tetapi dia cukup lincah. Dan lagi mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

“Anak tadi.” Dia lebih banyak menceritakan masalahnya pada pengawal yang satu ini.

“Kenapa?”

Mereka menjaga suaranya serendah mungkin, tak mau didengar oleh pengawal lain. “Apa aku bisa punya anak, ya?”

“Dasar kau ini. Memangnya apa gunanya Permaisurimu itu? Pajangan?” Hampir saja dia berteriak karena pertanyaan konyol yang dia dengar. Yunho hanya diam, walau samar tapi pengawal itu sempat melihat Yunho hampir terlihat sedih. “Ya...ya...ya... Aku tahu... Maaf.” Penyesalan. Kata maaf keluar secara alami. Dia tak pernah tega pada rajanya yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri ini. “Kau dengar gosip istana?”

Yunho benci gosip istana. “Tentang apa?”

“Kalau Permaisuri sebenarnya tak bisa memiliki anak?”

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. “Kau tahu? Semua orang sepertinya ingin aku mengambil selir?” itu juga salah satu yang masuk dalam ‘gosip istana’ walau sumbernya sangat bisa dipercaya, ahlinya gosip istana dan bangsawan. Sumber informasi vital yang dimiliki sang Raja, Kim Heechul.

“Dan? Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikir olehmu?”

“Karena...” Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan.

Mereka pernah membicarakan ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pengawalnya, Hojun, menyarankan untuk mengambil selir. Semua alasan yang mungkin pun sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Yunho tahu pasti dan juga memikirkannya. “Semua akan lebih mudah, Yunho. Kau ambil seorang gadis untuk jadi selir, lalu buat anak. Berhentilah bersikap terlampau curiga dengan menteri-menteri itu.”

“Kau sendiri jadi saksi betapa brengseknya menteri-menteri itu.”

“Sebagian besar, ya. Dan kita terus berhati-hati terhadap mereka. Tetapi sebagian besar sudah kau hukum, penjara, mati, pengasingan. Disamping itu masih ada sebagian kecil yang lurus-lurus saja. Setia pada kerajaan.”

Alis Yunho bertaut. “Aku pusing memikirkannya, _hyung_.”

“Saranku. Coba bicarakan pada Ibu Suri.” Bibir Yunho langsung melengkung ke bawah. “Hei... Beliau ibumu. Jangan pasang muka seolah dia guru yang galak.” Walau Hojun tahu kalau bagi Yunho, Ibu Suri jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan dibandingkan seorang guru yang galak. Lebih mengarah pada rasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

Memang benar. Banyak yang mengharapkan dirinya punya selir. Terutama karena banyak yang mengira Permaisuri –yang nyatanya adalah seorang lelaki, tak bisa memiliki anak. Yunho tak tahu, mereka belum pernah mencobanya sama sekali. Tapi kalau datang pada Changmin hanya karena ingin membuktikan hal itu rasanya juga sangat salah. 11 tahun tidak pernah menemuinya secara pribadi, sangat salah kalau Yunho datang hanya untuk hal itu saja. Mana dia tahu perasaan Changmin padanya? Sudah lama menikah tapi tidak saling mengenal. Kedengaran seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu.

Belum lagi kenyataan yang dia temukan 9 tahun lalu. Heechul sialan! Berani-beraninya dia menyembunyikan hal seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Walau akhirnya dirinyalah yang diolok-olok oleh Heechul karena tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap masalah itu. _Memangnya mau apa?_ Katanya kesal -waktu itu.

Belum lagi saran dari Hojun –pengawalnya yang satu ini juga merahasiakan hal yang sama, sama kurang ajarnya. Mungkin saran ini bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah. Tak peduli seberapa salahnya, lagi pula mereka hanya manusia. Setinggi-tingginya jabatan dan derajatnya, hal seperti ini, mungkin tak bisa dihindari.

Yunho menemui ibunya, Ibu Suri. Sepanjang perjalanan ke paviliun ibundanya, ingatan kejadian 11 tahun lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum menikah, berputar dikepalanya. Ingatan itu masih begitu membekas.

.

.

11 tahun lalu, 7 bulan sebelum menikah.

Yunho, seorang pangeran, putra mahkota. Tetapi sejak kecil dia sudah tinggal di luar istana. Dididik oleh guru yang bijaksana dan sangat keras. Semuanya untuk membentuk Yunho menjadi seseorang yang pantas menjadi raja dan bisa menangani semua masalah kerajaan.

Keberadaannya di luar istana dirahasiakan sampai dirinya berumur 15 tahun. Waktu itu dia terpaksa kembali ke istana atas perintah Raja, Ayahandanya.

Sejak kecil, Yunho tidak merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua kandungnya. Gurunya memang menyayanginya, demikian juga dengan _halmoni_ pengasuhnya waktu masih kecil. Tetapi justru dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Mereka jarang sekali mengunjungi putra mereka satu-satunya itu. Dan ketika bertemu, bukanya bisa berpelukan dan bermanja-manja, Yunho harus bersikap dengan sangat formal. Membuatnya berpikir apakah dirinya memang putra Raja dan Permaisuri?

Begitu ada perintah untuknya kembali ke istana, dia sempat berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mendapatkan keluarganya kembali, tetapi ternyata tidak. Ayahnya memperlakukannya selayaknya orang dewasa, menanyakan pendapatnya tentang urusan kerajaan. Yunho menjawabnya dangan rendah hati, seperti yang diajarkan gurunya. Sebab ini bukan saatnya menggurui ayahandanya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan Permaisuri? Ibunya? Kalau Yunho berpikir dia bisa dekat dengan beliau, jawabannya adalah salah besar. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tak menatapnya, hampir selalu membuang muka. Hanya berbicara padanya saat acara resmi saja. Dia tak bisa menemui seseorang yang seolah tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin memang beliau tak pernah menginginkannya. Ataukah dia pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dimasa lalu? Kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan oleh seorang ibu?

Yunho merasa terbuang. Dia merasa dikucilkan di istana megah ini. Memang masih ada orang-orang yang bisa dipercayainya, Hojun dan Heechul. Orang-orang yang pernah belajar bersamanya, dan kini bekerja untuk istana. Tapi teman-temannya itu tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang diinginkannya. Justru dia iri pada mereka sejak lama. Orang tua mereka begitu menyayangi anaknya. Kadang ada saatnya Hojun atau Heechul dimarahi oleh ayah atau ibu mereka, dan Yunho akan menahan tawa. Tapi sebenarnya dia ingin merasakannya juga.

Jadi setelah terlalu jenuh dan berpikir dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan hubungan antara ibu dan dirinya, dia menemui wanita itu. Awalnya beliau menolak, tetapi Yunho begitu keras kepala, hingga sang ibu pun akhirnya berkenan untuk menemuinya.

“Ada apa kau menemuiku?”

“Ibunda. Bolehkah hamba bertanya?”

“Tentu. Aku akan menjawabnya jika memang bisa.”

“Kenapa ibunda begitu membenci hamba?”

Permaisuri menatapnya tajam. Tak pernah dirinya mengira putranya akan menanyakan hal itu langsung padanya. Dia diam. “Aku tidak membencimu.” Katanya dengan emosi yang tertahan. Tetapi siapapun akan dapat menyadari suaranya bergetar.

“Jika ibunda tidak pernah membenci hamba, kenapa anda tidak pernah ada untuk hamba? Anda tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk hamba sedikitpun, bahkan anda menolak untuk menemui hamba. Jika itu bukan rasa benci, lalu apakah itu?”

“Lancang, kau!”

“Maaf. Maafkan kelancangan hamba. Tetapi saya hanya ingin mengetahui alasan ibunda membenci hamba.”

Wanita itu melihat kesungguhan di mata putranya. Dia tahu, Yunho sudah tumbuh dengan baik, menjadi lelaki yang bisa diandalkan dan diharapkan kelak memimpin kerajaan. Semua itu tanpa dirinya. Dia tak memberikan kasih sayang pada putranya. Menghukum putranya sendiri untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah diperbuatnya, tetapi wanita itu tahu, jika Yunho pun menyimpan potensi untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama. “Kau ingin tahu?”

“Benar, Ibunda. Tolong, beritahu saya agar saya dapat melakukan sesuatu terhadap kesalahan yang mungkin sudah saya perbuat.”

“Aku membenci kalian, kaum pria.”

Yunho mendongak, itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar selama hidupnya.

“Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan ayahmu?”

“Maaf ibunda, saya tidak tahu.”

“Sebagai wanita dari keluarga bangsawan, aku memang bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang baik dan hidup yang layak. Tapi satu hal yang tidak kami miliki. Pilihan.” Wanita itu memulai. Memberikan jeda yang cukup untuk Yunho meresapi setiap katanya. “Aku menikah karena perjodohan. Lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa menolak untuk menikah dengan ayahmu. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu jika ayahmu ingin menikahiku walau saat itu beliau tahu jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Beliau tahu dan aku hampir saja melarikan diri dengan kekasihku itu.” Ada kepahitan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

“Kau tahu Yunho? Kaum pria memiliki _egoisme_ dan harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Aku mencintai kekasihku itu hingga ingin kabur bersamanya, tapi kekasihku punya pemikiran lain. Mengetahui aku dijodohkan dengan seorang raja, dia ketakutan pada masa depannya. Dan dengan ceroboh serta tak memikirkan perasaanku, meninggalkanku yang menunggunya. Mengkhianatiku.”

“Setelah malam itu. Ayahmu menyuruh seluruh prajurit mencari kekasihku lalu menghukumnya mati. Aku tak mempersalahkan itu, aku tahu ayahmu hanya berang karena aku yang terus bersedih. Tapi...” Ibu Suri menatap Yunho dalam, kilatan terluka jelas dimatanya.

Tak tahu bagaimana bereaksi, Yunho hanya diam.

“Setelah pernikahan kami, gosip tak sedap tersebar di Istana. Aku dianggap tak perawan dan telah hampir memiliki anak dengan kekasihku itu. Saat itu, Ayahmu terhasut Yunho.”

Mata Yunho terbelalak.

“Disetiap malam aku menantinya, dia tak pernah datang. Ayahmu belum menyentuhku, kenapa terhasut pada gosip murahan seperti itu? Bahkan ayahmu mulai memiliki hubungan gelap karena hasutan para menteri berhati busuk.”

“Hingga klimaksnya adalah... setahun setelah pernikahan, malam itu ayahmu datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan kami melakukannya.”

Ini bohongkan?

“Paginya, kau tahu perlakuan ayahmu padaku? Dia bilang aku menggodanya. Menjebaknya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis yang baru menjadi wanita dan diperlakukan seperti itu? Kata maaf tak cukup! Dan kau hadir ditengah sakit hatiku itu. Kaum lelaki tak pernah menghargai kaum wanita, memperlakukan seolah kami hanya berharga diatas ranjang jika dalam keadaan seperti yang kalian inginkan! Kaum lelaki tak memikirkan banyaknya pengorbanan yang kami lakukan diposisi kami! Kaum lelaki tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu! Padahal apa mereka kira mereka dapat lebih kuat dari kami? Apa kau juga termasuk kaum lelaki itu Yunho?”

Yunho ingin mendebat itu. Tetapi dia tahu jika itu akan menggagalkan usahanya untuk berbaikan dengan ibunya. “Kau tak bisa menjawab itu, putraku?”

Yunho bersujud. “Hamba mohon ibunda. Maafkan saya. Saya akan melakukan apapun asalkan Ibunda memaafkan hamba.”

Ada keheningan yang lama, dan Yunho tak bergerak. “Kau tak salah anakku, tapi para lelaki penghianatlah yang salah.”

“Namun semuanya berimbas pada saya Ibunda. Tak adakah kesempatan agar saya dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu? Apakah karena kemarahan ini, Ibunda akan terus membiarkan saya merindukan sosok ibu? Saya ingin melihat senyum yang Ibunda perlihatkan untuk saya. Saya darah daging Ibunda, bukan?”

“Baiklah.” Ibunya akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Semua yang terjadi memang bukan kesalahan Yunho, sebaliknya, pemuda itu hanya korban atas kemarahannya. Tapi setiap kali, tak pernah beliau sanggup untuk memaafkan kesalahan itu. Kesalahan yang tidak ada pada putranya.

“Kau itu anakku, Yunho. Darah dagingku. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan.”

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, memandang penuh harap pada Ibundanya,

“Tapi kesempatan itu bersyarat dan kau harus menyanggupinya. Syarat yang membuatmu tak mengikuti jejak kebodohan ayahmu. Syarat yang akan membuatmu berbeda, wanita itu berharga... anakku harus menyadarinya.”

“Aku akan berusaha menyanggupinya Ibu, apa syaratnya?”

“Kau harus menikah dengan orang yang kupilih Yunho- _yah_.”

Pangeran itu tidak salah dengar, kan? “Menikah, Ibunda?” dia mengulang kata itu untuk memastikan. Belum pernah dia memikirkan masalah pernikahan, walau terkadang dia menganggap beberapa wanita yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya menarik.

“Benar. Kau keberatan?” Sang ibu menantangnya.

Menikah di usia dini dengan seseorang yang dipilih ibundanya. Yunho menunduk, telinganya terasa berdengung. “Jika itu memang satu-satunya jalan, saya akan melakukannya.” Putusnya _final_.

“Kau akan menikah dengan anak bangsawan Shim.” Katanya tenang. Dia tahu, jika Yunho akan menemukan kenyataan pahit dibalik keputusan itu segera. Tak perlu menunggu hari pernikahan tiba untuk mengetahui siksaan macam apa yang akan diterima oleh putra mahkota itu.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari paviliun ibundanya, Yunho tetap terlihat tenang dan tanpa emosi seperti biasanya. Yunho tidak bersikap aneh. Tetapi dia menunggu hingga malam datang. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap keluar istana.

Malam itu, dia langsung menuju ke tempat Hojun, dan hampir saja membuat jantung kedua orang tua Hojun keluar dari sangkarnya. “Astaga, pangeran... Kenapa ada disini?”

“Anda tidak boleh berada disini. Bagaimana jika ketahuan? Anda bisa mendapatkan hukuman.”

“Makanya jangan sampai ada yang tahu.” Katanya cuek. Ada sesuatu, kemarahan yang tertahan di dalam diri pangeran kecil mereka, membuat sepasang suami-istri itu pasrah akan permintaan Yunho. Mereka menutup pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat.

Hojun menatap lelaki yang sudah dia anggap adiknya ini. “Kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau kesini?” Yunho tidak menjawab. Tapi wajah sedihnya tak bisa ditutupi oleh apapun. “Ada masalah?” tanyanya khawatir sekarang. Kedua orang tua Hojun juga ikut duduk.

“Aku bicara pada ibuku tadi.”

Sebagai orang yang menyarankan agar Yunho menemui ibunya, dia sangat-sangat ingin tahu hasil dari pertemuan itu. Jika kali ini gagal mencairkan hubungan mereka, dia akan terus menyemangati Yunho. “Lalu?”

“Beliau menyuruhku menikah.”

Hening. Untuk waktu yang lama. “Kau... menikah?” Hojun akhirnya mampu buka suara.

Yunho mengangguk. “Aku tak bisa main-main lagi, kan? Sebab katanya ini juga sebagai pengangkatanku sebagai raja.” Raja, ayah Yunho, sebenarnya sedang sakit. Karenanya ketika Yunho menikah, dia diharapkan langsung menggantikan tugas ayahnya.

Mereka bisa mengerti. Yunho masih muda. Dirinya bahkan belum genap 18 tahun dan mereka tahu bila pangeran mereka ini tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Menikah dan pengangkatan sebagai raja takkan membuatnya bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang dia impikan, sebaliknya justru semakin terkekang. Penuh tanggung jawab. Hilang sudah masa muda pangeran kecil mereka ini.

Bukankah Permaisuri terlampau kejam? Yang diinginkan Yunho hanya sedikit kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, bukan harta, kemewahan atau tahta sekalipun. Dan kini, bukannya memberikannya, mereka merampas semuanya.

“Dengan siapa?”

“Tidak tahu. Anak bangsawan Shim.” Yunho menggeleng. Dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan bangsawan Shim, tetapi dia tak tahu jika beliau memiliki anak. Semua terdiam, saling pandang, dan Yunho menyadari ini. Diperhatikannya satu persatu wajah-wajah yang ada dihadapannya. “Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan anak bangsawan Shim?”

Ibu Hojun akhirnya memulai. “Bangsawan Shim... ah tidak, kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan orang itu. Kami rasa akan berbeda dengan anaknya, agak pemalu dan tertutup. Dia sangat dilindungi oleh ibunya. Hanya saja, Yunho- _yah_...”

“Apa? Katakan! Dia calon istriku! Cepat atau lambat akhirnya aku harus tahu juga.” Dia benci ketika orang-orang mulai cemas, terlihat ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tetapi terlalu khawatir untuk menjelaskan. Sebuah tanda bahwa yang akan didengarnya bukan hal yang baik.

Kepala keluarga Son yang akhirnya mengatakannya. “Anak bangsawan Shim itu laki-laki.”

Yunho terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada ketiga orang didepannya. Kepalanya serasa berputar. “Dia tak punya anak lain?”

“Satu-satunya.”

Yunho terdiam lama, dan itu membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana menjadi sedikit panik. Hojun bermaksud menepuk bahu Yunho, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia sudah menghindarinya lebih dulu. “Aku akan pulang sekarang. Permisi. Maaf mengganggu.”

Hojun mengikutinya diam-diam, walau tahu jika Yunho menyadarinya. Dia harus memastikan sahabatnya itu pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho langsung menemui Heechul—salah seorang sahabatnya juga—di perpustakaan. “Heechul _hyung_! Bangsawan Shim itu orangnya seperti apa?” Tanyanya riang, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kalau dia punya sedikit ‘masalah’ dengan orang itu.

“Bukankan kau sudah pernah melihatnya?” jawab Heechul malas, dia sedang meneliti laporan keuangan satu departemen.

“Maksudku kepribadiannya.”

“... biasa saja.” Heechul lebih tertarik dengan yang namanya gosip, atau aib juga boleh. “Dia punya dua istri.”

“Heee?” Reaksi wajar, langsung terkejut.

Heechul bahkan tak perlu melirik ke arah Yunho. “Apa? Memangnya hanya raja saja yang bisa punya istri lebih dari satu?”

“Hyung sedang dapat tamu bulanan ya? Kok _sewot_?”

Heechul ingin menjitak kepala pangeran ini. Kalau diganggu saat sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan begini jelas saja dia kesal. “Tidak! Dia itu punya anak dari istri pertamanya. Awalnya pernikahan mereka biasa saja, tetapi sejak memiliki istri kedua, pria itu jadi jarang pulang, tak lagi memperhatikan istri pertama dan anaknya. Malang sekali, kan? Bahkan kudengar istri pertama bangsawan Shim sering membeli obat.”

“Sakit?” tanyanya polos.

Hal yang kadang membuat Heechul jengkel, putra mahkota ini jarang sekali punya imajinasi yang bagus soal begini. “Kesedihan yang membuatnya sakit, bodoh! Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu?”

Yunho meletakkan kepala diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat. “Kalau anaknya seperti apa?”

“Pemalu. Tertutup. Canggung. Tidak bisa ilmu pedang atau Memanah. Cukup manis _sih_ , tapi seperti seseorang yang tidak pas untuk berada dimanapun. Dia mendapat pendidikan yang baik dan sepertinya dia cerdas, mungkin sedikit dibawahku. Permaisuri begitu memperhatikan istri pertama dan anak bangsawan Shim, seperti beliau pernah berhutang budi pada mereka.” Terang Heechul.

Yunho memperhatikan tiap kata dengan cermat. Membayangkan calon istrinya. “Hutang budi apa?”

“Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu.”

“Huuu... katanya tahu segala macam hal.” Menyindir Heechul.

Setelah memberi informasi sebanyak itu, bisa-bisanya Yunho menyindirnya. “Kaupikir aku ini apa?”

Yunho tidak menanggapi. Tetapi nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius. “ _Hyung_ aku perlu bantuan.”

Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah, bukankah yang barusan itu juga termasuk bantuan? Kenapa baru sekarang bertanya? “Katakan saja, kalau bayarannya sesuai, aku mau.” Jawab Heechul.

Pangeran itu menegakkan badannya dan menatap sahabatnya itu. “ _Hyung_ , aku serius.”

Heechul balas menatap dan menjawab dengan nada yang sama seriusnya dengan Yunho. “Aku juga.”

Pandangan Yunho menajam, dia menantang Heechul langsung. “Kalau begitu berapa harga kesetiaanmu?”

“Apa-apaan itu? Yang itu tidak dijual.” Jawabnya marah. Dia bukan orang yang kesetiaannya bisa dibeli walau suka mengumpulkan banyak gosip.

Tak terpengaruh kemarahan Heechul dan malah memandangnya dengan polos, seolah semua ini murni bisnis, urusan jual beli. “Bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya?”

“Tanpa perlu kau minta pun aku sudah memberikannya.”

“Benar ya.”

Risih sekali disudutkan tujuan yang jelas begini. “Apa _sih_ yang mau kau katakan?”

“... Kita akan mengumpulkan semua bukti korupsi yang ada. Semuanya. Dari berbagai departemen. Waktunya 3 bulan saja.”

Heechul menatapnya seolah ada kepala baru yang tumbuh dari leher Yunho. “Kau bicara apa? Memangnya mau kau apakan semua itu? Tak ada gunanya kalau ayahmu masih memimpin. Beliau terlalu banyak dikelilingi penjilat. Aku sanksi beliau lebih mempercayaimu melebihi mereka. Kalaupun lebih mempercayaimu, banyak sekali pengaruh dari orang-orang brengsek itu.”

Kalau memberitahu sekarang hyungnya ini akan kaget tidak ya? “Tujuh bulan lagi aku jadi raja.”

“Jangan bercanda.” Heechul memukul kepala Yunho dengan buku laporan keuangan, tak percaya omong kosong.

“Hyung... aku serius.” Katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya. “Aku akan menikah tujuh bulan lagi. Kalau aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk main-main, posisiku saat aku jadi raja tak akan kuat.”

Akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Yunho itu memperhatikan baik-baik wajah pangerannya. Memang Yunho itu suka bersikap polos dan imut, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kadang dia sendiri bingung apakan Yunho berkata serius atau hanya bercanda saja. “... baiklah. Kita mulai bekerja.” Tapi ia percaya sepenuhnya dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

_Present time_

_(beberapa saat sebelum bertemu Changmin)_

“Ibunda, Aku Yunho datang ingin bertemu.” Yunho sudah meminta semua dayang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ibu Suri menyambut putranya dengan senyum. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita ini sudah membuat putranya menderita. “Ada apa kau kemari? Ada yang mengganggumu?”

Raja itu duduk bahkan tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan. “Itu... saya... sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil selir.” Katanya tanpa basa-basi. Mata tertuju kepada ibunya, salah satu bahasa tubuh yang di pelajari untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak ragu-ragu soal apa yang dikatakan.

Ibu Suri menatap putranya. Tak seperti dulu ketika Yunho tidak berani untuk menatapnya, sekarang Raja itu berani membalas tatapannya. “Apakah Permaisuri tidak cukup baik untukmu?” tanyanya.

Yunho agak tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu. Kalau boleh jujur sih, jawabannya adalah _‘Mana ku tahu’_. “Bukan begitu. Saya tidak meragukan pilihan ibunda. Hanya saja...”

Ibu Suri tahu, jika selama ini Yunho menderita dengan kenyataan bahwa istrinya adalah seorang lelaki. Rasa malu yang menyiksa, meski demikian, Yunho selalu mengangkat kepalanya, seolah tak perduli dengan kenyataan itu. Seolah hidupnya baik-baik saja. Dan dia, sebagai raja yang adil, terlihat ramah namun juga memerintah dengan tangan besi, berhasil membuat semua orang bungkam tentang masalah rumah tangganya.

“Apakah masalah calon penerus?” Tebaknya. Dukun kerajaan sangat hebat, tak mungkin dia bisa luput, kecuali bila Yunho tidak pernah mendatangi istrinya sekalipun, dan Ibu Suri, tahu tentang ini. Hanya saja dia memilih diam.

“Sebagian... ya.”

Sebelas tahun telah terlewati. Ibu Suri bisa merasakan seberapa tersiksanya Yunho. Tapi semua ini dia lakukan untuk Yunho, dan putranya itu dapat bertahan bahkan sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Cukupkah? Namun bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ibu Suri tak pernah menyangka, remaja yang dulu terlihat lemah itu dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Masih dapat tersenyum, seolah hal buruk tak pernah terjadi padanya.

“Masalah itu adalah keputusan anda, yang mulia. Saat ini andalah rajanya. Perintah anda adalah mutlak.”

Yunho benci ketika Ibundanya menggunakan nada bahasa itu, ada jarak yang besar diantara mereka. “Karenanya saya meminta petunjuk Ibu Suri.”

“Aku akan memilihkan seorang gadis.” Jawabnya, memulai. Dia teringat pada seseorang yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. “Seorang gadis yang baik. Tetapi keputusannya tetap ada di tanganmu. Dan jangan lupa, katakan masalah ini pada Permaisuri. Dia berhak tahu tentang ini.”

Bagian itu akan menjadi sulit, seumur hidup belum pernah dirinya berdua saja dengan Permaisurinya itu.“Baik.”

“Mungkin dia kan marah bila tahu tentang hal ini, tapi kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Dalam hati, Yunho yakin ini akan baik-baik saja. Tak tahu apakah Permaisurinya akan marah atau tidak, yang penting dia harus bisa melalui bagian ‘menemui’ itu dulu. “Kalau begitu saya permisi sekarang.” Sang Raja pun berdiri.

“Yunho...” panggil Ibu Suri saat putranya hampir membuka pintu.

Dia tidak menengok sama sekali. “Ya?”

“Aku harap, kau memikirkan hal ini baik-baik... aku tidak ingin kau menyesal...”

Yunho menengok pada ibunya sesaat sebelum pergi. “Apakah Ibu menyesal?”

Ibu suri hanya tersenyum. Menatap dalam mata anaknya. Ada kesenduan tapi tertutup keharusan. Keterbungkamannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Saat akhirnya pintu tertutup, senyum itu berganti senyum miris diraut wajah berumur Ibu Suri.

“Maafkan aku Changmin... _eonni._.. kenapa anakmu sangat kuat?”

‘Yunho... kenapa kau mengikuti jejak ayahmu? Kau tak terhasut dan terjebak seperti ayahmu... tapi kau terlalu meragu dan memikirkan banyak hal hingga semuanya jalan ditempat.’

Love HoMin

Changmin melangkah cepat dengan kaki panjangnya. Sore ini banyak hal berbeda yang terjadi padanya. Biasanya baru keluar dari gerbang _Paviliun_ saja dia dicekal, tapi kali ini dengan mudah ia dapat melewati para pengawal. Saat Changmin yang keheranan bertanya, pengawal hanya tersenyum dan menyatakan mereka sudah diberi pesan Yunho jika Changmin akan kekediamannya.

Datangnya Yunho ke kamarnya membawa perubahan besar, apalagi saat tadi pagi dayang yang bertugas membangunkannya segera menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat melihat ia dan Yunho tidur seranjang tanpa pakaian. Changmin yakin pikiran si dayang sudah melayang kemana-mana. Ditambah Yunho memeluknya penuh perlindungan, semakin memperburuk semuanya.

Gosip Istana pasti sudah menyebar. Dan Changmin semakin penasaran apa yang diributkan dayang-dayang penggosip di dapur istana. Sambil menghampiri Yunho untuk menagih janji jalan-jalannya, Changmin juga ingin mendengarkan berita terhangat istana yang sudah lama tak ia ketahui dari terakhir pertemuan resmi istana yang dilakukannya.

Changmin tersenyum tertahan saat rombongan dayang sudah tampak didepan matanya. Dapur istana memang tak jauh dari pusat pemerintahan dimana Yunho berada, tetap disayap kiri Istana. Dan kebetulan, dari _pavilliun_ Timur ke gedung pemerintahan harus melewati sayap kiri. Beruntungnya Changmin~

Memanfaatkan keadaannya yang sedang sendiri (kabur dari pengawasan dayang-dayangnya) Changmin bersembunyi dibalik jendela yang tertutupi kertas tipis. Menyandarkan diri di tiang seolah sedang menunggu seseorang padahal pada kenyataannya... ia menunggu gosip dari ruangan sebelah yang hanya tertutup sekat tipis.

“ _Eonni_... aku tidak percaya ini, Sooyoung bilang tadi pagi ia melihat raja di kamar permaisuri.. _kyaaaa_! Ini mengejutkan!”

Sudah dimulai ya?

“Jangan bohong eunhi _-yah_ , ini tidak lucu.”

“Ini kenyataan _eonni!_ Terbukti berdasarkan fakta. Sooyoung bahkan bilang mereka tidur seranjang dalam keadaan telanjang. _Awww~_ mereka pasti baru melewati malam yang sangat panas _! Euh_ tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya _eonnie?_ Kepala kita bisa dipenggal kalau ketahuan.”

Changmin memutar matanya jengah. Hey dia mendengar semuanya! Dan mereka memang pantas dipenggal. Terutama si siapa itu? Soyoung? Pantas dihukum mati!

“Tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin Eunhi _-yah_ , mengingat sifat raja yang sangat antipati dengan permaisuri. Miran salah satu dayang pelayang raja bahkan mengatakan padaku tak pernah melihat raja keluar dari kediamannya untuk urusan pribadi. Lagipula apa kau tidak dengar gosip kalau tadi Yang Mulia Raja di rapat mengatakan akan mengambil selir dari bangsawan Kwon?”

Changmin membelalakan mata, benarkah?

“Eh benarkah? _Eonnie_ tahu darimana?”

“Tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan para menteri sewaktu menyiapkan hidangan... kasihan Permaisuri.”

“ _Eonni._.. apa ini masalah anak? _Ugh_ kasihan sekali permaisuri. Dia lelaki yang tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Kasihan jadi cuma penghias ranjang.”

“ _Hush_! Jang—”

Changmin melangkah menjauh. Ia sudah tak ingin mendengarkan gosip terhangat istana yang ternyata sangat memuakkan. Ia juga benci dikasihani, Changmin tak perlu rasa kasihan! Dia lelaki kuat, tak apa... Changmin tak boleh putus asa karena keputusan Yunho yang seolah benar-benar bulat mengambil selir.

Langkah terburu membawa Changmin ke gedung pemerintahan, melewati lorong-lorong yang dijaga banyak pengawal hingga tiba dipintu yang penjagaannya lebih ketat dari yang lain.

“ _Mama?_ ” Changmin menggigit pipi dalamnya. Panggilan itu tak pernah membuatnya biasa.

“Apa Yang Mulia Raja ada didalam? Katakan aku ingin menemuinya.”

Sang pengawal menggeleng, membuat Changmin mengernyit.

“Yang Mulia baru saja pergi bersama seorang wanita, _Mama_. Sepertinya ada urusan mendadak yang perlu diselesaikan. Wajah Yang Mulia Raja terlihat panik.”

Changmin tak mendengarkan kalimat penjelasan lainnya. Yang terus berdengung di telinganya adalah Yunho pergi bersama seorang wanita.

“Seorang wanita... apa dari bangsawan Kwon?”

Dengan ragu sang pengawal mengangguk, membuat genggaman tangan Changmin semakin mengerat. Apa benar-benar tak ada kesempatan?

Dengan pengendalian diri yang dimaksimalkan, Changmin berbalik pergi. Wajahnya datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dari mata _bambi_ yang meredup kau akan tahu betapa sedihnya seorang Changmin yang merasa dibohongi. Harusnya hari ini mereka kencan bukan? harusnya hari ini menjadi kesempatannya menyakinkan Yunho bukan? Kenapa semuanya seolah buntu?

Dibalik punggungnya, sang Pengawal yang ternyata seorang Son Hojun menatap kasihan.

“Kau baru mengumumkannya sebagai calon selir, tapi kau sudah melupakanku. Mungkin setelah mengangkatnya menjadi selir kau akan membuangku.” Lirihan itu keluar dari bibir Changmin yang terasa sulit melukis senyum walau hanya untuk keformalan.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Terus melangkah melewati tiap simpangan hingga _paviliun_ dimana tempat tinggal Yunho dan mantan raja terdahulu berada tepat beberapa meter darinya. Changmin putuskan untuk menjenguk mantan Raja, ia dengar kesehatan sang ayah kian memburuk dari hari ke hari.

Para dayang penggosip memang sarana informasi bagi Changmin yang selururuh waktunya lebih banyak tenggelam di kesepian.

Changmin mulai memasuki lingkungan gedung _paviliun_ barat. Bangunan yang merupakan tempat tinggal ayah mertuanya semakin dekat. Langkahnya mulai memelan, Changmin meragu. Ia tak pernah berinteraksi dalam lingkup nonformal dengan Ayah mertuanya semenjak menikah. Ini pasti akan sangat kikuk.

Terlalu terlarut pada pikirannya yang mulai bercabang-cabang membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget saat seseorang menabraknya cukup keras disertai bunyi pecahan benda berbahan dasar kaca. Mata _bambi_ nya menatap kebawah, kearah seorang perempuan yang jatuh terduduk dengan botol _porselin_ yang pecah dan isinya terbuang percuma.

“ _Ah_ obatnya...”

Changmin merasa bersalah mendengar lirihan perempuan itu. Ia segera berjongkok membantu mengumpulkan pecahan porselein.

“Maaf aku tidak sengaja,”

“Ah _Mama_! Tidak usah Yang Mulia... biar aku saja.” suara lembut khas tutur kata seorang bangsawan wanita membuat Changmin mengernyit. Awalnya dia pikir wanita ini pelayan karena membawa botol obat.

“Tapi aku juga salah karena aku menabrakmu.”

“Tidak, Yang Mulia tidak salah. Hamba yang kurang berhati-hati.”

Akhirnya Changmin diam, membiarkan perempuan itu mengumpulkan pecahan kaca. Mata bambinya memperhatikan penampilan perempuan itu yang memang jauh dari kata seorang pelayan. _Hanbook_ sutranya menjelaskan strata perempuan itu.

Tapi jika bukan pelayan, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa ada di _Paviliun_ barat?

Saat perempuan itu selesai mengumpulkan pecahan tersebut, dia mendongak. Membuat Changmin dapat melihat wajah cantik wanita itu.

“Yang Mulia,”

“Kau mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu.” Itu hanya sindiran halus Changmin yang tidak tahu bagaimana awal berkenalan.

“Kalau begitu perkenalkan hamba Kwon BoA dari bangsawan Kwon.” Perempuan itu tersenyum setelah mengenalkan dirinya, yang sayangnya berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin yang langsung terdiam.

Perempuan ini... calon selir itu? Perempuan yang akan benar-benar merusak hidup dan janjinya?

Changmin beranjak berdiri, diikuti BoA yang menatap bingung. Mata _bambi_ nya menatap tajam, penuh perhitungan. Dari atas kebawah Changmin menilai BoA. Dari tinggi badan yang ideal bagi seorang perempuan, wajah yang Changmin akui cantik, dan tutur kata yang sangat kental sopan santun. Perempuan itu memang sangat masuk kriteria yang disukai lelaki.

Mendadak Changmin merasa sangat sedih, apa hanya sampai di sini saja? Tapi matanya segera kembali menajam. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini! Perempuan ini bisa saja punya belang! Mungkin saja dia akan memanfaatkan Yunho yang seorang raja untuk kepentingan keluarganya.

Genggaman tangan Changmin mengencang, secara pribadi Changmin menganggap selir itu bukan predikat yang dapat dibanggakan. Menjadi selir sama saja seperti selingkuhan namun dalam lingkar formal. Selir tidak dinikahi, karena yang dinikahi seorang raja hanyalah permaisuri dan itu Changmin!

Bagaimana bisa BoA yang terlihat sangat sempurna di luar menerima diangkat menjadi selir? Changmin akan mengungkap belang perempuan ini!

“Kau... Calon selir dari Bangsawan Kwon, _kah_?” Changmin memakai topeng tenangnya. Wajahnya yang datar tersenyum formal namun mata _bambi_ itu berkilat tak suka saat didapatinya wajah BoA memerah malu.

“Iya Yang Mulia...” Changmin mengalihkan wajah saat tutur kata lembut itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Changmin merasa iri, entah bagaimana ia merasa tak pantas menjadi permaisuri. Tapi, Changmin memang lelaki bukan? ia tak mungkin selembut itu.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Yang Mulia Permaisuri secara dekat, dan ternyata benar kata orang-orang. _Mama_ sangat tinggi dan manis...”

Apa perempuan ini mengejeknya karena ia lebih tinggi dari Yunho? Dan aneh saat bersama Yunho?

“Tapi Yang Mulia juga tampan...” Changmin menoleh, kembali menatap wajah BoA yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Kenapa hatinya meragu? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

“Kapan pengangkatanmu BoA-ssi?”

“Mungkin akhir musim ini Yang Mulia,” Changmin terdiam, ia mulai merenung. Pengangkatan itu sangat cepat, apa ia bisa membatalkannya?

“Setelah pengangkatan hamba akan tinggal di _Paviliun_ selatan, hamba dengar Yang Mulia di _Paviliun_ timur. Itu tak jauh! Hamba akan sering berkunjung. Aku harap kita bisa dekat Yang Mulia.”

Pendar coklat itu menggelap. Changmin benci kenyataan yang baru menghantamnya. Kenapa BoA akan ditempatkan di _Paviliun_ selatan? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa ini sangat tak adil? Apa Raja ingin sering bertemu BoA hingga menempatkannya ke _Paviliun_ yang lebih dekat?

Apa Yunho membencinya hingga ia ditempatkan di _Paviliun_ yang paling jauh? Apa salah Changmin? Selama sebelas tahun Changmin bertahan, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa tak berarti? Apa pengorbanannya selama ini akan sia-sia?

“Ya.” Changmin menjawab diplomatis. Hatinya mulai tak tenang, dia ingin cepat pergi dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi menjenguk mantan raja adalah tujuannya ke sini, menghalanginya untuk berbalik pergi ke arah _Paviliun_ sepinya.

“Aku permisi BoA- _ssi_.” Langkah pelan namun tegas Changmin ambil, membuktikan ia seorang permaisuri dan lelaki secara bersamaan.

Love HoMin

Changmin memasuki kediaman mantan raja, setelah dayang memberitahukan kedatangannya ke sang ayah mertua dan dijawab dengan dipersilahkannya ia masuk.

Tak ada yang menarik diruangan itu. Kecuali sosok yang duduk disamping ranjang sang Ayah mertua.

“Yang Mulia...” Raja—Yunho tampak menoleh kepadanya, senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir hati itu.

Changmin menunduk kecil dan setelahnya menatap Ayah mertua yang tampak memejamkan mata. Kondisi beliau tampak kurang baik.

“Aku tidak menyangka Yang Mulia Permaisuri akhirnya menemuiku.” Changmin tersentak kaget, ia segera menunduk hormat.

“Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Ayah, panggil saja Changmin. Lagipula disini hanya ada Yang Mulia Raja, yang juga pasti tidak ingin dipanggil formal dalam lingkungan keluarga. Dan bukan bermaksud tidak hormat, tapi memang baru kali ini Hamba punya kesempatan menemui Ayah.” Changmin harap-harap cemas, semoga ia tak salah bicara.

“Dari sebelas tahun yang lalu, kau sudah berubah banyak Changmin- _ah_. Dulu kau sangat kikuk dan pemalu.”

Changmin memberanikan menatap wajah Ayah mertua, yang segera disesalinya saat mata lelah yang sayu itu ternyata menatapnya dalam.

“Tadi Yunho mengatakan jika dia akan mengambil selir, apa kau bersedih Changmin- _ah_?” Changmin tak menjawab, tapi lewat kilatan matanya seolah menjawab semuanya.

Raja terdahulu tersenyum sedih, kilatan itu tak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya di mata Istrinya sewaktu mereka menikah dulu. Waktu yang banyak berlalu, mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Tapi istri dari anaknya ini benar-benar tak beruntung. Dan sang Raja terdahulu merasa jika itu semua kesalahannya.

“Tak perlu menjawabnya. Yunho yang seorang suami yang ditanggungkan memahamimu harusnya mengerti.” Raja Terdahulu mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus rambut permaisuri lembut.

Mata bambi yang sedikit memerah membuat Raja terdahulu kembali tersenyum sendu. Penyesalan kian bertumpuk. Keegoisan istrinya terlalu berlebihan hingga menyeret banyak orang... tapi disini Changminlah yang sangat terluka. Jika kau lelaki yang berharga diri, ditempatkan menjadi istri sekaligus permaisuri lalu akan diduakan suamimu... kau bisa merasakan jika diposisinya?

Changmin kembali menunduk, lewat sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Yunho bergerak tak nyaman.

“Seseorang pasti punya _limit_ ayah.” Termasuk Changmin yang telah menanti perubahan selama sebelas tahun. “Tapi Yang Mulia Raja adalah suamiku, lewat janji pernikahan kami... aku percaya padanya jika ini mungkin yang terbaik, aku hanya berharap dia tetap ingat jika aku ini istri dan permaisurinya. Gelarku Choikang, pengharapan digelar itu terlalu besar jika ternyata aku dilupakan.” Changmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _sarkasme_ nya yang tergores perasaan gundah dihati.

Saat tersadar, ia semakin menunduk. “Maaf jika perkataan ku terlalu lancang Ayah... Yang Mulia Raja.” Changmin memundurkan diri. “Lebih baik Hamba kembali ke _pavilliun_ timur.”

“Bukankah kalian keluarga? Kenapa Kau sangat formal pada suamimu Changmin _-ah_?” Pertanyaan sang ayah membuat Changmin mendongak kaget, mata bambinya bisa melihat Raja terdahulu yang berusaha duduk dan memintanya kembali mendekat. “Apa setiap kalian hanya berdua, kau selalu formal seperti ini Changmin- _ah_? Yunho suamimu, kau harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang membuatmu nyaman, bukan kaku. Benarkan Yunho _-yah_?”

Yunho yang sedaritadi diam menatap kaget ayahnya, mencoba tenang lelaki bermata musang itu mengangguk. “Tentu saja, Changmin harus merubah panggilan formalnya. Dia istriku.”

Changmin tersenyum kecil, api harapan kecil tumbuh dihatinya. Yunho masih menganggapnya istri. “Aku merasa aneh kalau memanggil Yang Mulia hanya dengan nama,” lirihan kecil Changmin membuat raja terdahulu tertawa.

“Coba ayah tanya, apa yang kau rasakan saat berhubungan ranjang dengan Yunho, Min- _ah_?” telinga Changmin mulai memerah mendengar pertanyaan frontal ayah mertuanya. Padahal Changmin tahu jelas mereka tak pernah melakukan itu. Tapi pelukan...

“Aku seperti menemukan kehangatan _eomma_...” lirihan itu hampir tak terdengar, tapi raja sebelumnya menangkapnya dengan baik.

“Kau ingin memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan _eomma_? Hahaha.” Tawa lepas Raja terdahulu membuat Changmin ikut tertawa—walau masih malu-malu. Changmin merasa ayah mertuanya seperti ayahnya sendiri sebelum mengenal istri keduanya. ia merasa akan begitu mudah dekat dengannya.

Changmin mungkin tak sadar, Yunho memperhatikan semuanya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum lembut dan matanya menatap dalam wajah berseri Changmin yang tertawa. “ _Ah_ ini aneh sekali jika kau memanggil suamimu _eomma_. Bagaimana kalau... _hyung_?”

“ _Hyung_?”

“Iya _hyung_ , suami itu bukan berarti hanya pasangan hidup. Tapi ia bisa menjadi kakak, _appa_ bahkan _eomma_. Walau terkesan kau seperti adik Yunho jika memanggilnya _hyung_ , tapi tak masalah bukan? yang penting status kalian sudahlah jelas. Lagipula aku memang ingin selain menganggap istri, Yunho menganggapmu adiknya. Sehingga menjagamu dan tak akan menyakitimu Changmin- _ah._ ” Changmin meringis kecil saat pipi tirusnya dicubit gemas ayah mertuanya.

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam Raja terdahulu dan jemarinya disatukan ke genggaman tangan Yunho. Changmin menatap dalam genggaman tangannya yang pas dengan tangan Yunho.

“Yunho- _yah_ , jaga adik sekaligus Istri pemalumu ini mengerti?.”

“ _A-appa_...”

“Changmin- _ah,_ coba kau panggil Yunho... aku ingin mendengarnya.”

Dengan malu-malu Changmin mendongak menatap Yunho. Rasa _nervous_ membuatnya menjilat bibir atasnya yang terasa kering.

“Yun-Yunho _hyung_...” suara itu membuat Yunho membeku,

Kreeeek!

“Yang Mu—permaisuri kau berada disini?” Changmin menoleh, menatap perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya yang semula berpendar bahagia kini mendatar. Kenyataan menghapus kebahagiannya.

Beberapa meter darinya BoA—calon selir Yunho—berdiri dengan membawa nampan yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Changmin tak mengerti apa pekerjaan BoA, tapi perempuan itu tampak memiliki banyak akses hingga dapat keluar masuk Istana padahal belum menjadi selir.

Yunho yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah BoA melirik genggaman tangan mereka membuat Changmin dalam hati terkekeh mengejek dirinya. Perasaannya jungkir balik seketika.

Changmin bergerak mundur saat BoA mendekat dan meletakkan meja makan disamping ranjang raja terdahulu. Perempuan itu tampak akan menyuapi ayah mertuanya yang memang sedang sakit.

Gerak gerik nyaman ayah mertuanya dan Yunho yang sesekali mengajak mengobrol BoA sembari memperhatikan Ayahnya membuat Changmin menyadari sesuatu. Disitu ia seolah hanya orang asing. Dan BoA... dia lebih yang terlihat seperti permaisuri yang memerhatikan mertuanya.

Hati Changmin kembali terluka. Tak ada kesempatan. BoA terlihat sangat sempurna tanpa cela, lihatlah bahkan sekarang Yunho tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. Changmin belum pernah mendapatkan senyum itu. Belum pernah... apa selama sebelas tahun menyabaikannya Yunho sudah memiliki hubungan dengan BoA?

Jauh... Yunho semakin jauh darinya. Jurang pemisah mereka semakin lebar. Kesedihan menghantam Changmin, mungkin memang hanya sampai disini perjuangannya.

“Ayah, setelah makanan ini habis harus minum sup ginseng ini. Aku mencampurkannya dengan obat racikanku. Ayah harus cepat sembuh, benarkan Yunho _-yah_?”

“Tentu saja BoA.”

Changmin menunduk, mereka sangat akrab. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang memang cukup sulit dekat dengan orang.

Semua jalan benar-benar tertutup. Changmin harus rela janjinya retak. Changmin harus rela diduakan. Changmin harus rela Yunho semakin melupakannya. Changmin harus rela ibunya menangis diatas sana... ibunya... Changmin bahkan sekarang merasa tak pantas menjadi permaisuri, ia rasa ia tak bisa menjalaninya dengan baik seperti pesan ibunya. Dan kenapa kata ‘harus’ semua ada pada Changmin?

“Ayah... BoA- _ssi... H-hyung_ , aku permisi kembali ke _Paviliun_ Timur.”

Changmin dengan cepat beranjak berdiri, menunduk hormat ke Suami dan mertuanya lalu beranjak pergi. Tak dipedulikannya suara Yunho yang memanggil namanya dan ayah mertuanya yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mata _bamb_ i itu semakin merah.

Langkah Changmin benar-benar tepacu, hingga saat melewati lorong sepi ia memelankan langkahnya. Air mata akhirnya tak tertahankan meleleh dari mata _bambi_ itu. Keputusasaan Changmin yang tak tertahankan terus membuat linangan itu terus mengalir. Membasahi wajahnya. Changmin menahan kesedihannya lebih dari satu dekade, berharap semuanya indah pada waktunya.

Changmin meringankan kesepiannya dengan bermain pedang, tanpa sepengetahuan orang ia belajar memanah. Berlari mengelilingi bukit kecil hingga tubuhnya terbentuk seperti sekarang. Semua tak Changmin dapatkan _instan_ , ia berkorban banyak, bermodal pada tekadnya yang sekarang...

“Changmin- _ah_!” Changmin tersentak kaget saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan dengan sedikit memaksa membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Membuat wajahnya yang masih penuh air mata yang meleleh menatap sosok itu... sosok Yunho suaminya.

Mata _bambi_ nya yang terkaburkan air mata bisa menangkap Yunho yang menatap _shock_ kearahnya. Changmin tak tahu ia harus bagaimana. Air matanya tak mau berhenti meleleh, dan suaranya terlalu sengau untuk memberi penjelasan panjang. Otaknya terlalu frustasi dan stres untuk memikirkan banyak hal.

“Yunho _hyung_...” Changmin bisa mendengar suaranya serak dan putus-putus. “Calon selirmu... Nona Kwon sangat cantik.” Changmin rasa ia semakin sesenggukan dan cengeng. “Tapi jangan lupa lagi janjimu yang mengajakku jalan-jalan ya.”

Changmin segera melepaskan diri dari Yunho yang tak bergerak. Suaminya itu terlihat sangat tak menyangka. Dengan nafas yang terlihat tak teratur Changmin berlari pergi ke arah _paviliun_ Timur yang cukup jauh dari situ. Dengan tergesa diambilnya saputangan rajutan dan segera diikatnya melingkari telinga dan bawah mata seperti _masker_. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada yang boleh menyadari jika ia menangis.

Poninya yang cukup panjang Changmin atur hingga menutupi mata.

Love HoMin

Semalaman dikamarnya yang sepi dan dingin Changmin merenung. Air mata sudah tak menetes, tapi wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang kehilangan warna. Seharian itu Changmin tak makan, ia mengurung diri dan memikirkan banyak hal.

“Jika _eomma_ diposisiku apa yang akan _eomma_ pilih?” tak ada jawaban dari lirihan itu, hanya angin malam yang kian berhembus dingin dari sela lubang jendela.

“ _Eomma_ , aku sudah memutuskan...” Changmin tersenyum dengan matanya yang sama sekali tak berpendar.

“Janjiku tak bisa kutepati. Menjalani hidup dengan baik sebagai seorang permaisuripun sudah tak bisa, Kwon BoA lebih baik daripada aku. Jadi alasan apalagi yang membuatku bertahan _eomma_?”

“ _Eomma_... semuanya memang selesai disini. Sudah tak ada harapan, aku akan melepaskan bebanku selama sebelas tahun ini. Aku akan melepaskan diri dari Istana dan kewajiban seorang permaisuri yang melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki. Rasanya menjengkelkan sekali, aku kalah telak dengan takdir.”

Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang membengkak.

“ _Eomma-yah_ , secepatnya kita akan bertemu lagi.”

Love HoMin

Changmin melangkah pelan ke arah kandang kuda dibelakang istana. Para dayang istana yang meriasnya mengatakan jika raja meminta mereka melakukan itu. Para dayang juga mengatakan jika Yang Mulia Raja menunggunya dibelakang istana.

Hari itu Changmin menggunakan baju yang tak mencolok dengan rambut yang dibiarkan digerai. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya pucat dan matanya yang berlingkaran hitam tertutupi riasan tipis. Bibirnya yang kehilangan warna diberi pewarna bibir yang membuatnya merah—padahal Changmin sudah mencoba menghilangkan dengan air.

Saat mata _bambi_ nya bertemu tatap dengan mata musang suaminya, Changmin tersenyum kecil.

Changmin putuskan ini adalah kenangan terakhir mereka. Kencan pertama dan terakhir. Setelah ini Changmin tak akan pernah mengganggu Yunho lagi, ia akan membiarkan Yunho bahagia dengan seorang Kwon BoA.

Izinkan Changmin untuk satu hari ini menganggap Yunho sangat mencintainya. Izinkan Changmin merasa dicintai. Izinkan hanya untuk hari ini ia merasakan disayang dan dimanja oleh suaminya.

Yunho suaminya bukan?

Apa ia egois meminta Yunho satu hari miliknya untuk membalas sebelas tahun yang terbuang percuma dan penuh kesia-siaan?

“Halo Yunho _hyung_ , aku Shim Changmin—istrimu yang sangat kau cintai.” Bibir Changmin melirih yang tak mungkin didengar Yunho.

Mata _bambi_ nya menatap keatas, langit siang itu mendung. Semendung hidupnya.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salam
> 
> NyoNyo Wiyet & Melqbunny


	3. Make Out Session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My colab with melqbunny :*  
> She available on [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5087255/)  
> Jika cerita ini berkenan, tinggalkan jejak :)

Mendung...  
  
Yunho menengok keluar jendela... "Bukan hari yang baik untuk keluar..."  
" _Hyung_... Berhentilah mengejutkanku. Jangan bersembunyi di bawah jendela begitu." Umur semakin bertambah, tetapi sepertinya Heechul berniat balas dendam atas kelakuan Yunho di masa remaja yang sering usil.  
Heechul menegakkan badannya. Mengumpulkan informasi adalah hobinya dan tidak ada pengecualian untuk rajanya sekalipun.

"Kau akan tetap pergi di cuaca seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Changmin. Kemarin karena penyakit ayah tahu-tahu kambuh, kami batal pergi."

"Kau tidak terlihat senang. Kalau tidak ingin pergi, tak usah saja."

" _Hyung._ Ini bukan urusanmu!" kata Yunho kasar sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau membuatnya marah _, hyung_." Hojun muncul tiba-tiba disamping Heechul. Yang ditegur hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Giliranmu mengurusnya."

"Dia bukan bayi, _hyung_."

"Sama saja. Dia tetap adik kecilku." Hojun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Heechul. "Jangan senyum-senyum! Pergi sana!"

Bercakap-cakap dengan Heechul membuat _mood_ nya buruk. Jadi dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia menuju kandang kuda. Tak dipedulikannya siapapun yang memberi hormat padanya.  
Setelah mengusir pengurus kudanya, Yunho menghampiri kuda kesayangannya. Dibelainya kuda itu bahkan digaruknya belakang telinganya. Kuda itu menyukainya, membuat sang raja tersenyum. Tetapi senyum itu dengan cepat memudar begitu bayang-bayang air mata Changmin menghampirinya.  
Istrinya, Permaisurinya yang selalu kuat itu menangis. Malam itu di kamar Changmin, lelaki itu juga bersedih. Apakah dia ini bisanya hanya membuat istrinya menangis?  
  
Yunho menatap kudanya, makhluk berkaki empat itu seolah tahu jika pemiliknya sedang bimbang dan sedih, dia menepuk sisi tangan Yunho dengan moncongnya. "Kita akan pergi dengan Changmin hari ini. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?" Tentu saja kuda itu tidak bisa menjawab. "Rahasia kita ya, dia itu sangat kuat. Dan aku takut sudah menekannya terlalu jauh hingga batas" Katanya berbisik.

Sedetik setelahnya, Changmin muncul dengan pakaian sederhana tetapi sama mempesonanya. Ada senyum manis di wajah itu, membuat Yunho mengulas senyum juga.  
Satu tangan terjulur, menunggu Changmin meraihnya. "Kemarilah..." katanya lembut.

Changmin merasa sangat berat untuk tersenyum. Hatinya seolah tak ingin membohongi diri lagi.  
Tapi melihat Yunho membuat Changmin sadar, salah jika ia melukai hari istimewa ini dengan kesedihannya.

Jemari tangan kirinya bergerak, mengelus sepasang benda yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Sepasang cincin giok sebagai pertanda pernikahannya dengan Yunho.  
Seegois dan sebesar apapun harga diri Changmin, dia tak pernah melepaskan sepasang cincin itu dari jemarinya.  
Cincin yang didapatkannya kala ia diputuskan menjadi pasangan sekaligus seorang Permaisuri.

Hal-hal baik mulai Changmin pikirkan, kenangan indahnya yang sedikit ia putar ulang dibenak, hingga akhirnya senyum manis terlukis diwajah.

Melihat balasan senyum dan uluran tangan suaminya membuat senyum si _bambi_ semakin cerah. Diraihnya uluran tangan itu, dan digenggamnya erat.

Suara lembut Yunho, Changmin suka. Tangan hangat yang balik menggenggamnya, Changmin suka.

"Yang Mulia..." Changmin kembali tersenyum. Hari ini keegoisannya yang sebenarnya sangat tinggi akan Changmin turunkan. Ia akan bersikap manis, walau sejujurnya Changmin tak yakin ia bisa bersikap manis. "Mau mengajak hamba kemana?" Changmin tahu ucapannya sangat formal, tapi ia terlalu malu setelah kemarin Yunho melihatnya lemah.

"Ke tempat aku dibesarkan. Tempatnya indah, jadi kuharap kau menyukainya. Hanya saja perjalanan cukup jauh. Mungkin saja kita akan menginap disana." Yunho tak suka mengecewakan orang, terlebih keluarganya. Dia memang ingin pergi ke rumah masa kecilnya itu, lagi pula disana mereka bisa terbebas dari gosip kerajaan.

Entah bagaimana Changmin merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang akan dikenalkan Yunho ke dunianya.

Bibirnya terkekeh kecil, apa-apaan yang tadi melintas diotaknya?

"Bukan masalah Yang Mulia, lagipula hamba tidak meragukan pilihan anda. Tapi masalahnya apa ini tidak menganggu jadwal Yang Mulia? Apalagi kita akan menginap..." Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia jadi berpikiran tidak-tidak. Telinganya sedikit memerah. Tapi...

Pemuda pemilik mata _bambi_ itu menggigit pipi dalamnya, setidaknya pelukan Yunho pasti didapatnya di mengakhiri hari bersama. Changmin sudah tak ingin berharap lebih... Walau otak _evil_ nya terus saja menggodanya.

Melihat Changmin mengalihkan pandangan, Yunho berpikir lelaki disampingnya ini merasa sungkan padanya. "Tidak apa. Bukan masalah. Kita cukup menikmati acara jalan-jalan ini. Lupakan tentang istana." ‘ _Dan biarkan Heechul hyung sibuk sendirian’_ -tambah Yunho dalam hati.  
"Oh ya. Ini kuda kesayanganku. Namanya Taepoong. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Melupakan istana ya? Changmin tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepala. Dia memang akan menikmati ' _kencan_ ' ini, dan Yunho menyetujuinya...

Namun yang paling membuat _mood_ Changmin naik adalah karena Yunho bilang 'kita', kita yang berarti Yunho dan Changmin. Kita! Changmin suka kata itu.

Dengan wajah yang berseri Changmin mengalihkankan pandangan ke kuda hitam yang terlihat perkasa disamping Yunho, poni rambut kuda itu panjang, sangat hitam dan jatuh secara tegas ke leher tegap si kuda. Membuat Changmin menatap berbinar.

"Ini kuda kesayanganmu _hyung_? Wah..." Tanpa sadar Changmin mulai menghilangkan keformalannya.

Mata _bambi_ nya tak menatap Yunho, terus terpaku pada kuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Seumur-umur Changmin baru melihat kuda secerminan dengan pemiliknya seperti ini.

"Kita naik kuda ini hyung? Bersama? Tidak kelelahan atau matikan kudanya??" Changmin terus berbicara panjang tentang rasa penasarannya pada kuda seeksotik ini. Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh belakang telinga kuda kesayangan Yunho.

"Naik, jadi ingin naik... Argh! Apa yang kuda ini lakukan!" Changmin terloncak kaget plus syok saat hidung si kuda yang lembab menyentuh lehernya.  
Ia terjerembab ke belakang dan akan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya jika Yunho tak ditabraknya.

Secara reflek, Yunho melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Changmin, sedangkan tangan lain melingkari dadanya. Menahan jatuhnya Changmin. Memang tidak mudah, sebab istrinya itu lelaki dewasa yang beratnya jauh jika dibanding wanita atau anak kecil.

Yunho tetap memeluk Changmin walaupun tidak perlu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.  
"Taepoong hanya ingin berkenalan, maafkan dia karena mengejutkanmu, ya." pinta Yunho.

Wajah Changmin tak memerah. Tapi telinganya berkata sebaliknya. Yunho yang memeluknya—menahannya dari terjerembab membuatnya _nervous_.

Hangat. Hati kecil Changmin mengakui ia menyukainya, ingin selalu seperti ini. Walau ia tidak suka rasa gugupnya. " _Hyung_..."

Dibasahinya bibir bawahnya semakin gugup, Changmin harap tangan Yunho yang melingkar di dadanya tak merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... _Hyung_...." Bagaimana cara mengatakan ke Yunho untuk melepaskan pelukannya? Bersandar di dada Yunho memang menyenangkan. Tapi ini di kandang kuda! Changmin takut dan pasti akan malu jika ada yang memergoki mereka—terutama penjaga kuda dalam posisi seperti ini.

Changmin itu pemalu—entah bagaimana fakta ini tak hilang hingga umurnya sematang ini. Dan Changmin semakin malu saat nafas Yunho mengenai lehernya. Bagian yang tersentuh hidung kuda masih merinding, dan Yunho membuatnya semakin merinding!

Merasa Changmin sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, perlahan dilepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi satu tangan Yunho tetap berdiam di pinggang Changmin, menahannya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Kau belum pernah naik kuda?" tebak Yunho. Tangannya yang lain membelai kudanya –permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat kudanya terkejut juga. Taepoong sempat terlonjak tadi. Melihat kejadian barusan, sepertinya Changmin tidak terbiasa dengan hewan tunggangan ini.  
"Kalau begitu di sana aku akan mengajarimu menunggang kuda. Kita bisa menaiki Taepoong bersama. Tapi perbekalan akan diangkut kuda lain." jelas Yunho. Tetap saja dia tak ingin terlalu membebani kudanya ini.

Sebelah tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya membuat kegugupan Changmin tak minggat-minggat. Tangannya menggenggam ujung baju erat. Antara greget ingin menampik atau mengelus(?) tangan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya. Changmin gelisah.

Seingatnya pelukan ibunya tidak pernah membuat gugup dan gelisah seperti ini.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Bi-bisakah sekarang kita naik _hyung_? Kudanya pasti penasaran ku naiki." Changmin yang penasaran naik kudanya. Banyak hal membuatnya tidak terlalu memproses kalimatnya yang jadi terkesan aneh.

Ia juga terlalu gugup hingga tak terlalu fokus pada apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Yang ia dengar hanyalah _'belum pernah naik kuda'_ _'akan mengajari'_ dan _'naik kuda bersama'_.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan kini mereka sudah menunggangi kudanya. Perlu sedikit bantuan dari pengurus kuda saat naik tadi. Yunho duduk dibelakang Changmin, tangannya melingkar di perut Permaisurinya itu untuk memegang tali kekang. Dari sini dia bisa menghirup aroma wangi lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Dia harap Changmin baik-baik saja selama perjalanan, karena jauh dan lagi ini pengalaman pertamanya naik kuda.

Kaki kuda mulai melangkah, gerakan mendadak itu membuat Changmin kaget dan dengan reflek menggenggam lengan Yunho. Tubuhnya pun sedikit terdorong ke belakang hingga sepenuhnya bersender di tubuh Yunho.

Helaan nafas sang raja ditengkuknya membuat Changmin semakin membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering karena gugup. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kain dilengan Yunho.

Changmin menoleh, mencium bibir lelaki dibelakangnya. Sebelah matanya berkedip dan lidahnya membasahi bibir atas bawahnya.

STOP! Itu hanya bayangan gila Changmin yang mendadak liar. Pada kenyataannya Changmin hanya diam. Duduk kaku menghadap ke depan.

Yunho bisa merasakan kegugupan Changmin, tubuhnya terasa agak kaku dipelukannya, bahkan lengan bajunya menjadi korban remasan tangan Changmin. "Jangan khawatir. Lemaskan badanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh." janji Yunho.

Changmin menurut, dilemaskannya badannya dan dengan pelan namun pasti bersandar ditubuh Yunho.  
Tangannya terjulur mengambil alih tali kekang yang digenggam tangan kanan Yunho. Lalu tangannya yang lain mengarahkan tangan itu memeluk perutnya.

"Aku takut..." Changmin takut jatuh apalagi jika ada batu tajam mengenai kepalanya, tapi lebih dari itu semua... Ia takut Yunho yang sekarang mengajaknya kesuatu tempat hanya berdua, cuma ilusi semata.

.

.  
  
Perjalanan memakan waktu lama dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi memasuki gerbang. Bukan gerbang istana, tapi lebih menyerupai kompleks kuil. Tidak ada panitia penyambutan, hanya 1 orang yang bertugas untuk mengurusi kuda. Tempat ini memang sepi, dan cukup jauh dari desa terdekat.

Mereka tetap menunggangi kuda hingga pekarangan. Yunho turun dari kuda lebih dulu, sementara pengurus kuda memegangi kendali Taepoong. Dengan kedua tangan yang terulur, dia siap membantu Changmin turun dari kuda. "Pindahkan kakimu ke sisi yang sama, lalu lompat saja ke arahku." Dia sudah siap untuk menahannya.

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit. Ini terasa memalukan sekali. Mata _bambi_ nya melirik-lirik kecil ke pengurus kuda yang memegangi Taepoong.

Harga diri Changmin membuatnya perang batin.

Tapi Changmin terlalu takut, bukan takut jatuhnya sih tapi takut kehilangan _moment_ nya. Jarang-jarang Yunho terlihat memanjakannya seperti ini. Padahal ada pijakan untuk mempermudah turun dari kuda... Tapi Yunho justru menginginkannya turun dengan lompat kepelukannya.  
Mencoba tebal muka, walau sulit karena telinganya kembali memerah Changmin memindahkan kakinya yang mengangkang untuk berada di satu sisi sama dengan tubuh sang kuda.

Dengan harap-harap cemas dan malu ia melompat ke Yunho. Menghamburkan diri ke tangan Yunho yang terjulur hingga memeluknya erat. Kepala Changmin di bahu Yunho, dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat bahu lelaki itu.

Changmin rasa... Ia jadi tidak mau lepas dari posisi ini—dia lupa, jika disitu masih ada penjaga kuda.

Yunho sempat menyadari arah lirikan mata Changmin. Membuatnya berpikir jangan-jangan dia malu karena harus melompat kearahnya? Memang ada pijakan untuk membantu turun, tetapi dia khawatir Changmin yang belum pernah menunggang kuda sebelumnya itu akan membuat gerakan yang tidak wajar dan mengejutkan Taepoong. Bisa-bisa kudanya itu mengamuk atau melemparkan Changmin dari punggungnya.

Ada kelegaan saat Changmin memilih untuk menurutinya dan melompat ke pelukan Yunho. Raja itu merasakan sepasang tangan yang ada dibahunya tengah memeluknya erat, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan diri.  
Dengan isyarat, diperintahkannya pengurus kuda untuk membawa Taepoong untuk beristirahat, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lelah sekali?" tanya Yunho, "Ayo masuk dan beristirahat. Aku sudah berpesan agar mereka menyiapkan teh dan cemilan."

Changmin menganggukan kepala. Tapi ia tetap diam tak merubah posisi. Gara-gara dipeluk, Changmin jadi malas bergerak. Hangat sih, di hari yang telah menjelang malam begini.  
Sedikit modus dan berbohong kecil ke Yunho tidak apa-apakan? Lagipula ini _moment_ spesial... Mungkin juga _moment_ terakhir, bukankah Changmin sudah memutuskan?

"Aku lelah dan sangat mengantuk..." Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _Mood_ nya sedikit memburuk.

Sejujurnya Changmin tak mengantuk. Ia juga tak lelah. Hanya pantatnya saja yang sangat pegal karena tidak terbiasa duduk menunggangi kuda terlalu lama. Sepertinya juga, Changmin tak merasa punya pantat. Pantatnya mati rasa.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin. Pasti karena tak terbiasa menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan kuda begini.  
Hanya saja dia tak mengira Permaisurinya punya sikap yang cukup manja begini _. ‘Tak apalah,_ ’ pikir Yunho. Tak ada salahnya memanjakan istri sendiri. Lagi pula siapa lagi yang bisa diperlakukannya begini kalau bukan Changmin?

"Kalau begitu lingkarkan kedua kakimu di pinggangku. Aku akan menggendongmu hingga teras belakang. Mereka menyiapkan makanan dan minuman disana, jadi kita bisa beristirahat sambil menikmati taman belakang."

Changmin malu... Harap-harap cemas bin senang. Cemas karena takut ada yang melihat, dan senang karena... Entahlah Changmin bingung mendeskripsikan perasaan hatinya.

Ia menurut.  
Kedua Kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang terangkat, melingkari pinggul Yunho. Kedua tangannya yang berada dibahu Yunho menjadi tumpuan berat badannya. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu kanan suaminya itu.

Changmin bisa merasakan tangan Yunho bergerak menahan pantatnya. Duh... Pantatnya, karena sedang mati rasa sentuhan itu jadi tidak terasa. Changmin sedih :/  
Tapi... Changmin merasa salting saat sesuatu milik Yunho bisa dirasakannya... Tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Changmin menjilat bibir bawahnya. Bolehkan ia memanfaatkan kebersamaan ini? Changmin bimbang. Tapi ia juga ingin sebuah kenangan... Kenangan yang tak terlupakan jika ia pernah menjadi permaisuri dan istri Yunho... Tapi bagaimana dengan harga dirinya?

Kebingungan Changmin seolah tak ada ujungnya. Hingga mata _bambi_ itu terpejam menduselkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Yunho.

Changmin lelah. Semuanya bertentangan. Harga diri, perasaan, pemikiran, semuanya memojokannya pada pilihan yang berbeda. Terlalu lelah... Hingga Changmin putuskan untuk kali ini, _moment_ ini, semuanya untuk hatinya. Harga diri dan pemikirkan biarkan semuanya berlalu terlebih dahulu. Dari awal perjalanan ini, bukankah ia sudah memutuskan semuanya untuk perasaannya? Kenapa ia terus bimbang? Sekarang tidak boleh lagi!

"Yunho _hyung_..." Changmin melirih ditelinga Yunho, tanpa sadar menyerupai desahan.

Yunho merasa geli dan risih. Pertama karena wajah Changmin yang menempel di tengkuknya. Juga desahan yang tertangkap telinganya. Apakah Changmin hanya lelah dan mengantuk saja hingga suaranya terasa menggelitik begitu?

Belum lagi karena dia menggendong Changmin di pelukannya, bagian depan tubuh mereka jadi menempel. Memang beberapa lapis pakaian menjadi penghalang antar kulit, tetapi sempat terasa saat milik Changmin bergesekan dengan miliknya. Rasanya jadi tidak nyaman. Teras pun jadi terasa jauh, tapi dia harus kuat, tak boleh melepaskan Changmin begitu saja dan membuatnya terjerembab.

Walau tidak mudah, dan juga cukup berat, Yunho berhasil membuka dan menutup pintu tanpa bantuan siapapun. Saat itu, satu tangannya harus menggeser pintu sementara tangan yang lain menahan berat tubuh orang dipelukannya, membuatnya agak meremas pantat Changmin.  
Dirinya memang tak ingin banyak orang tahu jika raja ada disana. Jadi jumlah bantuan di tempat ini sangat sedikit. Lagi pula Yunho kecil jarang mendapat bantuan ataupun dilayani. Hampir semua dilakukan sendiri, bahkan termasuk mempersiapkan air untuk gurunya. Waktu itu tak terlihat kalau dia anggota keluarga kerajaan, bahkan putra mahkota.

Ketika sampai di teras, Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya. Menekuk kakinya hingga terduduk di dekat dinding, bersandar. Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa teh, bermaksud untuk memberi hormat padanya juga. Tetapi Yunho mengisyaratkan untuk meletakkan meja kecil yang berisi teh dan cemilan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.  


Berat badan Changmin menekan tubuhnya, ditepuknya punggung lelaki itu pelan. "Changmin... Minumlah dulu."

Beberapa saat Changmin hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Sialan. Yunho meremas pantatnya tadi, membuat bagian itu terasa panas. Padahal pantatnya itu sedang mati rasa, tapi... Kenapa?

Membuat suami menunggu lama itu tidak sopan. Apalagi jika suamimu seorang raja. Changmin mengendurkan pelukan tangannya, memberi sedikit jarak hingga Yunho bisa melihat wajahnya.  
Mata _bambi_ nya menatap _intens_ mata musang di depannya. Belah bibirnya yang terasa kering dibasahinya hingga semakin merona menunjukan warna.

Changmin bisa merasakan tangan Yunho masih di punggungnya. Posisi mereka sangat intim. Changmin rasa ia menduduki sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh diganggu,

"Kau yang harusnya minum Yunho _hyung_... Tinggiku melebihimu, beratku pasti tak main-main." Changmin terkekeh kecil. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat ucapan BoA.

Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Yunho. Duduk dengan bersimpuh di samping Yunho. Diambilnya cawan air, lalu dituangkannya dalam gelas _porselein_ kecil.

"Untukmu..." Gelas kecil digenggam jemari tangan kanan dengan disanggah telapak tangan kiri. Changmin tersenyum. Salah satu tugas seorang istri sudah dilakukannya. Walau simpel dan terkesan tak penting, tapi bisa melakukan ini Changmin sudah senang.

Lagi-lagi kelakuan Changmin membuatnya bingung. Padahal tadi seperti tak ingin lepas dari pelukannya. Tapi kini sudah bersimpuh di sampingnya dan menawari minum.

Belum pernah diperlakukan begini sebelumnya, tetapi diterimanya gelas _porselein_ itu dengan senang. "Memang kau lebih tinggi dariku, tapi tak seberat yang kau kira, kau juga harus minum. Apa kau tidak haus?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin, tadi saja dia membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

Changmin tertawa tertahan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Yunho seperhatian ini dengannya. Changmin rasa andaikan sebelas tahun yang terbuang percuma berubah menjadi Yunho yang seperti ini.  
Diawal pernikahan, disaat hati... Pemikiran... Dan otaknya masih sejalan... pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi kenyataan, tak seindah kata 'andaikan'. Semuanya tak bisa dirubah, ia hanya bisa menikmati saat-saat langka yang diberikan suaminya. Saat-saat yang memang ia khususkan untuk hatinya. Hanya hati.

Mengingat masa lalu membuat Changmin merasa tak baik. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, Changmin tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, emosi dan mentalnya tak stabil. Walau ia bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Yunho... Apa bisa menerimanya? Lelaki itu pasti sudah mulai menyadari.

"Aku haus..." Changmin menatap Yunho yang meminum air dari gelas pemberiannya _intens_.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin minum." Mata _bambi_ beriris coklat itu semakin menatap _intens_ setelah Yunho menjauhkan bibir gelas dari mulutnya. Tatapan itu terus tertuju pada bibir hati yang terlihat basah. Bibir bawah Yunho, menggodanya.

Changmin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sialan, sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan Changmin punya pikiran kotor tentang Yunho? Changmin lelaki! Tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat tertarik pada Yunho yang juga lelaki? Harga di—lupakan itu!  
Changmin semakin mengigit bibirnya. Kenapa perasaan ini begitu datang mendadak? Apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya?

Yunho mengernyit. Apa maksudnya haus tapi tak ingin minum?  
"Apa tenggorokanmu tak kering, Min- _ah_? Kenapa tak ingin minum?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Sebenarnya Yunho merasa aneh karena sedari tadi Changmin memandangnya _intens_. Seolah ada hal yang tertahan di lidahnya. Belum lagi bibir bawah yang digigit itu, pasti Changmin sedang bingung sekarang. Tapi kenapa? Hal apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini?

Tangan Yunho terjulur, perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh bibir Changmin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya jemarinya mendarat di sana. "Jangan gigit bibirmu... Bagaimana jika nanti berdarah?" Yunho mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Gila! Jemari Yunho yang menyentuh bibirnya semakin memperparah keadaan. Yunho benar-benar menguji pertahanan yang ada di diri Changmin.  
Ia tahu maksud Yunho baik. Tapi kenapa otaknya mencerna lain maksud baik Yunho? Bibir Yunho di depan matanya. Mata _bambi_ nya mengikuti pergerakan bibir itu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan bibir suaminya? Sebelas tahun yang lalu di upacara pernikahan. Menyedihkan.

Changmin membuka kecil celah bibirnya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya yang kecil dan panjang. Lidahnya bergerak menyentuh jemari dibibirnya.

Bibir hati... Changmin ingin melumat bibir itu.

Saat Yunho tersentak kaget dan akan menarik tangannya. Changmin segera menahan tangan itu dengan tangannya. Memasukkan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah Yunho ke mulutnya. Lidahnya membelai jemari itu, dan sesekali digigitnya kecil gemas.

Tangan lain yang bebas, Changmin arahkan ke bibir hati itu. Mengelusnya pelan. Pupilnya terus terfokus ke apa yang dia sentuh.

Changmin benar-benar ingin di cium...

Yunho sempat terlonjak ketika Changmin menahan tangannya. Bukan kali pertama Changmin melakukan ini. Menahan jemarinya didalam mulut. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil. Tidak sakit tetapi geli. Dan Yunho yakin jarinya akan sangat basah ketika keluar nanti.  
Dia jadi penasaran, apakah Changmin begitu menyukai jemarinya yang kasar itu?

Ditatapnya mata Changmin, tetapi sepasang mata itu tertuju ke bibirnya, dimana jemari Changmin kini berdiam. Tak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya begini tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus pikirannya. Alih-alih jemari Changmin, pandangan matanyalah yang memenuhi pikiran Yunho. Sepertinya Permaisurinya itu begitu menginginkan bibirnya.

Segera dibantahnya sendiri pikiran itu. Mustahil. Tak mungkin Changmin menyukainya, atau menyukai bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Lelaki itu pasti melakukan semata-mata hanya karena ingin memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi Yunho tak pernah memintanya sekalipun.

Diliriknya gelas ditangan kirinya. Masih terisi setengah. Dipandanginya bibir Changmin sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa gelas itu ke bibirnya sendiri, mereguknya habis sebelum diletakkan gelas itu di meja. Jemari Changmin otomatis tersingkir. Dan lelaki yang lebih muda itu terkejut hingga melonggarkan genggaman tangannya yang menahan tangan Yunho.

Segera disambarnya kesempatan ini untuk balik menahan tangan Changmin. Tangan yang tadinya membawa gelas pun berdiam dibelakang kepala Changmin, menahannya tetap disana.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Bibir Changmin masih sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Dimanfaatkannya kesempatan itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dan didorongnya semua teh yang ditahan dimulut hingga berpindah kedalam mulut Changmin.

Bibir yang saling menempel, membuat Yunho bisa merasakan pergerakan kerongkongan Changmin. _‘Berhasil tertelan’_ –pikir Yunho. Saat itu dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka, dijauhkan wajahnya dan ditatapnya wajah istrinya. Yunho tersenyum.  
"Dasar keras kepala. Apa jadinya kalau kau sampai pingsan karena kurang air?"

Changmin tersentak. Matanya terbelalak saat sadar Yunho telah mencium bibirnya.

Bibir Yunho kenyal, apalagi bagian bawahnya. Tapi tadi Changmin terlalu syok hingga tak fokus. Changmin menyesal. Padahal kejadian tadi... Changmin tak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi. Kecuali dengan paksaan? Atau godaan kecil? Berhasil tidak ya?

Changmin jadi ingat pertama kali Yunho datang ke kamarnya, dan semua godaan yang dia buat gagal.  
Tapi... Bukankah kali ini Yunho lebih menyambutnya? Bibir hati itu bahkan tadi menggodanya tanpa diminta.

Sepertinya otak Changmin mulai eror karena jelas Yunho hanya menunjukan kepedulian bukan godaan.

"Dasar keras kepala. Apa jadinya kalau kau sampai pingsan karena kurang air?"

"Kalau aku tidak keras kepala, apa hyung akan melakukan hal yang tadi?"  
Changmin memasukkan belah bibirnya bergantian ke mulut. Merasakan jejak-jejak manis yang Yunho tinggalkan.

Dia ingin lagi. Tadi Yunho memberinya cuma-cuma. Kalau dia minta lagi... Bolehkan? Yunho memberinyakan? Changmin benci ditolak.

"Hyung..." Changmin menggenggam lengan lelaki didepannya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Mata _bambi_ nya sedikit ia lebarkan hingga semakin berbentuk dengan kantong mata dibawahnya. Kelopak itu menatap bergantian bibir dan mata Yunho. Meminta.

"Yunho..." lirihan itu mulai terdengar putus asa. Changmin ingin meminta, tapi ia takut ditolak.

Sebenarnya bukan takut ditolak, tapi Changmin terlalu malu saja.

‘ _Melakukan apa?_ ’ pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah Changmin. Berusaha mencari maksud dari kata-kata dan gerak tubuhnya. Bergantian Changmin memasukkan belah bibirnya, seolah ada yang tertinggal.

Tangan Changmin yang kini menahan lengan Yunho, juga suara lirih memanggil dirinya, belum lagi pandangan mata Changmin yang bergantian menatap matanya atau bibirnya.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat Changmin inginkan, tetapi Yunho tak bisa menyebutkannya.. "Ah?" seolah bisa memecahkan misteri yang sulit. "Kau ingin minum teh lagi!" Tebak Yunho. "Teh disini memang enak. Tunggu biar kuambilkan untukmu." kata Yunho sambil berusaha meraih ke atas meja untuk menuang air ke dalam gelas.

Changmin menahan tubuh Yunho. Tangannya memegang erat kedua ujung bahu tegap lelaki itu.  
Memaksa lelaki itu kembali menghadap dan menatapnya.

Changmin kesal. Ia ingin berteriak dan memukul kepala Yunho yang tidak peka pada kodenya. Changmin itu malu. Malu. Malu. Malu. Tapi kenapa Yunho seolah mempermainkan.

Apa lelaki itu tidak mau?

Atau lelaki itu tidak tahu?

Argh! Changmin frustasi. Dengan nekad didekatinya tubuh Yunho. Dipeluknya bahu lelaki itu dan diciumnya bibir hati dari sang Raja yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat polos.

Kekuatan yang berlebih membuat mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan si _bambi_ yang menindih Yunho. Tapi Changmin tak peduli! Ia terlalu gemas dan ingin!

Disesapnya bibir yang akhirnya Changmin dapatkan. Dilumatnya penuh keinginan. _Hell_... Changmin merasa sangat puas hingga ia memiringkan kepala dan semakin melumat berantakan—alias tak pengalaman bibir Yunho.

.

**Flashback 22 tahun lalu.**

" _Mmuaah_!"

Yunho kecil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tapi kecupan itu hanya mendarat di pipinya.

" _Aigoo_... Yundola imut sekalii..."

Anak kecil itu membuka mata. " _Umma_ , kalau _poppo_ di bibir?" Bukan ibunya, hanya seseorang anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Itu untuk orang dewasa atau sudah menikah."

"Kalau melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Kalau seorang putra mahkota _poppo_ di bibir sebelum menikah, dia tak akan bisa menikah dengan gadis cantik." ancam Heechul yang sukses membuat Yunho terkejut dan takut. "Tapi aku iri dengan orang yang akan menikahimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bibir Yundola sangat manis."

"Manis? Bagaimana _umma_ tahu kalau belum pernah _poppo_ bibir Yun?"

"Siapa bilang belum pernah?"

Yunho cemberut, air mata yang tertahan sudah melapisi kornea matanya. Dia berlari ke arah seseorang yang sedang memasang tali busurnya. " _Huweee..._ Hojun- _appa_... Bibir Yun sudah di _poppo_ Heechul- _umma_. Yun tidak bisa menikahi gadis cantik"

Tali busur gagal terpasang. Hojun menahan Yunho dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menggodanya, _hyung_." Tegur Hojun pada Heechul yang hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Kau pasti menikah dengan seseorang yang manis. Ingat kata peramal itu kan?"

Air mata Yunho berhenti mengalir, dia mendongak menatap Hojun. "Yunho akan jadi orang yang hebat dan menikahi seseorang yang manis. Tapi untuk itu kau tak boleh menangis."

"Aku tak mau menangis lagi kalau begitu."

.

Sejak kecil Yunho iri dengan Hojun dan Heechul. Mereka punya orang tua yang sangat menyayangi mereka. Karena itulah saat kecil dia memanggil mereka dengan Umma dan Appa. Dia sangat menyayangi orang-orang di masa kecilnya. Dan sejujurnya dia tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang memberinya beban sebesar sekarang.

Apa orang mengira hidupnya sempurna dan bahagia? Sejak kecil hidupnya tidak normal, selalu melihat orang lain dengan iri. Saat remaja, dia sudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang berhati busuk. Lalu tahu-tahu menikah saat dia belum siap. Kenapa dia harus menanggung semua hal dan memikulnya dengan tegak? Yunho pun ingin bisa tidur siang di padang rumput dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sesekali dia muak dengan semua formalitas dan prilaku yang dibuat-buat.

Dia tak mau Changmin termasuk di dalamnya. Tapi walau bagamanapun ikatan mereka tak bisa diputus.

Yunho menyukai Changmin. Dia menyayangi lelaki itu entah sebagai apa.

Tapi prilakunya yang melumat habis-habisan bibirnya membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Benar kata Heechul, bibirnya bisa membuat orang kecanduan. Apa artinya bila Changmin hanya menyukai bibirnya saja?

Yunho sempat menangkap ekspresi Changmin yang kesal dan muak. Sepertinya dia merasa gemas. Sebelum akhirnya dia menciumnya ganas hingga badannya tertindih.

Raja itu membiarkan saja Permaisurinya melumat bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia merasa ini harus dihentikan. Yunho menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menjadi tumpuan saat dia membalik posisi mereka berdua.

Ada bunyi benturan dan Yunho langsung cemas jika istrinya kesakitan. Tubuh Yunho terangkat, tangan menahan kedua tangan Changmin.

Nafas keduanya memburu, dan ada benang _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir mereka yang sama-sama bengkak, merah, dan sedikit terbuka. Baju Changmin jadi agak kusut tapi menurut Yunho, dia terlihat manis

Benang _saliva_ terputus dan Yunho menjilat bibirnya, tetapi cairan itu mengalir di sudut bibir Changmin. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan, Yunho akui itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Min- _ah_? Kau suka mencium bibirku?"

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Yunho _hyunghh_..." Changmin kesulitan bernafas karena lumatan berantakannya. Tapi dia merasa sangat puas.

Walau terengah-engah, ia masih mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Matanya tertuju pada bibir bengkak si suami yang semakin memerah. Menggodanya... Memanggilnya untuk membuat belahan itu semakin bengkak... Harusnya ini cukup, tapi kenapa Changmin ingin melakukannya lagi? Lagi! Dan lagi!

Apa dia menyukai bibir hati itu?

Jawaban yang terlintas diotak membuat keningnya berkernyit. Tak salah, Changmin sangat menyukai. Hingga sekarang Changmin merasa terobsesi pada bibir itu.

Terobsesi, hal baru yang selama ini tak pernah Changmin rasakan. Itu hanya bibir, kenapa menjadi candu?  
Dan apa ia harus menjawabnya? Changmin malu sekali untuk menjawab hal memalukan begitu.

Belah bibir Changmin yang masih terbuka perlahan mengeluarkan lidah. Menjilat sudut bibir mencapai pipi yang dibasahi cairan _saliva_. Sayangnya Cairan itu telah mencapai ke dagu membuat ia tak bisa mencapainya. Changmin frustasi, cairan itu sangat manis—diotaknya—hingga ia tak rela kehilangan.

"Hyung, kalau aku bilang suka. Apa kau mau menciumku lagi??" Changmin menatap mata musang lelaki diatasnya. Tanpa sadar tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit mengangkat, terutama kepalanya yang semakin mendekati wajah Yunho.

Tangannya masih ditahan Yunho di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Changmin serius –Yunho tahu. Dan reaksinya kini yang berusaha meraih bibirnya lagi membuatnya keheranan. " _Mpft._.. Ha... Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa lepas. "Astaga..." kata pertamanya setelah bisa menahan tawanya.

Dia menatap lelaki di bawahnya dengan senyum lembut yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau bosan dengan bibirku?" tanyanya tenang. Tapi tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yunho mencium Changmin lagi, dengan _antusiasme_ yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Dia juga melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin. Satu tangan yang bebas untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak membebani Changmin. Sedangkan yang lain membelai satu sisi badan Changmin hingga paha. Diremasnya pelan sebelum melingkarkan kaki kanan lelaki di bawahnya itu ke pinggangnya.

Awalnya Changmin kira Yunho mengejeknya dengan menertawakannya. Tapi saat bibir hati itu mencium bibirnya... Seluruh pemikirannya seolah mengambang tak jelas.

" _Ahh... Yunhh... Mmm_...." Changmin merasa tubuhnya bergetar saat Yunho membelai tubuhnya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang tersentuh terasa sangat panas.

Kaki kanannya yang panjang dan jenjang dilingkarkan Yunho ke pinggang lelaki itu, disambut lingkaran kakinya yang erat hingga tak ada jarak diantara hal yang sangat privasi milik mereka.

Tangan Changmin yang bebas menggenggam gemas udara kosong. Bibirnya terasa kaku dan perih karena dihisap serta digigit gemas suaminya.  
Tapi kenapa sangat menyenangkan? Kenapa hati Changmin mendoktrinnya jika ini yang memang harus dilakukan?

" _Hyunghh... Mmm_..." Belah bibirnya yang tipis tapi berisi terbuka, mengeluarkan ujung lidah yang menggoda malu-malu bibir bawah Yunho. Ujung lidah itu terlihat ragu-ragu menyentuh gigi lelaki di atasnya.

_Saliva_ tak terelakan menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Badan Changmin tak bisa diam. Mengikuti lumatan Yunho. Tangannya semakin meminta pegangan saat rasa nikmat menjalar dari bawah tubuhnya akibat gesekan yang tak sengaja terjadi.

Lidah Changmin bergerak menyentuh giginya, dan Yunho pun menyambutnya dengan lidah juga. Lidah keduanya bertaut, dan Yunho terus mendesak lidah Changmin. Ciuman ini begitu berantakan, basah, dan membuatnya sedikit pusing karena kurang oksigen. Diantara tautan bibir mereka, Yunho berusaha meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Kedua kaki Changmin melingkar kuat di pinggangnya, membuat bagian privat menempel dengan hanya lapisan kain yang menghalangi. Yunho merasakan getaran yang menyenangkan ketika bagian itu bergesekan dengan milik lelaki di bawahnya. Dia pun menginginkannya lagi.

Jadi tangan kanannya diarahkan ke bongkahan pantat Changmin. Menahannya agar lelaki di bawahnya tak banyak bergerak, sekaligus meremasnya sementara badan Yunho bergerak untuk memberikan fraksi untuk area privat mereka. Awalnya pelan, tapi dengan segera temponya bertambah. Erangan Changmin terdengar diantara ciuman.

Changmin mendesah lebih dalam. Suaranya menjadi dalam dan sarat nafsu yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.  
Iris coklatnya yang harusnya terang, semakin menggelap. Changmin tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya panas. Otaknya hanya memikirkan sentuhan Yunho. Dan selangkangannya, kenapa seperti ada yang bangun?

Changmin menjulurkan tangannya hingga menggenggam bahu Yunho. Meminta lelaki diatasnya melepaskan ciuman basah mereka. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan, Tapi gerakan Yunho di area bawahnya terlalu cepat hingga ia tak bisa bernafas. Changmin butuh mengambil nafas, tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Saat suaminya tak menghiraukan genggamannya, Changmin semakin tak bertenaga. Gerakan yang semakin meliar pada daerah privat merekapun membuatnya semakin tak berkutik. Lidahnya semakin sulit mengimbangi lidah Yunho mengakibatkan dirinya kalah  
dan membiarkan lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya.

"Yunhohh _hyuhmm... mmm... Ugh_!" disela desahannya yang kian melirih Changmin rasanya akan tersedak karena lidah Yunho dan entah _saliva_ milik siapa yang tertelannya.

Changmin benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat Yunho menciumnya. Ditambah fakta, dengusan nafas Yunho dari hidung mancung itu yang mengenai hidungnya benar-benar membuat ia tak berkutik karena rasa _nervous_ tak jelas.

Yunho merasakan Changmin melemas, tak lagi membalas ciumannya dengan agresif, bahkan dengan mudah lidahnya bisa mengeksplorasi rongga mulut lelaki di bawahnya.  
_‘GAWAT!_ ’ teriak Yunho dalam hati. Segera dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka, juga gesekan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dipandanginya Changmin, matanya sayu, keringat membasahi dahinya, mulutnya yang terbuka penuh dengan _saliva_ hingga membasahi dagu dan pipinya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun.

"Maaf..." lirih Yunho, tangannya mengusap _saliva_ di dagu Changmin. "Maafkan aku... Aku sudah menyakitimu." lirihnya lagi, kepalanya menunduk. Dia pun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi itu...

"Jangan... Hah... Hah... Yunhohh..." Sebelum Yunho beranjak pergi, Changmin segera melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang Raja. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka seperti tadi. Dirapatkannya juga kembali kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Benar-benar tak dibiarkannya Yunho pergi.

Akibat gerakan tak berpikir panjang itu. Miliknya yang _semi_ _hard_ tanpa sengaja bergesek dengan sesuatu yang keras. Changmin mendongak, mendesah kecil tepat di wajah lelaki yang menindihnya. Menunjukan pada seorang Jung Yunho jika ia mempunyai leher jenjang dan _birthmark_ didagunya.

Saat tersadar Changmin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Tadi sangat memalukan. Ia malu.  
Tangannya berpindah memeluk dari sela-sela ketiak suaminya. Tetap tak membiarkan Yunho beranjak menjauh.

Yunho disuguhi pemandangan dimana Changmin mendesah tanpa bisa ditahan, leher jenjangnya melengkung didepan matanya. Semua itu terjadi saat area privatnya bergesekan dengan milik Changmin.

Namun secepat pemandangan indah itu datang, secepat itu pula Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Pelukan tangan Changmin berpindah dibawah ketiak. Ditambah dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya erat, membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana. Tapi disaat yang sama, dia harus menahan beratnya agar tidak menimpa Changmin. Tak bisa bergerak banyak tanpa menyakiti Changmin mungkin.

Changmin tak tahu kenapa. Gesekan tadi membuatnya menginginkan lagi. Otaknya yang masih berkabut tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia kebingungan. Antara malu dan ingin. Tapi keinginan itu sangat kuat.

Dipeluknya erat lelaki di atasnya, sebelum pinggulnya mulai bergerak. Membuat gerakan yang menimbulkan gesekan diantara benda milik mereka.  
Dibalik dada Yunho bibir Changmin terbuka mulai kembali mendesah nikmat.

Gerakannya yang mulai tak beratur membuat Changmin tak kuat. Posisinya di dada Yunhopun membuatnya pengap. Ia berpindah posisi. Memposisikan kepalanya dibahu lelaki diatasnya.

Desahan dalamnya kembali terdengar... Tak tanggung-tanggung tepat ditelinga suaminya. Changmin _pabo_.

"Changmin.. haah.. Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu.." pinta Yunho dengan suara tertahan karena kenikmatan. Dengan tangan kiri, diusapnya kepala Changmin.

Changmin masih mendesah saat ia menuruti Yunho. Satu tangannya yang memeluk erat terlepas. Berganti meremas lengan orang yang memang seharusnya miliknya.

Keposesifan Changmin keluar disaat ia mengingat suaminya ini akan mengambil selir. Kenikmatan ini bagai candu, Changmin tak mau! Tak mau kehilangannya.

Dari lengan ia kembali berpindah. Menyentuh rahang Yunho. Mengelus hidung mancung yang bernafas seolah seperti mencoba mengendalikan sesuatu.  
Tangannya kembali bergerak, turun hingga ke bibir hati yang terasa bengkak karena ulahnya.

Dibalik desahannya, Changmin tersenyum senang. Ia yang membuat itu.  
Kedua tangannya beralih ke bahu. Tubuhnya ia turunkan seluruhnya ke lantai hingga Yunho bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan bibir bengkak terbuka kecil terus melontarkan desahan yang sebenarnya sudah coba Changmin tahan. Namun karena pengalaman pertama, membuatnya sangat sulit bersesuaian dengan rasa nikmatnya.

"Yunhoah.... K-kau tidak menyakitiku... _Mmm ahh_..." diantara desahannya Changmin mencoba menjawab.

Saat gesekan yang ia buat semakin kasar, Changmin memejamkan mata dengan bibir bawah yang digigit. Sangat tegang. Ia merasa sangat tegang. Dan seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

‘ _Manis._ ’ –pikir Yunho. ‘ _Sangat sangat manis_ ,’.

Jika pada keadaan biasa saja Changmin terlihat tampan dan manis, kali ini dia terlihat sangat manis. Bukankah harusnya dia terlihat berantakan? Tetapi kenapa Yunho tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya?

Desahan Changmin memenuhi telinganya. Sangat merdu, apalagi saat dia mendesahkan namanya. Jemari Changmin yang menelusuri wajahnya meninggalkan jejak panas.

Awalnya Yunho ingin berhenti, tetapi justru sekarang Changminlah yang menggerakkan badannya, membuat area privat mereka bergesekan.

Hanya dengan gerakan sederhana seperti itu bisa membuatnya merasakan nikmat, sekaligus membuatnya bisa melihat Changmin yang nampak bersinar.

Kali ini Yunho ikut menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, membuat gesekan jadi tak beraturan dan kasar.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Mata lelaki di bawahnya itu terpejam, menahan kenikmatan. Dijulurkan lidahnya dan mulai dijilatinya rahang Changmin. Dia ingin tahu rasa dari kulit Changmin yang tak seputih kulit wanita. Dia ingin merasakan semuanya. Perlahan lidahnya turun ke sisi kanan leher Changmin. Dikecupnya leher itu dan digigit kecil sebelum menjilatnya lagi.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Nafas Changmin yang tidak beraturan menerpa wajahnya. Panas...  
"Changmin... Ahh... Kauu... Kau indah sekali..."

Jilatan dan gigitan dari wajah yang menelusuri rahang hingga lehernya benar-benar membuat Changmin gila. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin panas.

Yunho yang membalas hingga gerakan dibagian privat mereka semakin meliarpun membuatnya semakin gila. Panas... Terlalu panas... Butuh pelepasan, tapi seperti apa?

Kelopak mata yang terpejam perlahan menunjukan iris coklatnya. Iris coklatnya yang sangat berkabut. Kabut nafsu itu bersitubruk dengan tatapan gelap Yunho.

"Hmm... Ah... Yunhoh _hyung_... Benarkahh..." Changmin menangkup pipi Yunho, dikecupnya singkat bibir lelaki itu, lalu kembali mendesah tak tau tempat. Tepat dimata Yunho. "Tapihh... Kenapahh... ah... rasanya se-seperti ini _mmm_..."

Changmin merasa kelabakan. Gesekan dibagian bawah mereka membuat tubuhnya panas dan gerah. Pakaian yang dipakainya terasa tak nyaman. "Yunho... Panashh..." Tangan Changmin meraih pita _jeogori_ nya. Mencoba melepaskan bajunya. Rasanya sangat panas. Hingga seluruh bajunya basah oleh keringat.

Dan pada akhirnya Changmin tak tahan, ia ingin melepas bajunya. Bagian bawahnya pun terasa sangat sesak. Meminta dibebaskan. Changmin tak pernah merasa miliknya selinu dan sesensitif ini.  
Apa Yunho juga merasakannya? Lewat sentuhan kedua benda milik mereka, Changmin bisa merasakan milik Yunho sangat keras dan... Ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya.

Ada rasa takut dan malu. Tapi... Masa sih lebih besar dari miliknya? Changmin ingin menyentuhnya. Penasaran. Pikirannya jernihnya benar-benar tertutup kabut. Hingga pemikiran liar yang selama ini mengendap muncul ke permukaan.

Setiap inchi tubuh Yunho terasa panas. Gila! Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang menunggu di ujung sana, tetapi Changmin sepertinya tak tahu. Dia masih terlalu polos.

Ketika lelaki di bawahnya mengeluh karena merasa panas dan tidak nyaman hingga menarik pita _jaegori_ nya untuk sedikit mendinginkan badan, Yunho menyingkapnya pula. Satu tangannya meraba dada dan perut Changmin yang basah oleh keringat. Yunho memandang dada itu sekilas sebelum meraup _nipple_ kanan Changmin. Menjilati dan menggigit kecil sementara tangannya berhenti di dada kiri dan meremas kasar, sebelum jarinya memainkan _nipple_ kecil itu.

Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak _saliva_ dari _nipple_ kanan ke leher Changmin. Berhenti sebentar untuk menggigit dan mengecup singkat leher jenjang itu sebelum lidahnya yang basah melanjutkan perjalanan ke telinga. Lidahnya bergerilya masuk ke lubang telinga Changmin. Yunho memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut lalu meniup pelan telinga Changmin. "Jangan ditahan... Keluarkan saja... Hah... Semuanya... Akan terasa nikmat..." bisik Yunho diselingi desahan. Sesuatu juga sedang berusaha mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya, tetapi dia ingin mereka keluar bersama.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Ingin menangkap wajah Changmin saat kenikmatan pertamanya mendera. Jarinya tak henti meremas dada dan mencubit _nipple_ kecil milik lelaki di bawahnya.

"Yunho _hyuunghh... Emmm_...." Changmin semakin mendongak, tangan Yunho yang memanja tubuhnya membuatnya tak tahan. _Nipple_ nya semakin tegang dan sensitif hingga sedikit tersenggol saja ia sudah bergetar. Dan Yunho dengan gilanya meremas, menekan dan mencubit gemas tonjolan kecil itu, membuat Changmin merasa mencapai batasnya. Celana di bagian selangkangannya pun kian basah. Sesuatu ingin keluar.

Dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat bahu Yunho, ia menggesekkan miliknya semakin kuat ke arah milik suaminya.

Bibir tipis itu selalu mendesah makin dalam saat gesekan kasar terjadi.

"Yunho... Ahh... Ada yang mau ke-keluar...mmm...." Changmin memejamkan mata saat gesekan kuat itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan nikmat. Wajahnya memerah oleh bara nafsu.

Ditengah panas yang benar-benar membakar tubuhnya, lewat mata yang menyipit sayu Changmin bisa melihat Yunho yang bernafas dengan hembusan kasar, sesekali geraman bercampur desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir hati itu. Yunho menatapnya sangat dalam, seolah menantikan dan ingin menerkam sesuatu.

" _Hyunghh_... Ahh... Ahh..." Changmin benar-benar tak tahan. Tatapan Yunho membuatnya jauh kali lipat lebih panas dan bergairah. Gerakan tubuh Changmin semakin liar dan berantakan. Sesuatu semakin mendesak keluar. Dan akhirnya...

Kaki Changmin melingkar erat dipinggul Yunho. Pantatnya terangkat, menekan kuat kedua kelelakian mereka yang masih tertutupi kain celana. Badai itu datang melanda Changmin dengan sangat hebat. Dibawah tubuh Yunho badannya bergetar hebat.

Kepala Changmin benar-benar mendongak hingga leher yang ditetesi keringatnya benar-benar ter _ekspos_. Mata bambi itu setengah terpejam dengan desahan puas yang cukup kuat.

Dan akhirnya celana Changmin menjadi sangat basah karena sesuatu telah keluar dari organ privasi miliknya yang kemudian kian melemas.

Changmin memang pernah bermimpi basah, tapi mimpi basahnya tak sepanas ini. Tak senikmat ini. Dan tak sememuaskan ini. Pengalaman mimpi basahnya tak jauh beda dengan anak lelaki yang terbangun dan kaget saat dirinya mengompol.

Yunho memberi pengalaman baru yang tak akan terlupakan olehnya. Changmin bahkan mulai merasa kecanduan.

Yunho melihat saat Changmin mencapai _orgasme_ nya. Sepasang kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya melingkar jauh lebih kuat, menekan area privatnya dengan kuat. Tubuh Changmin yang bergetar mempengaruhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia ingin keluar, tapi ditahannya hingga Changmin memperlihatkan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Kepala yang mendongak, leher penuh keringat yang ter _ekspos_ , mata yang setengah terpejam, dan desahan yang sangat merdu terdengar. Semuanya karena Yunho, karena dia seorang.

Melahap kenyataan itu membuat Yunho tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Dibenamkan wajahnya ke leher Changmin, meredam sebagian besar desahan yang keluar. Matanya terpejam, berusaha mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih. Tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa, dan cairan kental keluar dengan kencang didalam celananya.

Yunho tetap di posisi itu sambil menormalkan nafasnya. Belum pernah dirinya merasakan hal senikmat ini. Belum pernah dirinya merasakan _orgasme_ sehebat ini.

Tubuh dibawahnya melemas, demikian juga dengan area bawah keduanya. Yunho pun nyaris ambruk saat itu juga. Yunho mengerahkan tenaganya untuk ambruk di samping Changmin.

Mereka sama lelahnya dan sama berantakannya. Nafas yang sama-sama terdengar keras seperti baru berhenti berlari. Suhu tubuh perlahan menurun. Diliriknya lelaki yang lebih muda disampingnya. Tangan Yunho terjulur, mengusap pipi tirus itu. Berusaha menawarkan kenyamanan untuknya.

Saat tangan Yunho mengusap pipinya, mata Changmin terpejam. Menikmati usapan itu. Mulutnya masih terbuka kecil, mengambil nafas menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Yunho _hyung._.. Hah...." Tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho yang ada dipipinya, matanya terbuka. Menatap Yunho dalam.

"Hyung..." Changmin mendekati tubuh Yunho, lalu memeluknya dengan manja. Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat dan setengah telanjang dengan baju yang hanya terpasang di lengan.

Benar ya kata orang? Kalau hubungan ranjang dapat mendekatkan suami istri yang jauh.

Wajah si _bambi_ mendekat ke telinga Yunho. Bibir yang membengkak dan merah itu melirihkan kalimat dengan nada merajuk. " _Hyung_ aku lapar!"

Oke, ini tidak romantis bukan?

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangan Yunho sebenarnya agak sakit dan lelah karena sedari tadi menahan berat badannya diatas Changmin. "Tunggu sebentar." pintanya. Dia masih ingin tiduran disini sebentar. "Bersihkan badan dulu sebelum makan malam. Kurasa air hangat untuk mandi sudah tersedia."

Tadinya Yunho tak ingin banyak bergerak, tetapi suara perut Changmin membuatnya meraba-raba meja kecil disana. Diraihnya sepotong kue dan disodorkan ke depan mulut Changmin.

Changmin melahap kue yang disodorkan Yunho dalam sekali suapan. Sangat bersemangatnya hingga ujung jari Yunhopun masuk ke mulutnya. Ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Sepotong kue sama sekali tak mampu membuat perut Changmin bertahan. Ia beranjak duduk, menggambil kudapan kue dan memakannya rakus. Tapi saat ia melirik ke bawah, Changmin segera menghentikannya makannya.

Ia jadi teringat apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Telinganya lagi-lagi kembali memerah.

"Yunho _hyung_! Aku ke kamar mandi..." Changmin beranjak bangun, merapihkan dan mengikat pita _jaegori_ panjangnya ke sedia kala.

Saat Changmin melangkah, ia hampir saja terjatuh karena kakinya ternyata masih lemas. Selangkangannya pun cukup perih karena gesekan kasar yang lalu.

Burun*ughukk bendanya baik-baik sajakan?

Mendadak Changmin khawatir tanpa sebab. Ia berjongkok tak jauh dari pintu. Menyakinkan diri kalau kaki dan selangkangannya sudah lebih baik.  
Pengalaman pertama itu memilukan dan butuh banyak penyesuaian diri. Kadang reaksi tubuh terlalu berlebihan pada hal yang dianggap 'sepele'.

Dan sialnya Changmin masuk ke orang 'kadang' itu.

Yunho yang melihat itu akan beranjak, sebelum dilihatnya Changmin sudah kembali berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Langkah Changmin yang sedikit mengangkang sangat aneh dan membuatnya ingin tertawa.  
Tapi ia yangmembuatnyakan? Keinginan tertawanya hilang sudah.

Yunho terus melihat pintu yang sepertinya Changmin lupa menutupnya. Ia akan mengalihkan wajah sebelum kaget saat kepala Changmin menyembul dari sela pintu dengan tampang asem dan malu.

" _Hyung_ , kamar mandinya dimana sih?"

Pelayan tidak ada yang lewat ya Min?

**To be continued...**


	4. When Dreams Like True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata miring pertanda kata-kata itu bukan kata baku dalam KBBI :)  
> Tapi kalau ada keseliruan, tolong kasih tahu yaaaa~

Changmin membuka matanya. _Bambi_ itu mengerjap menyesuaikan retinanya pada kilau-kilau cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat cela-cela ventilasi. Kamar itu sudah terang. Tak temaram oleh cahaya lilin seperti tadi malam.

Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke sisi kasur. Dan segera kecewa saat sisi itu kosong dan sama sekali tak ada jejak kehangatan.

Kemana Yunho?

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di kasur lipat itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dan hidungnya benar-benar mendengus saat Yunho tak berada disekelilingnya.

Tangannya merapihkan bajunya yang sangat berantakan, pitanyapun tak terpasang dengan baik. Tadi malam tak terjadi apapun, tapi... Itu bukan berarti Changmin tak bertingkah sok manja ke suaminya. Entah bagaimana, semenjak sentuhan nikmat di ruang santai ia jadi semakin berani. Tak tanggung-tanggung menggoda Yunho yang ternyata tak... Menolak?

Changmin benar-benar senang. Ia merasa dicintai. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan yang harmonis, ini keajaiban.

Hal buruk memang sempat melintas di otak. Tapi Changmin tak mau memikirkannya. Jalani saja, terima semua yang Yunho beri untuknya. Untuk ke depan, lihat saja apa yang dilakukan takdir. Yang jelas, Changmin tak akan mau menjadi yang pertama tapi ternyata kedua.

Setelah merasa rapi, Changmin beranjak bangun. Bajunya seperti _coat_ panjang semata kaki namun berbahan tipis. Di bajunya itu juga terdapat belahan hingga menunjukan betis dan hampir setengah pahanya yang tak tertutup apa-apa. Ia terlalu malas menggunakan celana panjang di saat tidur.

Changmin itu memang sedikit kurang ajar dalam berpakaian. Tapi sebenarnya, baju malam untuk seorang Permaisuri yang sudah tak pernah dipakainya semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu lebih parah dari ini. Lagi pula Yunho sendiri yang memberinya baju ini! (hanya alibi, karena pada kenyataannya suaminya itu juga memberi celana yang diabaikan Changmin, dasarnya pemilik mata _bambi_ itu memang usil.)

Changmin menggeser kecil pintu. Melihat tak ada dayang, dengan seenaknya ia keluar dari kamar itu. Langkahnya pelan menelusuri teras yang bersinggungan langsung dengan halaman depan.

Udara pagi hari memang segar, tapi juga membuatnya begidik karena tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selapis _jaegori_ panjang dengan belahan terbuka. Tangannya menyentuh kedua lengan, dingin sekali. Matanya sibuk melihat sekeliling mencari Yunho. Kediaman itu sangat sepi, sepertinya memang hanya ada beberapa dayang disitu dan mungkin sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan air hangat.

Iris coklatnya berpendar senang saat akhirnya menemukan Yunho di halaman belakang. Lelaki itu terlihat sudah rapih dan sibuk dengan Taepoong, kudanya. Langkahnya semakin panjang. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tanah secara langsung saat ia turun dari teras.

"Yang Mulia!" Changmin membasahi bibirnya. Memanggil Yunho dengan _excited_. Lupa jika seorang Istri apalagi permaisuri seorang raja harusnya tak seperti itu.

Taepoong terlihat segar pagi ini. Tak terlihat kalau kemarin harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan dua laki-laki dewasa di punggungnya. Mungkin karena udara disini lebih segar daripada di istana.

"Yang Mulia!" Dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya ini bahkan tanpa melihat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Yunho. Tetapi begitu mengalihkan perhatian dari kudanya kepada Changmin, alisnya berkerut. "Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Semalam Changmin tak mau mengenakan celananya, dan dengan baju panjang serta belahan tinggi hingga setengah paha, kulit kakinya mudah tersentuh udara pagi jika melangkah.

Changmin tampak tak terlalu peduli pada perkataan Yunho, matanya lebih tertuju pada Taepoong yang balas menatapnya. Ia ingin menyentuh, tapi takut seperti kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong bagian yang didengus Taepoong masih sering merinding—padahal Yunho lebih parah dari Taepoong, tapi kenapa tidak merinding?

"Aku tidur nyenyak _hyung_..." Changmin mencoba menjawab satu-persatu. "Kalau masalah dingin, Kediamanku dipaviliun barat jauh lebih dingin. Ah tapi itu jangan kau pikirkan.” Changmin menoleh, tersenyum tipis ke arah Yunho.

Matanya kembali teralih ke Taepoong dan dengan sedikit ragu mencoba mengelus kepalanya.

Changmin sering keceplosan, tapi ia harap Yunho tak perlu memikirkan apa yang ia ucap. Changmin tak pernah membutuhkan rasa kasihan dari siapapun. Ia juga sudah tak ingin membuat Yunho serba salah menghadapinya.

Yunho memandangi Changmin yang nampak ragu untuk menyentuh kuda hitam itu dengan bingung. Dia pernah menyelinap ke paviliun Changmin sebelum menikah. Tapi, hangat-hangat saja tuh.

"Jangan ragu menyentuhnya." Yunho berdiri dibelakang Changmin, satu tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Permaisurinya yang mengelus Taepoong, menguatkannya dan mengarahkannya untuk membelai kepala kuda itu dengan benar. Tangan lain melingkar di perut Changmin, sementara kepalanya disandarkan di bahu. "Kau berbohong Min- _ah_. Badanmu saja gemetaran begini."

Tangan Yunho yang berada dipunggung tangannya benar-benar hangat. Dan Tangan lain yang melingkar di perutnya... Yunho benar-benar sudah tak sungkan.

Posisi mereka sangat intim, tubuh bagian belakangnya benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh depan Yunho. Sejujurnya Changmin tak terbiasa dimanjakan seperti ini. Suaminya benar-benar membuat sifat haus kasih sayangnya semakin muncul ke permukaan. "Aku tidak bohong..." Changmin tetap kukuh pada jawabannya.

Satu tangannya yang bebas menangkup tangan Yunho, meremasnya pelan dan memintanya semakin memeluk perutnya erat.  
Pelukan Yunho selalu hangat. Changmin merasa nyaman dan seakan tak pernah punya masalah.  
Tangan kanan Yunho masih membimbing tangannya mengelus Taepoong, saat wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah suaminya itu.

Wajah Changmin semakin mendekat, hingga ujung bibir Yunho dapat dikecupnya.  
Changmin senang, ia bisa melakukan ini.

" _Hyung_ , apa kita jadi pergi menemui gurumu?"

Walaupun mulai tahu jika Changmin sering melakukan hal tak terduga semacam ini, tetap saja dia terkejut. "Hah?" Pikirannya serasa dihempaskan sesaat. "Ah. Iya. Kita akan bertemu dengan beliau. Lalu pengasuhku. Setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu naik kuda... Kecuali bila kau masih lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah, apakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Changmin menyahut antusias. Dia akan mengetahui orang-orang yang selama ini penting bagi hidup Yunho. Posisi ini benar-benar seolah memang ialah yang dari awal yang utama.

Hari kemarin saat dia terluka seolah tak pernah ada. Semua benar-benar terasa samar-samar.

Kemana kecanggungan mereka?

Kemarau setahun dibalas hujan sehari. Yunho benar-benar merealisasikan pribahasa itu ke hidupnya. Padahal permasalahan belum selesai, tapi Yunho membuatnya tak bisa berpikir selain hari ini. Salah, selain saat ini.  
Yunho... Membuat Changmin ingin menjedukkan kepala karena membuatnya sangat suka dimanja dan disentuh. Andai harga dirinya masih dipikirkan, pasti Changmin sudah menenggelamkan diri ke sumur terdekat.

" _Hyung_?" Mata _bambi_ itu melirik malu-malu Yunho. Sebelum dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh membuat tubuh Yunho hampir saja terhuyung jatuh jika tak punya refleks bagus.

Tangannya memeluk bahu suaminya dengan mata yang menatap dalam.  
Sebelah Kakinya dengan tidak sopan terangkat mengelus paha Yunho. Changmin itu nakal sekali, walau ia secara tak sadar melakukannya. Changmin hanya teringat saat ia digendong seperti koala oleh Yunho.

" _Hyung_ , ayo berangkat!"

Changmin benar-benar lupa banyak hal. Ia lupa belum mandi, lupa belum berganti baju... Padahal Penampilannya benar-benar masih berantakan khas bangun tidur. Rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang dayang melihat kemesraan mereka yang tak tahu tempat, menunduk malu dan segera beranjak pergi. _Poor_ Dayang.

Yunho merasa risih dengan kaki Changmin yang mengelus pahanya. Sungguh kelakuan yang tidak pada tempatnya, tetapi suaranya yang terdengar bersemangat layaknya anak kecil, membuatnya sadar kalau Changmin tidak sengaja. Sepasang mata coklat yang menatapnya dalam seolah menghipnotis, hampir saja membuat Yunho mengiyakan permintaan itu. "Ay... Ah... Kau belum mandi, Changmin." Katanya mengingatkan, rasanya agak sulit untuk fokus ketika pahanya dielus begini.

Yunho jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Kaki panjang itu bertaut dengan kakinya semalam, tetapi belum pernah ia menelusuri kaki itu dengan telapak tangannya. Bagaimana rasanya? Haluskah? Ah, dirinya jadi teringat saat dia menjilati leher jenjang itu. Apakah pahanya akan terasa senikmat itu juga?

Yunho menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari punggung bawah Changmin. Bukankah saat ini Changmin tak mengenakan celana? Perlahan tangan Yunho turun melewati pantat Changmin, berhenti di paha atas. Lalu perlahan ditariknya keatas belahan tinggi baju Changmin agar tangannya bisa menyusup diantara belahan baju dibagian pahanya. "Kita juga perlu sarapan dulu." tambah Yunho. Jemarinya berhasil menyentuh kulit paha Changmin.

" _Umm_... _Hyung_ , geli... _Hihihi_...." Percayalah kikikan Changmin benar-benar mengerikan. Terdengar genit dan seolah mempermainkan.

Tangan Yunho yang mengelus paha telanjangnya membuat Changmin tak bisa diam, badannya bergetar menahan tawa dan semakin memeluk tubuh lelaki itu.

" _Ugh hyung_ jangan lakukan itu ah..." Pemuda bermata _bambi_ itu mendadak mengambek saat Yunho mulai berani mencolek pantatnya. Changmin malu! Belum lagi udaranya cukup dingin, ada Taepoong lagi yang mengintip!

Segera saja Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhi Yunho. Bibirnya ber _pout_ tertahan dengan wajah kesal yang sangat kentara. Mata _bambi_ nya sedikit melotot.

"Aku mau mandi _hyung_ huh!" Dan seenaknya pergi begitu saja.

Itu... Istrinya Jung Yunho ya? Raja Joseon si bijaksana tapi bertangan besi. Iya tah?

Changmin sepertinya benar-benar lupa statusnya yang seorang Permaisuri. Lupa kalau sopan santun harusnya selalu mengikat. Dimanjakan Yunho, membuatnya mulai menunjukkan tabiat asli yang selama ini tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain keluarganya.

Changmin beranjak pergi, membuat Yunho sadar akan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Raja yang selalu terlihat gagah saat rapat dengan menterinya itu membenamkan wajahnya di badan kuda kesayangannya. "TwT Taepoongie... Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Apa aku sudah mulai gila sekarang?" Kuda hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Blrrr..." jawabnya. Simpati pada majikannya yang sifat kekanakannya muncul ke permukaan. Untung tak ada yang melihatnya.

Yang melihat bisa _shock_ berat.

.

.

"Ingat yang kuajarkan kemarin, kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Letakkan kaki kirimu dipijakan ini. Jejakkan kaki, dan gunakan momentum badanmu." Yunho menjelaskan dengan sabar. Kemarin di Istana, Changmin terlihat takut dan ragu-ragu. Sampai perlu bantuan pengurus kuda. Tapi sekarang ini dia tak mau ada yang membantu selain dirinya saja. Changmin berniat belajar menunggang kuda, jadi dia harus lulus di tahap awal ini.

Yunho berniat membawa Changmin untuk menemui gurunya. Beliau tinggal cukup jauh dari pinggir desa. Sekarang ini lebih disibukkan dengan mengajar anak-anak kecil di desa. Terutama mengajari mereka baca tulis dan berhitung. Ada bangunan di desa tempat dia mengajari murid-murid kecilnya. Apa mereka juga sering dihukum sepertinya, ya?

Entah apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Changmin dengan gurunya. Tapi, rasanya dia ingin menarik lelaki itu ke dunianya, dunia masa kecilnya yang tertutupi oleh mahkota rajanya.

"Tidak akan jatuh kan?" Bola Mata Changmin bergerak panik. Changmin jadi merasa kepanasan karena rasa paranoidnya. Kalau jatuh dan terbentur batu terus mati bagaimana? Kebersamaan merekakan belum selesai. Changmin tak rela.

Walau begitu, ia tetap menurut. Kaki kirinya naik ke pijakan kuda sedangkan tangannya menggenggam helai leher rambut Taepoong. Dengan bertumpu pada kekuatan di kaki kirinya, Changmin menaiki Taepoong.

Memang berhasil, tapi Taepoong memekik keras karena lehernya yang tanpa sengaja Changmin tarik terlalu kuat helainya.  
Pekikan itu disertai tubuh besar si kuda yang naik hingga hanya dua kaki yang bertumpu ditanah.  
Changmin sangat kaget hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika saja Yunho tak menahan tubuhnya dan menenangkan Taepoong.

Wajah Changmin memerah. Matanya terbelalak horor.   
" _Hy-Hyung_!" Mata _bambi_ itu juga ikut memerah. Ia panik. Dengan modusnya _author_ Changminpun menundukkan tubuh memeluk tubuh Yunho yang berada disamping Taepoong. Tak peduli kalau dia sudah naik dipunggung Taepoong dan itu adalah posisi yang sulit.

Tak ada kenyamanan di posisi itu. Changmin rawan jatuh kapan saja.

Kaki Taepong masih bergerak, bergantian melangkah di tempat, belum sepenuhnya tenang dari keterkejutannya. Bagi Yunho menenangkan kuda hitam ini adalah masalah yang mudah, andai saja tidak ada Changmin yang memeluk tubuhnya. Padahal sudah berhasil naik tapi badannya menunduk memeluk Yunho. Berat karena otomatis Changmin bertumpu padanya. Satu tangan Yunho pun menahan badan Changmin, melingkar di punggungnya. Ternyata laki-laki yang jadi istrinya ini bukan cuma manja, tetapi agak penakut.

"Changmin... Tenanglah..." Taepoong sudah berhenti bergerak tetapi pelukan Changmin malah makin erat. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menegakkan badanmu sekarang." bujuk Yunho. Kuda yang menenang membuat Changmin mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Lambat-lambat dilepaskannya pelukan eratnya.

Wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang akan dibuang ibunya. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata _bambi_ yang masih berkilat horor.

" _Hyung_ , cepat naik! Cepat jalan! Cepat sampai! Dan cepat turun dari sini!" Changmin mulai mengomel mengalihkan rasa takutnya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan atas Yunho.

Wajah Changmin terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi kata-katanya yang seolah seenaknya saja memerintah membuat Yunho yakin jika dia berusaha terlihat kuat dan berani. Kalau ada orang lain saat ini, mereka pasti menganggap Changmin lancang. Memang lancang sih. Tak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya. Mungkin sekali-sekali istrinya itu perlu dihukum. Tapi terkadang dia memang seperti anak kecil sih.

"Aku akan naik setelah kau melepaskan tanganku." katanya tenang. Agak mengejek Changmin sebenarnya.

Seolah sadar. Changmin segera melepas genggaman erat tangannya. Telinganya kembali memerah karena merasa melakukan hal yang memalukan. Dengan kesal ia menegakkan tubuh hingga tegap kembali. Wajahnya dialihkan dari Yunho. Mulutnya terbuka kecil mengucapkan kata-kata lirih yang abstrak hingga tidak mungkin dimengerti suaminya itu.

"Cepat naik." Singkat. Judes. Dan benar-benar terdengar tak peduli.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum naik ke punggung Taepoong. Kalau menghadapi anak kecil dengan kemarahan, hasilnya tak pernah bagus –Yunho tahu itu dari pengalaman.

Hup!—refleks suara yang ditimbulkan ketika melompat.

Sama seperti kemarin, kali ini tangan Yunho melewati sisi perut Changmin untuk memegang kendali. Yunho menoleh ke belakang, dia tahu dirinya diawasi –oleh pengawalnya sendiri sebenarnya. Hojun.

Tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya, tetapi Yunho merasa risih. Ada hal yang menurutnya memuakkan saat menjadi raja.

Yunho memperbaiki duduknya dan fokus ke depan. Satu tangan melingkari perut Changmin, memaksanya bersandar di dadanya.

"Ini tidak akan lama." kata Yunho sebelum mengecup sisi kepala Changmin.

Changmin hanya menurut saat Yunho menginginkannya bersandar di dada lelaki itu. Tangannya menyentuh tangan yang memeluk perutnya. Membelainya kecil lalu menangkupnya. Jemari tangan kirinya menyisipkan diri ke sela jemari tangan kiri Yunho.

Kecupan di puncak kepalanya membuat Changmin memejamkan mata dan menggesekkan kepalanya ketulang selangka suaminya mencari posisi nyaman. " _Hyung_ , apa tidak aneh jika orang melihat dua lelaki dalam posisi seperti ini?" Gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Jemarinya semakin menggenggam erat sela jemari Yunho.

Yunho jadi berpikir juga setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Menjadi raja berarti mendapatkan penghormatan tertinggi, tetapi dengan dia menikahi seorang lelaki, ibunya ternyata telah membuatnya jadi badut kerajaan.

Jemari Changmin yang semakin erat menggenggam tangannya membuatnya sadar, ada yang membutuhkannya saat ini. Changmin hampir tak meninggalkan paviliunnya, tetapi di awal pernikahan, Yunho mendengar terlalu banyak orang membicarakannya yang menikah dengan sesama lelaki. Menghina dan mencemooh di belakangnya. Hal itu juga terjadi di kalangan rakyat biasa.

Dikala ini, dia hanya ingin melindungi seseorang di pelukannya, apapun harganya. "Tentu saja aneh..." kata Yunho."Apa kau takut?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Changmin jadi bingung sendiri. Takut itu ada. Banyak malah.  
Tapi setiap jalan hidup, jelaslah ada konsekuensi. Dan dari sebelas tahun yang lalu, Changmin telah menyadarinya. Posisinya yang seorang Permaisuri padahal ia lelaki, sangatlah tabu. Dan Semua hal yang menyebabkan ia bertahan sampai sekarang, jelaslah memberinya alasan untuk tak ragu. Untuk tetap bertahan di ketabuan itu.

Ketakutan... Changmin punya banyak ketakutan selama hidupnya, tapi tekad kuatnya membuatnya bisa mengatasi semuanya.

"Aku jelas takut... Tapi bukankah sangat terlambat kalau _hyung_ mempertanyakannya sekarang?"  
Changmin menghela nafas kecil. Tubuhnya bersandar nyaman di dada Yunho.

Walau ia tak pernah keluar paviliun, di saat pertemuan resmilah semuanya terasa sangat berat. Menteri barmain busuk memasang muka baik dan memujinya, tapi di belakangnya mengejek dan menertawakan betapa buruk serta sialnya dia.

Changmin bahkan pernah mendengar seorang anak kecil mengatakan anehnya Permaisuri Kerajaan mereka disaat ia menyelinap.

Semuanya tentu membuat sakit hati. Harga diri Changmin terluka... Tapi janjinya dan perkataan ibunya menguatkan Changmin. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan telah mengorbankan semuanya untuk bisa bertahan sampai sekarang? Terutama hati.

Dia tidak lemah. Ia bisa bertahan sampai kapanpun. Tapi Yunho yang akan mengingkarkan janjinya membuat Changmin rapuh dan benar-benar dapat hancur hingga titik limitnya.

Tapi...

"Tapi itu sudah biasa. Jangan pikirkan aku _Hyung_. Poinnya adalah... Apa Yang Mulia merasa nyaman jika rakyat melihat ini?" Changmin sengaja mempertegas posisi suaminya. "Jika tidak, aku... Aku mungkin bisa berjalan kaki?"  
Keegoisan itu sudah tak penting jika membuat orang tidak nyaman.

Yunho itu Raja. Kenyamanannya lebih penting, daripada dirinya yang hanya seorang lelaki kalangan bangsawan biasa yang terjebak di posisi Permaisuri. Changmin ingin menangis.

Yunho mulai memacu kudanya untuk berjalan dengan kecepatan rendah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang tak bisa dilihat Changmin. Jawabannya begitu cerdas, dan begitu memikirkan posisinya sebagai seorang raja. Hanya saja dengan pakaian biasa begini, tak ada yang mengenali posisinya. Orang akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

Taepoong semakin dekat dengan pintu gerbang. Yunho jadi memikirkan tawaran Changmin yang berniat berjalan kaki. Itu memperlihatkan seberapa siap dirinya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Changmin di saat Taepoong akhirnya melewati gerbang.

"Kau boleh berjalan kaki... Tapi aku yang akan mencambukmu sendiri seratus kali kalau kau melakukannya."

Badan Changmin bergetar, seratus kali cambukan?  
sepuluh kali cambukan saja sudah membuatnya trauma. Changmin tidak mau merasakan perih itu lagi, cukup di awal tahun dia menikah saja.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho? Ini lingkungannya sebelum menjadi raja, rumah kedua suaminya. Changmin tak ingin ada yang mencela, tak ingin Yunho akhirnya tak nyaman dan tak memeluknya lagi. Ketakutan itu datang.

Kenapa lelaki dibelakangnya ini tak ingin ia berjalan kaki?

"Yunho _hyung_..." Saat mereka melewati deretan rumah penduduk dan beberapa ratus meter lagi pasar yang baru buka, Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Sebelah kakinya secara nekad berpindah hingga kedua kakinya di sisi kanan tubuh sang kuda.

Ia hampir jatuh. Tapi Changmin tak peduli. Tangannya memeluk erat Yunho.  
Setidaknya, rambut Changmin yang melewati bahu tergerai. Tak akan ada yang mencurigai jika ia lelaki. Walau Changmin tak yakin dapat mengelabui orang berpendidikan karena tubuhnya walau tak sebesar suaminya, tapi tetaplah bukan tubuh seorang perempuan. Belum lagi tingginya.

Changmin itu memang sepenuhnya lelaki. Hanya wajahnya saja yang lebih manis.

Mendadak Changmin ragu, apa berkenalan dengan guru Yunho adalah keputusan yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak yang diajar guru Yunho menatap aneh ke arah mereka? Ke dua lelaki diatas satu kuda yang dalam posisi intim.

" _Hyung_ , lebih baik aku turun saja... Kalau nanti kau ingin mencambukku, cambuk saja." Changmin berbohong. Ia ketakutan. Badannya bergetar.

Tapi... Menyelamatkan kenyamanan Yunho terbayang lebih penting, hukuman pasti dilaksanakan di Istana. Dan bukankah setelah mereka kembali Yunho belum tentu akan memperlakukannya seperti ini? Boa... Boa akan memiliki semuanya. Mendapatkan seluruhnya perhatian Yunho.

Changmin menggenggam erat baju bagian punggung Yunho. Bukan sisi baik yang Changmin ambil dari pernyataan Yunho. Tapi bagian buruk yang membuka semua pemikiran yang selama beberapa waktu Changmin abaikan.

"Aku mau turun, benar-benar mau turun!" Suara Changmin sangat serak, akan menangis. Tapi... Bukankah ia tak ingin dikasihani? Changmin tak ingin menangis lagi didepan Yunho.

Perjalanan ini... Momen ini... Bukankah pengabulan Yunho karena melihatnya menangis? Karena kasihan padanya? Badan Changmin semakin bergetar, pemikiran itu menampar telak hatinya yang berharap. Apa Changmin terlalu naif?

Badan Changmin bergetar. Yunho yang memeluknya jadi berpikir, apakah sesulit itu bagi Changmin hingga rela dicambuk seratus kali? Padahal dirinya hanya bercanda karena berpikir istrinya berniat menghadapi ini. Yunho akan terus disampingnya, sebab ini bukan masalah bagi satu orang saja, tetapi bagi mereka berdua. Dua orang yang dianggap aneh dan 'sakit' di seluruh kerajaan. Yunho ingin menunjukkan pada orang-orang itu kalau mereka normal dan tak ada yang salah dengan mereka.

Tetapi suara Changmin yang memohon untuk turun... suara serak seolah nyaris menangis, membuat Yunho sedih. Lagi-lagi dirinya menjadi suami tak berguna yang hanya bisa membuat orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya menangis.

Masalahnya, Yunho tidak pernah melanggar janji. Dia sudah mengatakan akan mencambuk Changmin seratus kali jika berani turun dari kuda karena malu dengan kondisi mereka. Maka jika hal itu benar terjadi, Yunho harus tetap melakukannya. Dan masalahnya lagi, sejak awal dia tak berniat melakukan hal itu.

Yunho menghentikan Taepoong secara mendadak. Ditegakkannya badan Changmin diatas kuda sebelum dirinya melompat turun. Tali kekang masih digenggamannya, "Ayo Taepoongie..." Yunho berjalan disamping kudanya, memandunya ke arah yang benar. Kuda itu menurut, senang karena bebannya berkurang.

"Kau harus menjaga keseimbangan diatas sana." Kata Yunho, karena dia tak bisa memegangi Changmin jika begini. "Rileks."

Changmin terus menatap Yunho diatas punggung Taepoong. Tindakan Yunho benar-benar membuat Changmin tak habis pikir.

Bukankah ia yang ingin turun? Bukankah ia yang ingin dicambuk? Kenapa Yunho seperti ini!

Changmin tidak suka! Benar-benar tidak suka! Tindakan Yunho seolah mengatakan lelaki itu tak berniat melukainya. Tak ingin mencambuknya. Changmin tidak mau, kenapa Yunho membuat hatinya terus berharap?

Kenapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini? Yunho memberinya harapan, dan saat ia sudah sangat berharap... Changmin dijatuhkan oleh kenyataan dengan sangat keras.

Changmin itu bukan _masocist_.

"Yunho _hyung..._ Jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku sulit melepaskanmu. Aku benar-benar takut..." Setidaknya walau Yunho kasihan dan ingin memanjakannya, Changmin harap jangan pernah berkorban untuk Changmin. Jangan memikirkan Changmin di saat dia mengambil keputusan. Jangan peduli dan menjauhkan Changmin dari masalah. Jangan seolah-olah Yunho benar-benar memiliki hati untuk Shim Changmin! Jangan membuat Changmin yang di sini menganggap Yunho mencintainya menjadi merasa benar-benar dicintai dan tak akan ditinggalkan! Jangan pernah!

Changmin menundukkan badan. Berbisik lirih di telinga Yunho. "Kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, kau harus bertanggung jawab."   
Dan ditegakkannya kembali tubuhnya. Menatap lurus kedepan. Tak ada ekspresi berarti diwajah Changmin. Bibirnya sama sekali tak mengukir senyum.

Changmin pikir jatuh cinta itu pasti menyenangkan. Tapi... Saat kau jelas tak bisa memiliki cintamu, kenapa jatuh cinta?

Yunho tidak membalas perkataan Changmin, hanya diam sambil terus menuntun kuda kesayangannya. Akan tetapi, dibalik diamnya dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Changmin.

Sebelumnya, tanpa cinta saja Yunho sudah menyakiti Changmin, bagaimana jika dalam hati lelaki itu tumbuh perasaan tersebut? Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan?

Ketika Yunho mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil selir, dia memang memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk Changmin. Hanya saja sejak kunjungannya ke paviliun permaisuri, tekadnya mulai goyah. Dan sejak saat itu hingga detik ini, Changmin terus saja mengikis tekadnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ragu. Raja yang tidak ragu secuil pun saat menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuk sepupu-sepupu ayahnya itu kini ragu karena seorang lelaki kurang pengalaman yang lebih muda darinya.

Lelaki yang kini duduk di atas kudanya itu tak tahu jika hati Yunho serasa dijungkir balik setiap bersamanya. Hingga hampir lupa akan seorang wanita yang dipilih ibunya sebagai calon selir. Gadis itu baik, Yunho tahu itu. Boa bisa dikatakan nyaris tanpa cela, berbeda dengan Changmin. Tetapi Changmin selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Yunho berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Boa hanyalah calon Selir dan Yunho belum menyetujuinya. Dia bisa membatalkan itu kapan saja.

Perjalanan ini akan menjadi pertimbangan keputusannya nanti. Satu hal yang dia harapkan, jika Changmin takut tak bisa melepaskannya, maka sebaiknya Changmin tak melepaskannya.

Tempat gurunya mengajar sudah terlihat. Yunho membimbing Taepoong masuk ke halaman. Murid-murid menoleh kepada tamu yang baru datang ini. "Baiklah Changmin. Pelajaran kedua, turun dari kuda. Gunakan pijakan itu dan pindahkan kakimu lalu turunkan ke tanah. Kali ini jangan tarik surai kudanya, pegangan saja disini." Yunho menunjuk dudukan di atas kuda.

Changmin menurut pada instruksi Yunho. Lelaki itu turun dengan kediamannya. Matanya menatap lurus anak-anak pelajar yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

Changmin jadi ingat, dia dulu juga seperti itu. Belajar dengan normal seperti anak laki-laki seorang bangsawan. Dan pulang dengan sambutan ibunya dipintu gerbang.  
Ibunya sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya. Apalagi Changmin dari kecil memanglah anak yang cukup tertutup dan sulit dekat dengan orang lain.

Tapi sebenarnya, dibalik sifatnya itu. Changmin hanya ingin selalu menemani ibunya. Bermain bisa ditunda lain waktu.

Changmin menoleh menatap Yunho, lelaki itu menunjukan senyum ramahnya ke anak-anak. Apa kalau Changmin tersenyum, akan seramah itu juga?

"Ayo." ajak Yunho. Dia suka anak kecil, jadi ada kesenangan ketika mengunjungi gurunya.

Pria yang menjadi gurunya itu sudah tua. Wajar saja kalau dia memilih untuk tinggal di desa kecil dan mengajar begini, tanpa bayaran pula.

Ada seorang anak yang berdiri di dekat pagar sambil memeluk ember berisi air. Dihukum.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya, bersikap layaknya rakyat biasa terhadap guru terpelajar. Gurunya memandangnya dengan senyum. Dengan segera, dia meminta murid-muridnya untuk pulang lebih awal. Termasuk anak kecil yang dihukum tadi.

Yunho melepaskan sepatunya untuk naik ke kelas, Changmin mengikutinya. Begitu di depan gurunya, Yunho menghormat selayaknya murid pada gurunya, hal yang seharusnya tak dia lakukan. Gurunya tidak menghentikannya. Baru setelah Yunho selesai, dia menegurnya. "Anda harusnya tidak melakukan itu, Yang Mulia. Sayangnya anda terlalu keras kepala. Apakah anda berniat mempermalukan saya dihadapan lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang anda?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Saya berhutang banyak pada guru. Satu penghormatan tak berarti apa pun."

"Siapa lelaki ini? Dia tidak terlihat seperti pengawal." tanya gurunya, mengamati Changmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Yunho menepuk sisinya, meminta Changmin duduk disampingnya. "Jangan menatapnya begitu. Guru membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Changmin dilema. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa untuk orang yang sangat dihormati suaminya. Senyum formalkah? Tapi apa itu sopan? Bukankah itu terkesan diplomatik? Tujuan Changmin kesini bukan untuk itu. Yunho yang membawanya.

Isyarat Yunho, diterima Changmin dengan baik. Ia duduk disamping lelaki itu. Mata bambinya melirik Guru Yunho yang masih menatap menilai ke arahnya, membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Akhirnya ia menunduk kecil sebagai tanda penghormatan dan tersenyum kikuk. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Changmin itu tidak bisa langsung dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Apalagi mengawali pembicaraan, itu sangat sulit baginya.

Tapi dibalik senyum kikuk itu. Otaknya berpikir was-was. Yunho akan mengenalkannya sebagai apa?

"Sudah kubilang jangan menatapnya begitu!" Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangannya untuk merangkul Changmin dengan tangan itu. Dia juga menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Changmin. "Ini istriku. Dia manis, kan?"

Gurunya memukul kepalanya dengan buku. "Kau kesini untuk pamer?"

Yunho mengelus kepalanya yang agak sakit. "Kenapa memukulku?" protes Yunho. Hilang sudah formalitas mereka.

"Jadi niatmu kesini hanya untuk membuatku iri?"

"Salah guru sendiri! Bukankah sudah kubilang agar guru menikah lagi!"

"Anak nakal!" Gurunya nyaris berhasil memukul kepalanya lagi. Tapi Yunho menahannya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil di depan istriku..." Pinta Yunho.

Gurunya mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengulas senyum pada Changmin. "Apa kabar? Kau Changmin, kan? Maaf aku tidak datang di pernikahan kalian. Apa anak nakal ini sering merepotkanmu?"

Saat Yunho merangkulnya dan menempelkan kepala mereka didepan gurunya, jantung Changmin rasanya mau lepas. Apalagi dengan keformalan yang mendadak hilang.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi Yunho menyebutnya... Manis?

Wajah Changmin sedikit menunduk. Ia malu, tapi juga ingin tersenyum melihat suaminya yang ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti itu. Dilain sisi, ia juga kaget. Sangat kaget malah, karena selama ini Yunho terlihat sangat dewasa dan tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini... Seperti anak kecil.

Tapi, lebih dari itu semua... Changmin tak menyangka Yunho mengenalkannya sebagai Istri. Bukan permaisuri, tapi Istri! Pelengkap kata suami. Yunho tak malukah? Dan kenapa Guru Yunho tak menatap mengejeknya?

Saat ditanya oleh guru Yunho, Changmin mengintip malu-malu lewat sela poninya. Entah kenapa, Yunho yang mengenalkannya sebagai Istri dan Gurunya yang terlihat positif membuat Changmin jadi... Ah bagaimana ya rasanya? Tak terdefinisi.

"Say- Aku baik. Hyu- ah! Yang Mulia tidak merepotkanku. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian." jawabannya terdengar gugup tapi Changmin sepenuhnya tidak berbohong. Yunho memang baik dan perhatian padanya selama perjalanan inikan?

Tapi tunggu... Ada kejanggalan disini. "Guru mengenal namaku?" Mata _bambi_ Changmin sedikit melebar. Ia kira, tak banyak orang mengetahui nama Permaisuri Istana. Selain karena Changmin tak pernah keluar dari lingkungan Istana, ia juga tidak pernah ikut Yunho menyambahi secara langsung desa-desa guna melihat perkembangan rakyatnya. Kenapa Guru Yunho tahu namanya? Bukankah desa ini juga cukup jauh dari Istana? Sebelas tahun, sebelas tahun Changmin tak pernah terlihat selain oleh pejabat Istana, bagaimana bisa namanya tetap diingat?

"Hei. Ingatanku bagus. Mana mungkin aku lupa namamu. Bahkan sebelum kalian menikah, Yunho sudah memberitahu namamu padaku lewat surat." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau juga tak perlu memanggilnya Yang Mulia di sini. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

"Tidak! Jangan dianggap rumah sendiri!" sela Yunho, dia menolehkan wajah Changmin agar bisa saling memandang. "Bisa-bisa kau disuruh bersih-bersih." dia menjelaskan secara singkat. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Guru menyuruh-nyuruh Changmin."

Pria yang cukup berumur itu tak mempedulikan muridnya, dia lebih tertarik dengan Changmin."Asal tahu saja, Changmin. Suamimu ini mungkin salah satu raja yang paling hebat di kerajaan kita, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat nakal. Aku sering sekali menghukumnya."

Yunho itu benar-benar punya anak kecil dalam dirinya. "Yah! Jangan berbicara begitu pada Changmin seolah aku tak ada. Lagi pula aku tidak nakal."

"Dia ini punya rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar, agak ceroboh. Dia jadi sering melukai dirinya sendiri atau merusak barang-barang."

"Sudah tahu aku sering terluka, Guru masih saja mencambuk kakiku. Padahal yang lain tak pernah mendapat hukuman seberat aku." protes Yunho. Walau tak mungkin gurunya menghukumnya lagi.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Sang Guru menatapnya kesal. "Waktu itu kau calon Raja! Kau harusnya menjaga sikapmu!"

Yunho cemberut. Tak malu sama sekali. Bagi Yunho ini adalah dunianya. Masa kecilnya yang tanpa kebohongan atau kata-kata yang dipoles. Dan tempat di mana orang mengenalnya sebagai 'anak nakal' dibanding seorang raja.

Changmin memerhatikan semuanya dengan sedikit _shock_ walau senyum tertahan akhirnya menghiasi wajahnya. Sifat Yunho benar-benar tak terduga. Ia mendengarkan semuanya baik-baik dan menyimpannya di otak. Tanpa sadar Changmin sangat penasaran bagaimana sifat Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Yunho! Ambil air dan cemilan di belakang!" Gurunya menyuruh mantan muridnya. Walau terlihat enggan, Yunho berdiri.

Guru itu memfokuskan pandangan pada Changmin. Dia langsung membungkuk dihadapan Changmin. "Tolong jaga Yunho untukku." pintanya. "Sejak kecil dia agak nakal mungkin karena tak ada orang tua disisinya. Sekarang pun dia tak bisa bermanja selayaknya anak kecil. Karenanya kuharap kau bisa mengerti Yunho, ada saat di mana kau lah yang harus menjadi tempatnya bersandar." Ada jeda sesaat. "Dia membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu dimana dia bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Changmin menatap guru Yunho lama. Permintaan itu terdengar sulit di telinganya, tapi jelas tak sopan rasanya jika ia menolak.

Akhirnya bibir itu memutuskan tersenyum. Matanya berkilat sendu untuk sesaat.

Changmin benci berbohong tapi... “Jika guru mengharapkan sebuah janji, aku tak bisa memberikannya. Tapi aku... aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa.”

Guru Yunho membalas senyum Changmin. Permaisuri begitu bijak, dan lewat sekali pertemuan ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Istri Yunho tak mengumbar janji dengan mudah.

“Kau tahu, aku merasa senang melihat Yunho begitu bersemangat bersamamu.”

“Be-benarkah?”

“Tentu saja. Kau pasti Istri yang sangat berharga baginya.”

Changmin kembali tersenyum menanggapinya. Matanya kembali berkilat asing. Guru Yunho hanya tak tahu permasalahan mereka. Berharga? Changmin rasa itu berlaku hanya di perjalanan ini.  
Tangan itu menggenggam erat kain celananya. Apa jika Guru Yunho bertemu Boa, tanggapan beliau akan sama halnya?

.

.

Kaki kuda yang kokoh mulai melangkah pelan. Changmin menyamankan dirinya di kursi pelana kuda.   
Changmin sebenarnya merasa tak enak, karenanya Yunho berjalan tanpa menaiki Taepoong disampingnya. Ia ingin melawan Yunho, tapi posisi mereka yang di depan umum membatasinya.  
Apalagi Guru Yunho memerhatikan dari belakang.

"Apa yang diceritakan guru padamu? Pasti cerita-cerita memalukan." tebak Yunho

Apa yang diceritakan guru Yunho? Tidak banyak. Tidak memalukan. Tapi membuat Changmin sangat dilema.

Kenapa Guru Yunho memintanya menjaga Yunho? Bagaimana Changmin bisa menjadi sandaran Yunho, kalau mereka bahkan baru dekat akhir-akhir ini? Changmin tak yakin, banyak hal yang telah terkikis dihidupnya.

Apa... Changmin harus berkorban lagi? Tetap disisi Yunho walau suaminya itu telah mengangkat selir?  
Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Changmin tidak suka dibandingkan. Dan belum tentu jugakan Yunho akan tetap disisinya jika suatu saat nanti Boa mengandung anak suaminya itu? Changmin tak mau dilupakan. Tak mau tinggal lagi di kesepiannya setelah Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Egois? Ya, mungkin. Changmin tak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah suatu saat nanti, Changmin akan meminta Yunho membawa Boa ke gurunya.

Boa... Perempuan itu sangat sempurna. Pasti bisa menjalankan dengan baik jika diamanatkan. Tidak sepertinya, sosok lelaki yang masih penuh keraguan.

Changmin benar-benar merasa tak ada apa-apanya.

Terlarut pada pemikirannya membuat Changmin tersadar Yunho masih menanti jawabannya.  
"Tidak, Guru _Hyung_ hanya bilang aku boleh memukul kepala Yunho _hyung_ kalau dia nakal." Changmin tersenyum kecil. Melirik penuh penghakiman jika suaminya itu dapat dipukulnya kapan saja.

Yunho melihatnya dengan skeptis, tapi lalu tersenyum. "Itu tidak mungkin. Beliau tak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu." Jawab Yunho santai. Walau sering mendapat hukuman, bukan berarti gurunya akan membiarkan orang lain menghukumnya juga.

Menemui gurunya adalah hal yang mudah, tetapi pengasuhnya berbeda. "Oh ya, Changmin... pengasuhku sudah tua. Dan ada sedikit masalah..."

Mendengar godaannya tak berhasil, Changmin mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja sudah tua, kalau masih gadis itu tidak mungkinkan? Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Changmin tetap melihat ke depan. Ke jalan yang sedang mereka lewati. Wajahnya masih terlihat asem.

Yunho jadi ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu Changmin. "Pokoknya dia sudah tua. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya... Kalau-kalau tidak mengenakkan."

Perasaan Changmin jadi tidak enak karena perkataan Yunho. Yunho membuatnya paranoid.

Matanya _bambi_ nya melirik kanan kiri. Keadaan sepi jadi...

Changmin menggenggam bahu Yunho. Wajahnya mendekat ke pipi Yunho dan menciumnya pelan.

Yunho peduli pada kenyamanannya. Changmin senang.

"Asal Yunho _hyung_ masih disisiku, ku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja." Benar-benar baik. Semuanya baik-baik saja asal Yunho tetap disisinya.

Changmin tersenyum lembut nan tulus. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia tunjukkan untuk Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengejutkannya. Sejujurnya Yunho merasa aneh. Ini kali pertama ada yang mempercayainya seperti ini. Baru saja Changmin seolah menyerahkan nasibnya di tangan Yunho. Padahal bukankah orang-orang melihatnya sebagai raja? Beberapa orang yang menjadi pengecualian, tak ada yang dalam posisi seperti Changmin.

Rasanya sangat sulit membayangkan untuk lepas dari ini semua. Melihat senyum tulus Changmin, bibir hatinya ikut melengkung tanpa disadarinya.

Changmin begitu manis saat tersenyum. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika bisa melihat senyuman itu setiap hari dari pada membuatnya menangis? Apakah dia bisa mempertahankan senyuman di wajah lelaki itu?

Yang diminta Changmin hanya agar dirinya selalu disisi Changmin. Bisakah dia mengabulkannya?

"Ah. Itu rumahnya." Rumahnya tidak besar, malah cenderung kecil. Yunho membimbing kudanya. "Permisi..." katanya, mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Ah! Tuan! Anda sudah datang." Kali ini seorang pemuda menyambutnya. Pemuda itu sempat memberi hormat tapi Yunho segera menyuruhnya bangkit. Dia salah satu cucu kandung pengasuhnya.

Yunho menunggu Changmin turun dari kuda sebelum menggenggam tangannya. "Mana _halmoni_?"

"Beliau ada di dalam. Maklum sudah tua. Tadinya beliau ingin menyambut, tapi tak mau ketahuan kalau beliau sangat antusias. Ah, ini pasti Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Maafkan hamba karena tidak memberi hormat dengan semestinya." Meski demikian, remaja itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Changmin menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat tanpa menyentuh, meminta pemuda itu santai saja padanya.

Genggaman hangat di tangannya membuat _mood_ Changmin naik hingga ia bisa tersenyum tipis. Tidak terlihat dipaksakan. Tapi juga tidak diplomatis.

Matanya akhirnya menatap rumah pengasuh Yunho. Kecil... Jauh dari ukuran rumahnya. Apa dulu Yunho tinggal disini?

Changmin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yunho. Mulutnya mendekati telinga lelaki disampingnya itu. Berbisik lirih. "Apa dulu _Hyung_ tinggal disini?"

Changmin tak bermaksud bermain rahasia ke pemuda yang menyambut mereka. Ia hanya merasa tak sopan dan aneh jika orang luar mendengar panggilannya ke Yunho. ' _Hyung_ ', bukankah itu panggilan yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan status mereka? Changmin suka, Ayah Yunho suka. Yunho sendiri juga sepertinya suka. Tapi orang lain belum tentukan?

"Begitulah." Walau Changmin berbisik, tetapi Yunho menjawabnya tanpa berbisik. "Dulu lebih bobrok dari ini..." tambahnya.

Pemuda di depannya menambahkan juga. "Semenjak kembali ke istana, tuan terus mengirimkan bahan makanan atau pakaian kesini. Setelah menjadi raja, beliau menyuruh orang untuk memperbaiki rumah ini."

Yunho kurang senang. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Rumah ini terbakar saat pengangkatanku. Ah, sudah! Ayo masuk!"

"Baik... Silahkan tuan." Pemuda itu menatap Changmin dengan senyum yang ganjil, agak kasihan pada Permaisuri karena sebentar lagi harus menghadapi mantan pengasuhnya Yunho.

Changmin menangkap ada yang aneh diobrolan Yunho dengan pemuda itu. Rumah ini pernah... Terbakar?

Tapi melihat Yunho yang tidak ingin mengungkapnya, tentu saja Changmin tak akan mengungkit. Langkah Yunho yang memasuki rumah itu otomatis diikuti Changmin karena tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Sekilas ia melihat pemuda yang menyambut mereka tersenyum kasihan ke arahnya. Changmin tidak suka.

Saat mata rusanya akhirnya menangkap sosok yang dipastikan pengasuh Yunho dulu, genggaman Changmin mengerat. Ia gugup, apalagi perkataan Yunho di perjalanan tadi.

Changmin tidak berharap pengasuh Yunho menyukainya. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk. Changmin harap semuanya lancar.

" _Halmonie_ , aku pulang." Yunho mengatakannya keras. Dihadapannya, wanita tua itu duduk membelakanginya. Tak menoleh sama sekali. Yunho tersenyum, pengasuhnya sudah tua, wajar jika kembali bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Yunho duduk dan menarik Changmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. " _Halmonie_... Yundola sudah pulang."

Tak ada reaksi. "Apa _halmonie_ tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?” Masih tak bergeming.

Jadi kesal juga. Yunho menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menatap Changmin. Changmin menatapnya bingung.   
Dihembuskan semua udara di dalam pipinya hingga tersisa bibirnya yang mengerucut imut saat udara berlebih habis.

Saat Udara dari mulut Yunho berhembus ke wajahnya. Changmin kaget. Bulu-bulu dipori-porinya berdiri semua.

Yunho memeluk Changmin tiba-tiba, wajahnya dibenamkan di bahu istrinya. " _Huwweee_... Changminie... _Halmonie_ membenciku... _Halmonie_ bahkan tak mau menatapku... TwT"

Pelukan tiba-tiba Yunho membuatnya makin kaget. Tingkah Yunho benar-benar diluar prediksi Changmin. Changmin _shock_! Terlalu ekspresif. Benar-benar kekanakan melebihi dirinya. Kemana perginya kesan raja dewasa dan bijaksana yang selama ini disandang suaminya?

Mencoba memikirkannya nanti, Changmin membalas pelukan Yunho. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yunho. Rengekan sang Raja membuatnya ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya.

"Hyu—Yang Mulia... Jangan seperti ini, nanti aku menangis...." suara Changmin sangat lirih dan dibuat sangat menyedihkan. Changmin memang akan menangis kalau Yunho terus bertingkah seperti ini, menangis karena tak kuat menahan tawa.

Pengasuh Yunho sebenarnya agak sensitif dengan yang namanya tangisan. Apalagi jika Yunho yang menangis. Ditambah suara lirih Changmin yang terdengar mau menangis juga.

"Yunho... Jangan menangis... _Halmonie_ tidak pernah membencimu." Pengasuh itu membalikkan badan, bahkan sudah maju untuk menjangkau Yunho dengan tangan keriputnya.

Yunho diam sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada nenek tua itu. Ada senyum jahil disana. " _Halmonie_ kena!"

Melihat itu, jelas saja _halmonie_ membalik badannya lagi. Tapi kali ini Yunho mendekatinya dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya. "Hei... Maafkan aku _Halmonie_... Tapi bukankah _halmonie_ juga tahu kalau aku tak lagi menangis sejak umurku tujuh tahun?" Nenek tua itu masih merutuki kebodohannya yang jatuh dalam tipuan Yunho. "Ayolah... Aku membawa istriku kemari... _Halmonie_ tega mendiamkannya?"

 _Halmonie_ menatap Yunho sebelum menengok ke arah Changmin, menilai lelaki itu sebelum memalingkan muka dan memutuskan. "Hamba tidak suka."

Changmin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Mereka baru sekali bertemu, dan Pengasuh Yunho sudah bilang tidak suka padanya.

Ia akhirnya hanya meringis kecil karena bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Orang yang tidak suka padanya itu banyak, tapi Changmin selalu tak berpikir untuk peduli.

Yunho yang menatap khawatir membuat Changmin tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa.' tanpa suara.

"Kenapaa?" tanya Yunho merajuk seperti anak kecil. Walau sebenarnya dia tahu apa masalahnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Sebelumnya menahanmu di istana sejak 15 tahun. Kau baru mengunjungiku lima tahun setelah menikah. Lalu baru sekarang membawa istri kemari." Nenek tua itu beralasan.

Tapi Yunho tak kehabisan ide. Mantan pengasuhnya ini biasa menuruti keinginannya, kali ini pun harus begitu. " _Halmonie_ tahu bukan kalau banyak yang ingin mengancamku saat menikah? Rumah ini saja sampai dibakar. Aku juga harus meminta orang untuk mengamankan keluarga _Halmonie_ dan Guru sebelum waktu pernikahan."

Pengasuhnya masih saja cemberut, jadi Yunho menambahkan dengan nada lirih. "Mereka bahkan mengancam untuk membunuh _halmonie_ , coba bayangkan betapa istriku ada diposisi yang sama... Orang-orang itu pernah mengancam untuk melukainya." Yunho sebenarnya tak ingin Changmin mendengar ini, jadi suaranya nyaris berbisik.

"Hamba tetap tidak suka..."

" _Heiii_... Itu bukan salahnya. Aku yang salah karena baru mengajaknya kemari. _Halmonie_ hanya tidak suka karena dia manis bukan?" goda Yunho, perlahan volume suaranya kembali normal.

"Orang yang manis akan membuatmu lupa pada pengasuhmu ini." Pengasuh Yunho di masa kecil itu akhirnya mengemukakan alasan yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui Yunho.

Raja itu tertawa. "Ahaha... Lihat... Lihat... _Halmonie_ mengakui kalau Changmin itu manis bukan? Karena itu _halmonie_ cemburu padanya." Nenek tua itu mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Hamba tidak cemburu." katanya berusaha menyangkal.

Yunho tersenyum jahil. "Sudah, mengaku sajalah. Sejak dulu _Halmonie_ tidak suka dengan orang yang terlihat manis, kan?"

" _Halmonie_ memang tidak pantas menahanmu. Hamba hanya seorang pengasuh, rakyat jelata rendahan." Berusaha menyelamatkan muka walau sebenarnya Yunho tak suka jika pengasuhnya merendah begini.

"Jangan begitu. _Halmonie_ adalah orang yang menggantikan kedua orang tuaku, kasih sayang _halmonie_ lebih besar dari mereka berdua. Wajar jika _halmonie_ khawatir, tapi masa' aku tak boleh menikah? _Halmonie_ takut aku melupakan _halmonie_? Itu tidak terjadi _kok_."

"Bukan begitu, Yunho..." Nenek tua itu masih ingin membela diri.

"Kalau begitu _halmoni_ harus menerimanya... Aku tak akan membawanya kesini jika tak yakin, kan?"

Nenek tua itu memandang Changmin sekali lagi. Berpikir sebelum membalikkan badan sepenuhnya. Dia membungkuk pada Changmin. "Maafkan kesombongan hamba, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Silahkan hukum Nenek tua yang sombong ini."

Yunho tidak menghentikan, hanya tersenyum karena berhasil meyakinkan Pengasuhnya.

Walau nyaris berbisik, Changmin yang berada disamping Yunho tentu saja mendengar. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Yunho, mata _bambi_ itu terpaku pada Suaminya. Yunho... Sudah peduli padanya sebelum perjalanan ini? Yunho yang selama sebelas tahun ini terlihat tak mau mendekatinya... memikirkannya? Yunho bahkan mau mengenalkannya pada pengasuhnya sebelum melihat Changmin menangis? Benarkah? Benarkah selama mereka menikah, Yunho sudah menganggapnya Istri?

Changmin tertawa tanpa suara, kenyataan benar-benar memainkan hatinya. Kalau begini terus, Changmin tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan Yunho. Keegoisan pasti memenuhinya, membuatnya meminta bahkan memaksa Yunho untuk membatalkan pengangkatan selir. Tapi... Bolehkah? Changmin merasa kurang yakin setelah malam pertama mereka bertemu di Paviliunnya.

Terlarut pada lamunannya membuat Changmin tersentak kaget saat Pengasuh Yunho membungkuk padanya. Dengan Refleks ia menggenggam bahu rapuh itu, meminta Pengasuh Yunho tidak melakukannya.

"Jangan seperti ini _Hal-halmonie_." Changmin sedikit kikuk.  
"Tak ada yang perlu dihukum. Aku justru senang melihat keakraban _Halmonie_ dengan Yang Mulia. Tak perlu sungkan padaku, panggil saja aku Changmin."

Changmin menatap pengasuh Yunho. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis membuat mata _bambi_ nya sedikit menyipit.

Yunho yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum, apalagi melihat mata Changmin menyipit dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

"Ah... Jujur saja saya jadi agak iri, Yang Mulia." kata pengasuh itu membalas senyum Changmin. "Yunho hanya bertingkah layaknya anak kecil di depan beberapa orang saja. Tapi melihat yang barusan, anda pasti sangat berharga untuk Yunho. Mana mungkin dia bertingkah seperti itu didepan orang yang tidak disukainya." jelas wanita tua itu.

Yunho terbelalak mendengarnya. Segera saja dirinya mengalihkan pandangan dari Changmin, tangannya terangkat ke depan hidung karena refleks hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sayangnya semburat merah di wajahnya mungkin saja sempat terlihat oleh Changmin.

Sebagai orang yang mengasuh Yunho, wanita tua itu tahu banyak tentangnya. Mungkin juga meliputi hal-hal yang tidak disadarinya. Memang Yunho terkadang mengeluarkan jiwa anak kecil dan hanya sedikit yang melihatnya. Orang tua kandungnya saja tak pernah melihatnya. Hojun dan Heechul lah yang terkadang melihatnya. Tapi setelah kedua orang itu melepas masa lajangnya, Yunho tak lagi merasa nyaman untuk membebaskan anak kecil dalam dirinya. Apalagi sampai pura-pura menangis seperti tadi.

Changmin membuka tutup mulutnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perkataan pengasuh Yunho benar-benar membuatnya _shock_. Dua orang berharga Yunho telah mengatakan hal yang sama. Ditambah matanya yang sempat melihat wajah malu Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat itu.

Telinganya mulai memerah.

" _Hal-halmonie_ tidak perlu iri. Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia...." Changmin bingung harus berkata apa? "Ah T-tapi yang jelas, Aku saja kaget Yang Mulia punya tingkah seperti ini. Biasanya saat kami di Istana, Yang Mulia sangat dewasa dan bijaksana. Aku senang, karena menemui orang-orang berharga bagi Yang Mulia Raja, aku bisa melihat sisi lain Suamiku ini."

Changmin kembali tersenyum. Itu jawaban yang cukup memuaskan baginya. Jujur tapi tak mengungkit masalah yang selama ini pernikahan mereka hadapi.

Orang yang berharga dan disukai ya? Benarkah?

Kalau lantai didepannya terbelah, rasanya Yunho ingin terjun ke dalamnya.

"Dewasa dan bijaksana? Sejak dulu Yunho itu..." _Halmonie_ belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tetapi Yunho sudah menyela.

" _Hal... Halmonie_... Yeongdo sudah datang membawa makanan..."

Yeongdo, cucu dari pengasuh Yunho membawa meja kecil berisi teh dan manisan, serta menyelamatkan Yunho yang bingung menutupi rasa malunya.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri... Anda ingin melihat kamar Yunho?" tawar _Halmonie_

"Hah?"

Yeongdo mulai menjelaskan, "Saat renovasi, _halmonie_ berkeras untuk mempertahankan kamar Tuan seperti dulu. Bukan hanya letaknya, tetapi juga ukurannya. Bahkan dari kemarin, _Halmonie_ sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Yeongdo!" _Halmonie_ menegurnya. Malu karena ketahuan terlalu antusias akan kedatangan Yunho.

Changmin itu belum pernah melihat kamar Yunho dari satu dekade lebih semenjak mereka menikah. Tentu saja ia mau! Antusias malah.

Apa kamar Yunho seperti kamarnya sewaktu ia belum menikah? Sempit? Luas? Banyak buku? Atau seperti apa?

"Aku mau _halmonie_ , bolehkan Yang Mulia, Aku melihat kamarmu?"  
Changmin sangat penasaran. Tapi bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah si pemilik kamar. Suaminya. Izin Yunho tentu yang paling utama, walau pengasuh Yunholah yang menawarkan.

Yunho tersenyum dan jelas saja mengangguk. Baginya tak masalah jika Changmin ingin melihat kamarnya.

.

.

"Silahkan, Tuan. Kalau ada yang diperlukan, panggil saja saya." Yeongdo menggeser pintu kamar Yunho hingga tertutup rapat.

"Anak itu... memangnya ini penginapan? Jelas-jelas ini kamarku." rutuk Yunho kesal. Dia menghela nafas keras. Dua orang dewasa berdiri berdekatan dalam kamar yang sempit, rasanya jadi kurang nyaman.

Kasur sudah digelar juga. Biasanya hanya ada kasur lipat yang sempit untuk satu orang, tetapi pengecualian hari ini. _Halmonie_ sudah tahu kalau hari ini Yunho membawa Changmin bersamanya.

Yunho langsung berbaring terlentang di atas _futon_ , tanpa sadar bibirnya mendesahkan kelegaan. Kamarnya ini jauh berbeda dengan di istana. Kecil dan sempit. Ada meja untuk baca-tulis, juga rak buku kecil di sudut yang kosong. Sebagian buku dibawanya ke istana, yang lain terbakar sebelas tahun lalu.

Kamar sempit ini anehnya terasa lebih nyaman dibanding paviliunnya di istana. Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih berdiri, melihat-lihat kamarnya dengan penuh minat. Padahal tak ada apapun yang menarik di sini. "Maaf... Kamar ini pasti tak sesuai standarmu..." Yunho tahu jika Changmin adalah putra bangsawan. Masa kecilnya lebih berkecukupan dibanding Yunho; pakaian bagus, kamar luas dan hangat, daging untuk makan malam... Kamar sempit begini jelas bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Changmin tak menyangka. Yunho yang dulu seorang Pangeran Mahkota pernah tinggal di tempat sesempit ini. Kamar ini bahkan sangat jauh ukurannya dibanding kamarnya dulu. Tapi anehnya... Changmin tetap merasa nyaman. Kamar ini punya aura manis yang tak terjelaskan.

Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Changmin duduk disamping Yunho yang berbaring. Telapak tangannya menggenggam kecil pinggiran kasur lipat yang ternyata tak cukup tebal.

"Kita akan menginap disini ya _Hyung_?" Dan lagi bukannya menjawab, Changmin justru membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan pertanyaan.

Yunho melihat Changmin yang menggenggam ujung kasur lipat. Tipis. Pasti badannya bisa sakit jika semalaman berbaring disini. "Sebentar saja... Tidak semalaman..." Yunho tergoda untuk tidur. "Rasanya jadi mengantuk..." gumamnya.

Matanya perlahan menyipit. Sempat menutup sesaat tapi dibukanya lagi satu kelopak matanya. Menahannya untuk tertutup sempurna. "Kau mau tidur juga?"

Changmin mengangguk. Ikut berbaring disamping Yunho dengan mata yang terus menatap wajah mengantuk lelaki disampingnya. Yunho terlihat kelelahan. Tentu saja, selama perjalan ke sini Yunho berjalan kaki sedangkan dirinya naik kuda. Changmin merasa bersalah.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh kepala Yunho, meminta Yunho menyandarkan kepala ke lengannya.

"Aku memang tak terbiasa tidur ditempat seperti ini _hyung_. Tapi jangan khawatir, tidur saja. Kalau nanti malam ingin menginap di sini, itu juga bukan masalah."

Rasa kantuk Yunho menular padanya, membuat Changmin perlahan memejamkan mata.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jika cerita ini berkenal di hati readers, tinggalkan jejak yaaaa~ :D  
> Can you give me some review? :)


	5. Touch and Feel it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Colaboration Fanfiction with [Melqbunny](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5087255/melqbunny) !

Changmin terus menatap Yunho. Lelaki itu bilang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat sekaligus mengajarinya berkuda. Sebenarnya Changmin tak tertarik berkuda, memang dia mau kemana? Pergi jauh dari Kediamannya saja baru kali ini.

Tapi melihat Yunho sangat perhatian hingga repot mengajarinya seperti ini, Changmin senang juga. Biasanya ia benci merepotkan orang, tapi merepotkan Yunho entah mengapa sangat menyenangkan.

Bola mata Changmin beralih, menatap ke depan. Melihat padang rumput luas. Jauh dari pemukiman, dikelilingi pohon dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

" _Hyung_ , apa ini tempatnya?"

Yunho menengok untuk melihat wajah Changmin, kelihatannya menyukai tempat ini. Tidak sia-sia berjalan jauh ke tempat ini. "Begitulah. Tempat ini sepi dan lapang. Tanahnya juga tidak berbatu-batu jadi kurasa ideal untuk belajar berkuda."

Menurut Yunho berkuda itu mudah. Tapi melihat sendiri betapa kikuk dan takutnya Changmin, sepertinya pelajaran berkuda kali ini tidak akan lancar-lancar saja.

Jadi segera saja Yunho naik ke atas Taepoong. Tepat di belakang Changmin. "Dalam berkuda, biasanya perlu berkenalan dulu dengan kudanya. Tetapi kau sudah terbiasa dengan Taepoong dan sudah berhasil naik tanpa dibantu. Selanjutnya belajar mengendalikan." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Karena menurut Yunho metode belajar berkuda yang baik adalah praktek, Yunho langsung mengajari Changmin dari atas Taepoong. Tali kekang dipegang oleh Changmin, sedangkan Yunho memegangi pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukkan cara berbelok, berhenti dan meningkatkan kecepatan.

Sekali-sekali kuda berjalan sebentar sebelum berhenti. "Nah. Kau sudah bisa. Sekarang aku akan turun. Kali ini kau menunggang sendiri. Jangan khawatir, aku tetap berjalan disampingmu." terang Yunho. Dirinya tersenyum saat sudah menjejak tanah, berusaha memberikan semangat pada Changmin yang terlihat khawatir.

Changmin menatap Yunho tidak yakin. Digenggamnya bahu Yunho erat. Yunho akan tetap disampingnyakan?

" _Hyung_ , ingat. Harus tetap disampingku. Taepoong itu sepertimu, nakal! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh? Nanti Tak ada yang merepotkanmu sepertiku." Changmin mulai mengomel tidak jelas. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengalihkan rasa tidak percaya dirinya saja. Kesimpulannya, ia takut, tapi tak mau terlihat penakut. Sesimpel itu saja. Dan Yunho yang menanggapi senyum, membuat Changmin kesal ingin memukul suaminya.

Saat perut kuda ditepuknya pelan, Taepoong mulai berjalan. Changmin masih sesekali menatap Yunho yang mengikuti langkah Taepoong, lelaki itu memegang ujung kursi pelana yang didudukinya.

Saat ia menambah kecepatan dengan tali kekang yang dilonggarkan dan kembali memukul perut kuda, Taepoong semakin melangkah cepat. Changmin panik, ia segera melihat kebelakang dan melihat Yunho yang semeter darinya. Lelaki itu tampak melangkah mendekat dan kembali tersenyum. Mata Changmin menyipit tajam. Ia curiga.

Changmin kembali mencoba memacu kuda. Kadang cepat kadang pelan. Matanya terus melirik Yunho yang senyumnya semakin mencurigakan. Hingga tiba saatnya ia lupa sendiri mengecek keberadaan Yunho. Terlarut pada keterpacuan kuda yang membuatnya sesekali memekik.

" _Uwooo_!! _Hyung_!" pekikan bahagia Changmin terdengar saat ia menarik tali kekang kuat dan membuat Taepoong berhenti mendadak. Tak sampai membuat kuda itu marah ataupun kaget, tapi cukup membuat adrenalin Changmin tertantang. Changmin mulai belajar urak-urakan. Senyumnya penuh keterkaguman saat taepoong memacu langkahnya cepat. Beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, tapi Taepoong benar-benar seolah mengerti dirinya. Tak membiarkan Changmin terjatuh.

Dan setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Changmin sadar. Ia melupakan... Yunho.

"Yunho _hyung_?" Changmin menatap sekeliling dan Yunho tidak ada! Ia melihat kebelakang, mengira Yunho disana tersenyum padanya... Tapi Yunho tetap tidak ada!

Mata Changmin mulai memerah. Ia takut... Apa Yunho meninggalkannya? Apa ia marah karena Changmin melupakannya? Tapi tidak mungkinkan? Yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkannya seperti inikan?

" _H-Hyung_...." _Melow_... Changmin tidak tahu jalan pulang dan Yunho hilang. Apa orang jahat menculik suaminya itu? Yunho seorang raja, di tempat sepi dan tanpa penjagaan seperti ini... Pasti banyak musuh berkeliaran.

Gara-gara Changmin... Raja di tangan musuh. Changmin pasti akan disalahkan.  
Air mata mulai mengumpul dipelupuk mata _bambi_ itu. Siap jatuh kapan saja.

" _Hyung_!!! Ugh...."

Tenaga yang besar menarik pinggang Changmin keras-keras, tangannya yang tak memegang tali kekang membuatnya terhempas dari atas kuda dengan mudah. Ketakutan mencengkeramnya seketika, dia akan jatuh. Atau mungkin diculik oleh orang yang membuat suaminya menghilang tanpa jejak? Atau... Dibunuh ditempat?

Pandangannya berputar mengikuti arah jatuhnya ke belakang. Dia bisa melihat langit terbentang di atasnya. Mulutnya melepaskan teriakan tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Dia akan jatuh. Dan dia khawatir akan Yunho.

Changmin jatuh di atas sesuatu yang empuk, melebihi tanah berumput di bawahnya. Dia harus melawan.

Tangan di pinggangnya memeluk erat. Ada hembusan nafas di lehernya. Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri, berniat berbalik untuk mencekik penyerangnya.

Saat berbalik... Dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan penyerangnya, Yunho.

Benar. Rajanya tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan. Berhasil mengerjai Changmin.

Sebenarnya Yunho senang Changmin cepat belajar. Bahkan mulai menambah kecepatan juga. Padahal sebelumnya Changmin terlihat ragu-ragu dan takut untuk mengendalikan Taepoong. Tapi ide jahil pun segera terbentuk di kepalanya.

Tadinya Yunho ingin bersembunyi lebih lama menunggu Changmin mencarinya. Tetapi bukannya mencari di antara pepohonan, Changmin justru terlihat seperti anak hilang dan hampir meneteskan air mata. Yunho jadi tak tahan.

"Uh _hyung_!" Changmin kaget bukan main, dan saat mendengar tawa Yunho, ia menyadari banyak hal.  
Matanya segera menyorot tajam dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan tak tanggung-tanggung ke lengan Yunho.

Ringisan lelaki di bawahnya tak dipedulikan.

"Yunho _hyung_ ‘ku pikir... Ku pikir... Ish! Menyebalkan!" Changmin mencubit keras diakhir sebagai pemanis. Wajahnya sangat masam.  
Ditambah leher dan seluruh wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

Dan si bayi _bambi_ besarpun dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher sang Raja.  
Tak ada tangisan. Hanya pelampiasan ketakutan Changmin yang berpikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

Pukulan yang dilayangkan Changmin tidak main-main. Lelaki itu kuat, tetapi tawa Yunho bukannya berhenti malah makin mengeras. Matanya menyipit hingga menutup karena tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Cubitan Changminlah yang memaksanya berhenti tertawa. "Aw... Aw... Aww."  
Tapi di wajahnya tetap riang. Yang barusan menyenangkan sekali –menurut Yunho.

Hanya menurut Yunho, karena ketika dia melihat wajah diatasnya dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka, Changmin terlihat masam, muka dan lehernya merah menahan emosi.

Pelukan erat didapatnya kemudian. Dan semakin erat hingga membuatnya sesak. "Hei... Changminie... Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin. Ide jail di kepalanya belum habis, jadi digelitikinya sisi badan Changmin. Berharap lelaki yang lebih muda itu kembali ceria.

Yunho menyebalkan sekali. Perasaannya itu belum tenang, dan dengan seenaknya lelaki itu menggelitiki pinggangnya yang peka terhadap ransang(?)

"Yunho _hyung_ uhu... Haha...." Badan Changmin menggeliat, tubuhnya mencoba menahan geli. Tawanya pun Changmin coba tahan, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin tertawa. Tanpa sadar sebelah kakinya melepaskan sepatunya, lalu menggesek tungkai kaki Yunho. Mencari pelampiasan.

Tapi Yunho terus menggeliki, tak peka kodenya, membuat Changmin semakin kesal. Ia bisa menangis kalau Yunho terus mempermainkannya seperti ini.  
Dengan emosi berlebih dilepaskannya pelukannya, wajahnya disejajarkan wajah suaminya yang terlihat sangat jail dan senang. Tangannya di sisi kepala Yunho.

Tadinya ia ingin membentak, tapi melihat ekspresi Yunho ia jadi tak enak hati. Changmin galau.  
"Ughahaha Yunho... haha...ehm..." Suaranya mulai merengek. Changmin benar-benar ingin mengambek tapi tak diizinkan hatinya.

Jadi dengan frustasi, ia kembali menggesekkan wajahnya ke leher Yunho. Tubuhnya masih menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, suara menahan tawanyapun masih terdengar. Dan dipuncak kesabaran Changmin, akhirnya si _bambi_ dengan nekad dan penuh rajukan menggigit keras leher Yunho. Tidak sampai berdarah, tapi keras lebih ke hisapannya.

Mata Changmin benar-benar menyorot garang penuh rasa ingin balas dendam. Gigitan gemas ia ulang dititik yang sama. Hisapannya tak tanggung-tanggung karena pelampiasan rasa kesal, takut, dan galau yang dirasanya. Sesekali lidahnya menyelingi, lalu hisapan kuat kembali terjadi.

Kulit leher Yunho yang menjadi titik tempur Changmin, tak salah lagi pasti akan berwarna seperti lebam.

Yunho benar-benar berusaha membuat Changmin tertawa, tetapi sayangnya dia terlalu keras kepala. Tangan Yunho yang menggelitiki habis-habisan hanya menghasilkan beberapa tawa yang sukses lolos. Changmin menahan sebagian tawa yang hampir keluar.

Badan Changmin yang menggeliat tak nyaman menjadi bukti kalau dia merasa geli. Yunho benar-benar senang, bahkan hingga kepala Changmin menggesek lehernya. Tetapi ketika lehernya digigit dan dihisap oleh Changmin, dia baru merasa ada yang salah. Apakah Changmin tak menikmatinya? Apakah Changmin kesal?

Yunho tidak menghentikan kelakuan Changmin secara mendadak. Dia tahu akan ada bekas lebam gelap di lehernya. Ditepuknya punggung Changmin pelan. "Hei... Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Changmin menjawab singkat. Tapi nadanya penuh rajukan. Saat tangan Yunho yang menggelitik pinggangnya berhenti, berganti memeluk pinggangnya. Changmin melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Yunho.

Wajahnya kembali di sejajarkan wajah lelaki di bawahnya. Matanya menatap mata musang itu intens. Irisnya berkilat.  
"Hyung, kau sangat menyebalkan! _Paboya_! Apa kau tahu tadi aku sangat khawatir?"

Mata Changmin terbelalak saat ia sadar baru saja menghina suaminya. Tindakan yang salah dan tak bertata krama. Wajahnya langsung menunduk, memeluk Yunho. "Maaf."

Changmin baru sadar. Mulutnya memang susah direm. Mudah keceplosan, Changmin merasa barbar. Padahal ia adalah seorang yang terikat kuat sopan santun. Changmin jadi merasa tak pantas di banyak hal.

Yunho terkejut karena Changmin nyaris meneriakinya. Tetapi lelaki yang menjadi istrinya itu kemudian menunduk karena malu.

Bersama Changmin rasanya Yunho sering merasa terkejut. Menemukan hal tak terduga setiap hari. Menyenangkan hingga Yunho merasa tak ingin kembali ke istana.

Yunho kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Changmin, tetapi hanya telinga yang memerah saja yang berhasil ditangkap matanya. "Kau khawatir?" bukannya Yunho melupakan kalimat Changmin yang bernada keras. Tidak. Dia menyimpannya untuk nanti.

Changmin mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya masih disembunyikan di dada Yunho. Gerakan itu membuat permukaan wajahnya bergesekkan dengan permukaan baju Yunho.  
Tingkah Changmin benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi. Apalagi saat telapak tangannya mengelus dada Yunho seolah menyuap lewat belaian.

Yunho sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tetapi ditahannya. "Aku yang salah..." kata Yunho, satu tangannya berpindah untuk mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu... Tapi kalau kau begini terus, aku tak jadi mengajakmu kesana..." ancamnya.

Changmin sangat menikmati elusan tangan Yunho di belakang kepalanya. Saat mendengar ancaman Yunho ia tertawa kecil.

Dengan perlahan dia beranjak bangun. Duduk tepat di bawah perut Yunho. Tangannya berada di dada suaminya. Wajahnya masih terlihat malu dan sedikit takut, tapi melihat Yunho yang seolah tak mempermasalahkan membuat Changmin tak terlalu khawatir.

"Siapa yang memulai sampai kita di posisi seperti ini _hyung_?" Changmin kembali tersenyum, ditariknya dengan paksa Yunho hingga di posisi duduk lewat baju yang berada di dada lelaki itu. Membuat Changmin berada dipangkuannya.

Saat Changmin melihat wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya, mendadak si _bambi_ merasa malu. Lekas berdirilah ia meninggalkan Yunho menuju Taepoong.

Changmin itu... Parah. Pemodus berbakat yang terpendam!

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin. Jadi mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tak tentu.

Segera dihampirinya Taepoong. Tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dan banyak pepohonan, dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan menunggangi kuda. Dia hanya berniat menuntunnya saja.

Yunho mendahului Changmin untuk mencapai Taepoong. Waktu melewati Changmin, dia membisikkan sesuatu. "Di sana aku akan menghukummu karena sudah menghinaku."

Taepoong sibuk mengunyah rumput saat Yunho mengambil tali kekangnya. "Jalan, Taepoongie..." ajak Yunho dengan riang, berjalan duluan tanpa mengajak Changmin.

Changmin diam membeku. Langkahnya berhenti di tempat. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Yunho... Akan menghukumnya?

.

.

Suara air terjun membuat Yunho tak sabar. Sudah lama tidak ke sini.

Ketika pemandangan yang dirindukannya terpampang di depan mata, Yunho mengarahkan Taepoong untuk minum air sementara dirinya berjalan lebih mendekati air terjun sebelum berjongkok untuk mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya. Diteguknya air itu sebelum kembali mengambil air untuk membasahi wajahnya. " _Ahh_... Segarnya..."

Tempat ini tidak berubah. Dulu dia suka kemari untuk berenang atau berdiri di bawah guyuran air terjun.

Ada sebuah batu besar menjorok ke arah sungai. Dia biasa loncat ke air dari situ karena cukup tinggi. Yunho berjalan ke sana, sebelum tangannya terangkat dan menarik lepas sabuk yang mengikat bagian dada bawah bajunya. Yunho melipatnya dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di atas batu. _Gat_ nya pun dilepaskan dari kepalanya lalu _Jaegori_ nya menyusul kemudian, menyisakan Yunho hanya dengan celananya.

Changmin berjalan lambat-lambat. Lihat! Yunho tak memedulikannya, terus berjalan tanpa melihat kearahnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin dipedulikan sih kalau nanti akan dihukum. Sebenarnya juga Changmin ingin kabur, tapi ia buta arah. _Poor_ Changminie.

Saat Yunho dengan PDnya membuka bajunya ingin merasakan sejuknya berenang di air terjun awalnya Changmin bengong—tapi saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat seluruh bentuk tubuh suaminya—Changmin tertawa tertahan. Yunho... Gendut. Sekali lagi... Gendut. Iya! Gendut!

"Heffftttt.... Hahaha...." Changmin mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba tidak tertawa. Tapi sangat sulit menahan tawanya, Yunho suaminya yang berbadan sangat berisi itu pasti sudah mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah hampir melompat ke air, tetapi suara tawa Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Tidak ada. Perutnya saja yang tak sekurus dulu.

Kesal karena ditertawakan, diam-diam Yunho menyelinap ke belakang istrinya itu.

Langsung diangkatnya Changmin dan digendong di bahunya seperti memanggul karung beras. "Berisik! Biar begini aku kuat menggendongmu tahu!" serunya kesal. Dia bahkan menampar keras pantat Changmin beberapa kali sambil membawanya mendekati aliran air.

" _Hyaaa_!!! _Hyuuuung_!!!" Changmin berteriak panik saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba memanggulnya seolah ia benda ringan. Ia bahkan merasa sangat malu saat Yunho menampar pantatnya yang cukup berisi. Panas... Kulit bongkahan belakangnya itu sangat panas, Yunho sangat tega padanya! T_T pantatnya itukan juga properti Yunho, kalau jadi tepos bagaimana?

Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Memukul punggung Yunho kesal. Kakinya yang jenjang pun terus bergerak memberontak. Changmin merasa terluka karena ia benar-benar terlihat ringan dan perotesan tubuhnya seolah tak berarti.

"Yunho _hyung_!! Turun! Turunkan aku! Haish!"

Yunho melangkah ke batu besar tempatnya biasa melompat. "Baik... Kuturunkan sekarang?" tanya Yunho polos. Kalau Yunho melepaskan Changmin dari tangannya, otomatis lelaki yang digendongnya itu akan jatuh ke air dengan pakaian lengkap.

Changmin hanya terpaku memukul punggung Yunho kesal. Tak melihat bahaya apa yang ada di belakangnya. Saat Yunho menawarinya turun, tentu saja Changmin—

"Iya _hyung_ , Cepat turunkan aku!" Kedua kaki Changmin bergerak pelan bergantian, tak sabar ingin menapak tanah.

Tanpa peringatan, Yunho melepaskan Changmin dari gendongannya. Changmin jatuh bebas ke air, dan waktu dia menyadari apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap dirinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Mata Changmin terpejam erat ketika badannya menghantam air. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung berada di bawah permukaan air. Berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan udara, Changmin menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya agar kepalanya terdorong ke atas permukaan. Berhasil, tapi dengan cepat pula kepalanya kembali terendam.

Changmin tak pandai berenang, waktunya yang sebagian besar dihabiskan di dalam ruangan membuatnya tak banyak mengerti pada kegiatan luar. Dan berada di dalam air dengan pakaian lengkap begini membuat badannya berat. Setiap tenaga yang dikeluarnya jadi cepat habis karenanya.

Yunho yang menyadari itu langsung terjun dan menggapai Changmin yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Ditariknya perlahan ke bagian yang dangkal agar Changmin bisa menjejak.

Changmin terbatuk, mengeluarkan air yang tak seharusnya masuk. Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Changmin... Kau baik-baik saja?" Satu tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Changmin untuk menahan badannya, tangan lain menangkup pipi.

Yunho... Tega! Jahat! Changmin kali ini merasa sangat 'harus' sensitif. Seenaknya membuat Changmin basah seperti ini dan terus terbatuk karena air yang masuk. Dadanya sesak!

"Ughuk! _Hyung_ ingin membuatku mati ya? Sudah bosan melihatku? Ingin cepat-cepat punya Istri (sah) baru?" Dirasa batuknya sudah mereda, Changmin segera menyalak galak. Tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia kesal dan benci, Yunho mempermainkannya lagi. Apa yang ia ucapkanpun tak Changmin proses. Saat ini, ia ingin pergi dan menenangkan emosinya yang kembali naik. Masa bodoh dengan namanya buta arah!

Yunho tak menyangka kejailannya akan membawa dampak buruk. Tapi dia berani bersumpah tak ingin membunuh Changmin.

Berkali-kali Changmin berusaha mendorongnya, berkali-kali pula Yunho berusaha memeluknya. Menahannya agar tidak meninggalkannya.

Melihat wajah Changmin yang penuh emosi, Yunho menyerah. Dibiarkannya Changmin pergi.

Bukan karena Yunho tidak menyesal atau tak ingin mengejarnya. Akan tetapi dia merasa ini akan lebih baik setelah keduanya mendinginkan kepala.

Hanya saja melihat punggung Changmin yang makin menjauh, rasa sakit di dada Yunho semakin besar. Sebagai seorang raja, hidupnya di kelilingi banyak orang. Dia nyaris tak pernah sendirian, tetapi hatinya kesepian.

Yunho kesepian. Tak mungkin dia memaksa Hojun atau Heechul untuk selalu didekatnya di saat mereka punya keluarga. Dan kini saat dia pikir ada seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatinya, orang itu malah menjauh. Changmin begini karena kesalahan Yunho.

Padahal... Yunho takut ditinggalkan...

Kaki Changmin melangkah cepat. Seluruh bajunya basah, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang jadi acak-acakan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Emosinya benar-benar naik. Ia tak ingin dekat-dekat Yunho dulu saat emosinya yang seperti ini.  
Namun langkahnya mulai memelan hingga akhirnya berhenti saat sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

Apa ini yang ia lakukan saat tahu secara langsung sifat Yunho? Bukankah tingkahnya seolah Changmin tak menerima suaminya yang ternyata jail?

Apa ini yang dilakukan seorang Shim Changmin yang akhirnya diberi kesempatan menjadi orang yang berharga bagi Jung Yunho? Benarkah pemikiran buruknya lebih menang daripada kenyataan yang tersaji selama mereka bersama?

Changmin menunduk, lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Wajahnya akhirnya kembali terangkat hingga mata _bambi_ nya menatap mata musang yang bersorot terluka. Changmin yang membuatnya, kenyataan itu membuatnya sakit seketika.  
Apa ini yang dirasakan Yunho saat ia menatapnya dengan sorot terluka?

Wajah yang awalnya mengeras dan penuh emosi perlahan menyendu. Berganti raut bersalah dan sedih. Bisakah Yunho tidak terus menatapnya seperti itu? Bisakah wajah itu tak beraut datar tanpa senyum sedikitpun?

Bukankah di padang rumput tadi mata musang itu menyipit bahagia dengan senyum lebar yang tak bisa ditahan? Suara tawa Yunho berdengung di telinga Changmin.

Tanpa sadar Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berkurva turun. Air mata sudah memenuhi kelopak. Ia merasa cengeng sekali, tapi ekspresi Yunho membuatnya lemah. Langkah cepat kembali diambil, hampir berlari.  
Saat jarak mereka tinggal selangkah, Changmin menghentikan langkah,  
berlutut di depan Yunho dengan tangan yang menangkup ke dua pipi Yunho.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Apapun ucapanku yang tadi anggap tak pernah terjadi." Dan ciuman pelanpun Changmin daratkan di bibir hati itu. Wajahnya dimiringkan, mengecup bibir hati itu berkali-kali. Mata _bambi_ itu terpejam, dengan bulu mata yang basah.

Yunho tak menyangka Changmin akan kembali. Dia juga tak menyangka Changmin akan menciumnya berkali-kali, memberikan penghiburan. Apakah kesedihannya barusan begitu kentara hingga Changmin sampai melakukan ini? Bukankah harusnya Yunho yang mengejar dan menghibur Changmin?

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya seperti dikasihani? Yunho benci dikasihani, tapi ciuman Changmin begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Bolehkah begini? Bolehkan Yunho menyerah? Membiarkan Changmin melihat sisi lemahnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya juga, terlarut dalam ciuman lembut ini. Bulu mata Changmin yang basah menyentuh pipinya berkali-kali, terasa agak geli.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Changmin. Perlahan dijauhkan wajahnya, memutus kontak wajah mereka. Matanya terbuka untuk menatap wajah istrinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya, Min _-ah_? Aku selalu menyakitimu..."

Jika ditanya seperti itu, apa yang harus Changmin jawab? Yunho memang selalu menyakitinya. Tapi kata 'selalu' itu hanya berlaku untuk dulu, saat pemikiran buruk Changmin benar-benar mendominasi hidupnya. Sekarang, di saat sedikit demi sedikit rahasia terbuka... Pemikiran Yunho... Kepedulian... Rasa dikasihi... Semuanya benar-benar menyentuh ke hatinya, memudarkan rasa sakit yang selama ini mendekam.

Changmin bahkan mulai tak ingat rasa sakit yang dulu ia alami. Walau masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihati, satu hal... Poin besar yang menentukan banyak hal.

Apa setelah mereka kembali ke istana, Yunho ingin ia tetap berada disisinya?

" _Hyung_..." Changmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
'selalu menyakiti' itu berbeda dengan 'menyakiti.'  
akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Changmin mendekati telinga Yunho. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Yunho.

"Kalau begitu... Jangan jadikan kata 'selalu' menjadi 'selalu menyakiti' lagi. Tapi buat kata 'selalu' menjadi 'selalu disampingmu', buat aku selalu disampingmu _hyung_..." dijauhkannya kepalanya. Kelopak mata _bambi_ itu terpejam.

"Bisakah sekarang kau menciumku?"

Yunho tersenyum miris, menyesali kebodohannya. Wajah Changmin yang tenang dengan mata terpejam membuatnya berpikir apa dia pantas untuk mendapatkan ini semua? Rasanya Changmin terlalu baik untuknya.

Yunho mendekatkan badannya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Changmin. Ciuman yang lembut. Awalnya Yunho hanya menekankan bibir hatinya ke bibir Changmin. Tapi tak berapa lama lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat bibir Changmin tepat diantara belahannya, dia ingin merasakan lebih.

Bibir Changmin sedikit terbuka karenanya, dan Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menelusuri barisan gigi depan Changmin dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Yunho berpindah dari genggaman tangan Changmin ke punggung Changmin.

Yunho ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Lidahnya mulai menyusup ke dalam mulut Changmin, mencari lawan seimbangnya. Perlahan Changmin ditariknya mendekat kearahnya, sedekat mungkin.

Punggungnya yang dipeluk membuat Changmin dipaksa mendekati tubuh Yunho. Tangannya memeluk pinggang telanjang suaminya. Sedangkan kakinya perlahan dimasukkannya ke air.

Belah bibir Changmin semakin terbuka, lidahnya mengikuti permainan lidah yang menyapa rongga mulutnya. Wajahnya ikut dimiringkan.

Air telah membasahi tubuh bawah hingga ke pinggang. Bajunya kembali basah, tapi tak dipermasalahkan. Kakinya yang rasanya sulit diam, naik sebelah. Kembali menggesekkan diri ke kaki Yunho.

" _Emmm_... _Hyunghh_...." Tangan Changmin sangat nakal, memegang celana di bagian pinggul Yunho sebagai pelampiasan perasaan abstrak yang mentremor tubuhnya lewat ciuman itu. Celana Yunho semakin turun.

Yunho jadi tahu kalau Changmin itu suka sekali menaikkan kaki dan menggesekkan diri ke kaki Yunho.

Tangan Yunho berpindah untuk melepas pita _jaegori_ Changmin. Begitu terlepas langsung ditariknya hingga hanya terkait di tangan Changmin. Dirabanya dada dan perut Changmin yang keras lalu dilepasnya ciuman mereka.

Mata Yunho menelusuri bagian depan tubuh Changmin. Dengan segera lidahnya mengikuti; menjilati dan menghisap _nipple_ kecil yang mengeras karena dingin.

Badannya yang menunduk memudahkannya untuk menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Changmin. Tangannya melonggarkan celana Changmin, sebelum menyusup masuk, perlahan mengelus bongkahan pantat Changmin. Pantat yang cukup terisi dan kencang itu begitu pas digenggaman tangannya.

Yunho melepaskan _nipple_ Changmin dan mendongak untuk menatap Changmin. Matanya mulai gelap oleh nafsu. Bisa menyentuh Changmin begini pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi melakukan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding membayangkan.

Semua yang disentuh Yunho terasa panas. Changmin tak mengerti apa yang bergejolak di dirinya.  
_Nipple_ nya yang dihisap membuatnya mendongak, mendesah lirih. Bagian itu semakin tegang, Mata _bambi_ nya menyayu.  
Yunho... Yunho membuat tubuhnya diserang tremor, ia pernah merasakannya di penginapan. Tapi kali ini, tubuh Changmin benar-benar haus belaian... Benar-benar meminta lebih.

Saat tangan Yunho mengelus tubuh bagian belakangnya, Changmin merasa kepalanya berputar. Pusing, tubuhnya merinding. Semua yang dilakukan Yunho, membuatnya merasa tak kuat. Tangannya berpindah meremas bahu Yunho. Tapi saat ia meremas, justru kuluman di dadanya berhenti membuat Changmin menunduk menatap Yunho.

Dan pandangan mata musang yang berkabut itu menyapu matanya yang sayu. Changmin membuka bibirnya, Yunho sangat menakutkan dengan pandangan itu. Ia takut, mata itu seolah ingin menelannya. Ingin menelanjanginya. Tapi disisi lain ia tertantang membuat mata itu semakin gelap.

"Yunhohh _hyung_... _Lagihh_..." Nadanya lirih—lebih menyerupai rintihan. Penuh rengekan manja dan selipan godaan di mana-mana.

Rengekan Changmin diambil Yunho sebagai ijin. Menggelikan. Changmin itu istrinya, miliknya. Tentu saja dia boleh menyentuhnya.

Kali ini Yunho kembali menyerang tubuh bagian depan Changmin dengan lidah dan giginya. ABS yang keras perlahan dihiasi bercak kemerahan ketika Yunho menandainya. Agak iri melihat otot perut yang terlatih, tetapi mengingat ini adalah miliknya juga, Yunho tak peduli. Akan dia pastikan tak ada yang bisa melihat selain dirinya.

Yunho menjilati pusar Changmin, lidahnya membuat gerakan melingkar. Sesekali menyentuh rambut-rambut halus disekitarnya dengan jilatan kasar lidah. Tak lupa menghiasi sisinya dengan gigitan dan hisapan kecil.

Tubuh Yunho makin menunduk seiring lidahnya yang makin turun mencicipi kulit tubuh Changmin. Tangannya mampu menggapai makin kebawah. Tapi daripada hanya meremas, Yunho menarik turun celana Changmin hingga bawah lutut.

Sedikit dibawah pusar Changmin, ada batas air, jika Yunho makin menurunkan tubuhnya, dia akan sulit bernafas. Jadi diangkatnya kaki kiri Changmin hingga terlepas dari celananya.

Tangan kanan Yunho menaikkan belakang lutut kiri Changmin hingga lutut itu sejajar dengan _nipple_ nya. Yunho memaksa Changmin bersandar pada batu di belakangnya.

Diciumnya lutut Changmin dan terus turun mendekati pangkal paha.

Disandaran batu itu, Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terus mendongak tidak tahan, ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan kenikmatan yang tak ditutupi. Changmin bingung, kenapa rasanya seperti ini.  
Baru segini, tapi Changmin sudah merasa lemas. Apalagi dengan mulutnya yang tak mau ditutup. Ia malu.

Perlakuan Yunho pada tubuhnya benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar pada gejolak dirinya. Selangkangannya kaku, di bawah pusarnya sangat sakit, ada yang berkedut dan sesuatu ingin terselesaikan.

" _Aahhh...ouhhh_ Yunho... _Hyuuhng_...." Mulutnya tak mau berhenti melirihkan nama lelaki yang menelanjanginya.

Sebenarnya kenapa mulutnya seperti ini? Changmin dilanda banyak hal asing yang membingungkan, belum lagi wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas. Telinganya pasti sangat merah.

Ciuman Yunho di sepanjang pahanya membuat tubuh Changmin semakin tak bisa diam. Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak terlindungi apapun, pakaiannya hanya terpasang di lengannya. Posisi kaki kirinya yang diangkat hingga sejajar dada membuat Changmin benar-benar merasa terekspos. Yunho yang semakin mendekati pangkal pahanya di mana benda privasinya berada dan terasa kaku membuat Changmin gila! Ia sangat bernafsu tapi juga malu!

" _Hyungh_ , jangan _ahh_... Ma-malu..."  
Tangan kanannya turun. Telapak tangannya itu mencoba menutupi miliknya. Telinga Changmin semakin merah hingga leher. Matanya sesekali masih terpejam, tak menutupi keadaan yang bergairah.

Yunho yang awalnya menikmati paha Changmin jadi teralihkan perhatiannya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak menatap wajah Changmin yang terlihat sayu.

Yunho menegakkan badannya, tangan kirinya menangkup pipi Changmin untuk menariknya dalam ciuman panas. Yunho bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Changmin; mengajak lidah Changmin untuk bergulat sebentar. Yunho perlahan memutus ciuman basah mereka _, saliva_ membasahi hingga bibir. Disatukannya dahi mereka hingga nafas panas mereka terhembus ke wajah masing-masing.

"Kau tahu Minnie? Kau itu indah dan sempurna." mulai Yunho, tangan kirinya yang menangkup pipi Changmin perlahan turun mengelus leher Changmin.

"Tak ada satu bagian tubuhmu yang memalukan." Tangan Yunho makin kebawah, meremas dada kiri Changmin dan menyubit _nipple_ kirinya.

Dan secara reflek Changmin mendesah keras.

"Biarkan aku melihatmu..." lanjut Yunho saat tangannya mengelus perut Changmin yang terbentuk. Tangan kirinya memegangi pergelangan tangan kanan Changmin, menariknya dan mengarahkannya untuk kembali ke atas bahu Yunho. Membuat area privat Changmin hanya terhalang oleh aliran air.

Yunho mencium Changmin lagi bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang berhasil menyentuh area privat Changmin. Perlahan tangannya digerakkan naik turun sebelum meremasnya agak kuat.

Yunho mengarahkan kaki kiri Changmin untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan kanan yang tadinya menahan kaki kiri Changmin, mengelus paha kiri dan perlahan mencapai bagian belakang. Diremasnya pelan sebelum jari telunjuknya melingkari sisi luar anal Changmin.

Tangan kiri Yunho mulai mengocok area privat Changmin sementara telunjuknya mulai masuk, menjebol anal.

Ciuman Yunho membuat Changmin tak bisa berpikir. Perkataan Yunho justru dibalas desahannya yang makin keluar dari dasar tenggorokan. Penuh selipan nama sang Raja. Penguasaan Yunho pada tubuhnya sudah seperti orang yang berpengalaman. Changmin minder.

Ia juga mulai sulit mengimbangi ciuman basah Yunho. Kondisi tubuhnya dengan nafsu membludak... Ia tak terbiasa. Nafasnya putus-putus karena itu.

Dan tangan Yunho yang mengerjai miliknya, membuat nafas Changmin semakin terengah. Bagian wajah hingga ke leher semakin memerah. Tangan asing itu... Membuat bagian tubuhnya semakin linu, sesak, tapi anehnya menyenangkan. Dan saat remasan tangan asing itu cukup kuat,otak Changmin mulai _blank_. Ia kelabakan saat harus meladeni ciuman Yunho di saat mulutnya tak mau berhenti merintih.

Mulutnya mencoba membalas lumatan, tapi baru sebentar ia sudah menjauhkan wajah... Mengambil nafas sekaligus mendesah di depan wajah Yunho –dengan mata terpejam yang sesekali terbuka sayup.  
Menghisap bibir bawah Yunho lalu kembali menjauhkan wajah dan melakukannya lagi.  
Ciuman basah sangat sulit dilakukan saat nafas Changmin sangat pendek karena kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan.

Tapi saat benda asing mulai menyapa bukaan lubang belakangnya dan perlahan sampai ke rektum, Changmin membelalakan mata. Refleks mencekalnya dengan otot-otot bukaan. Matanya mencoba fokus menatap Yunho, walau bukan hal mudah karena suaminya itu sangat sukses mengerjai tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas kuat bahu Yunho.

" _Hyunghh.... Hahh... Ahh..._ Yunho... _Ha-ahh! Ahh_!" Bisakah Yunho memelankan gerakan cepat jemarinya dimilik Changmin yang sudah sangat menegang? Ia ingin berbicara.

"Benar-benar Yak-ahh! Yakin mau melakukan _inihh_? ... _Mmm_ _ahh_...." nafasnya semakin terengah karena memaksakan berbicara.

Yunho menganguk. "Sangat... Yakin..." Nafas Yunho menderu. Menjawab pertanyaan Changmin juga sulit untuknya karena nafsu menguasai dirinya. "Lemaskan ototmu... Maka semuanya akan mudah..." Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas lalu menambahkan. "Dan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku ingin kau merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya... Kau percaya padaku?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Otot rektumnya mulai dikendurkan, saat itulah Yunho memasukkan seluruh ruas jari telunjuknya.

Jari telunjuk Yunho terasa panas, dinding rektum Changmin juga belum sepenuhnya rileks, sehingga rasanya seperti dipijat. Yunho mendesah, baru satu lari saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika anggota tubuh privatnya yang masuk ke dalam sana? Baru membayangkan saja sudah seperti ini.

Telunjuk Yunho tetap diam beberapa saat sebelum digerakkan perlahan. Sangat perlahan karena dia tak mau menyakiti Changmin, apalagi ini kali pertama untuk mereka berdua.

Kepala Yunho turun untuk menjilati keringat yang mulai terbentuk di leher Changmin. Jari telunjuknya masuk dan keluar. Ketika Yunho bermaksud menambah jari tengah untuk melonggarkan rektum Changmin, dia menatap istrinya itu. "Kau baik?" tanyanya khawatir, sebab wajah Changmin menunjukkan nikmat dan sakit bergantian.

Pertanyaan Yunho tentang kepercayaan, tentu saja diangguki Changmin. Ia memang selalu mempercayai Yunho. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan, Changmin tahu semua telah dipikirkan masak-masak.  
Tapi... Kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan? Apa maksudnya?

Saat jari Yunho melakukan gerakan keluar masuk, Changmin benar-benar merasa aneh. Rasanya tidak enak, sakit, dan membuat bagian bawah pusarnya terasa abstrak. Tapi lagi-lagi perbuatan tangan Yunho dialat vitalnya menyamarkan semuanya.

"Kau baik?" pertanyaan Yunho dengan nada khawatir membuat Changmin kembali mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur ke lelaki itu.

" _Hyunggg._.. Uhh kenapa tidak langsung dimasukan saja? Mmmm... _Ahh_... Di buku seperti itukan?" Tangan Changmin turun ke celana Yunho. Menelusuri lewat sisi samping tubuh suaminya.

Tangannya mencapai celana Yunho, mencoba menurunkannya. Tapi sulit, membuat kaki kirinya ikut berperan membantu hingga celana Yunho semakin turun.

Di saat inilah, perbedaan teori dan praktek benar-benar membingungkan Changmin. 'Memang tinggal dimasukkan dan sedikit tusukan lalu selesaikan?' ia membenarkan asumsinya.

Mungkin Changmin benar-benar melupakan fakta jika buku yang dulu diajarinya adalah tentang hubungan 'normal' seorang perempuan dengan laki-laki. Dan lebih keutamanya... memang ada buku yang menjelaskan secara terperinci berapa waktu berhubungan badan dan berapa kali hentakan yang dilakukan? Oh... _My Inocent_ Changminie~

Tangan Changmin yang mengelus sisi tubuhnya serasa meninggalkan jejak yang aneh. Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

Dulu pun dirinya tak mengerti dengan hal itu, tetapi ketika akhirnya menyadari di mana dia harus memasukkan organ vitalnya, kepalanya langsung terasa berdenyut. Yunho jadi memikirkan bagaimana lubang di belakang itu bisa muat untuk organ vitalnya yang ukurannya tidak bisa diremehkan? Bahkan secara diam-diam agar tak diketahui Heechul, Yunho berusaha mendapatkan buku dari China.

Negara itu punya sejarah tertulis yang berkaitan dengan hubungan seperti yang dijalani Changmin dan Yunho. Bahkan dikatakan dalam literatur mereka kalau hubungan semacam ini lebih harmonis.

Yunho belum jadi menambahkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang anal Changmin. Ditariknya keluar jari telunjuknya lalu dengan tangan kanan dielusnya punggung Changmin dari bawah ke atas. Ketika tangan kanannya sampai di belakang kepala, Yunho menarik Changmin untuk ciuman yang panas dan agak kasar.

Setelah puas, dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka kemudian ditariknya Changmin dalam pelukannya. Kepala Changmin disandarkan di bahunya lalu dielus lembut.  
  
"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melakukannya." Jemari Yunho menelusuri tulang belakang istrinya hingga tulang ekornya. "Menggapai surgaku yang ada disini." Dua jari Yunho kini menyentuh lubang belakang Changmin, menggodanya sebentar. "Tapi jika aku melakukannya, aku menyakitimu." Perlahan dimasukkan kedua jari.

“Ah Yunh...” Changmin merintih.

"Jika jariku saja sudah membuatmu kesulitan begini, bagaimana dengan organ vitalku?" Kedua jari Yunho yang panjang telah berhasil masuk seluruhnya. "Ukurannya lebih besar dari ini..." Yunho merenggangkan kedua jarinya seperti gunting.

Dibawah pelukan Yunho, tubuh Changmin bergetar. Jemari asing yang kembali merenggangkan lubangnya membuatnya kembali begidik. Rasanya benar-benar aneh dan geli! Selain itu, jari yang bertambah dan renggangan yang semakin diminta lebar membuatnya sakit.  
Mulutnya sesekali masih merintih perih di telinga Yunho.

"Memang mau berapa jari yang mau dimasukkan sih _hyung_? Ish lima?" Changmin mengomel disela suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan mulutnya.

" _Uhh_... _Hyung_! Kalau ini yang masukkan pasti lebih cepat... _Ahh_ selesai!" Karena tangannya sulit menggapai benda yang dimaksud, Changmin menggerakan pinggulnya hingga pangkal pahanya menyentuh milik Yunho.

Dan Changmin segera menyesali perbuatannya saat Yunho seolah menggeram menahan sesuatu. Dan kenyataan... Milik Yunho terasa menyeramkan saat menyentuh kulit telanjangnya.

Changmin itu ingin cepat selesai karena tidak tahan dengan sensasinya. Malu karena suara aneh yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Belum lagi rasa sesak karena nafsu dari perlakuan Yunho. Sakit sih pasti, tapi kalau langsung ke inti yakinlah hanya sebentarkan? Hanya mungkin sedikit berdarahkan?—pemikiran polos dan praktis Changmin benar-benar mengerikan.

Tapi kenyataan tragis menyapa Changmin, ukuran Yunho... Ukuran kebanggaan lelaki milik suaminya itu... Changmin pasti salah!  
Dengan nekad tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai kejantanan Yunho. Apapun caranya! Badannya pun sedikit miring dan membungkuk menyusahkan Yunho. Menyusahkan Changmin juga karena tangan Yunho yang ada dilubangnya semakin menekan ke dinding-dinding rektum, membuat Changmin memekik dengan suara berat.

Saat tangannya berhasil mengenggam milik Yunho yang memang sudah sedikit terekspos karena tindakan sebelumnya... Changmin _SHOCK_! Benar-benar _SHOCK_! SANGAT _SHOCK_!

" _Hyung_..." Changmin ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Yunho menggeram tertahan saat tangan Changmin berhasil menggapai miliknya. Sudah sensitif karena nafsu, malah digenggam oleh tangan yang bukan miliknya. Hampir saja Yunho meremas kuat organ vital Changmin karena kaget.

Rintihan Changmin disalah artikan, tanpa bertanya, Yunho menambahkan satu jari, membuka akses agar semakin lebar. Kali ini Yunho berpikir kalau dia harus segera menemukan titik itu, jadi gerakan jarinya bukan hanya keluar masuk, tetapi berputar, miring, apapun. Dan tentu saja Yunho tidak melupakan kocokan tangannya pada organ vital Changmin. Yunho ingin Changmin merasakan kenikmatan tapi tak sampai keluar. Menahan agar tetap bisa seperti itu membutuhkan kontrol yang besar, dan nafsunya yang semakin membesar benar-benar menyulitkannya.

Gerakan tak terkontrol jari-jari Yunho disaat ia merasa panik membuat Changmin tak bisa fokus. Nafsunya sempat menyurut karena katakutan dan panik, tapi Yunho dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Lelaki itu tak membiarkan Changmin berpikir kabur.  
Jemari yang melengkung, menggaruk seolah mencari sesuatu, apa yang dicari suaminya itu?

Changmin mengeluskan wajahnya ke tengkuk Yunho, belah bibirnya terbuka mendesah tertahan. Antara geli dan nikmat. Sensasinya sangat kurang ajar! Membuat rasa panik Changmin menjadi samar dan tangannya hanya diam menggenggam tanpa pergerakan.

Tiga Jari Yunho masuk semakin dipaksa dalam. Jari tengahnya melekuk kuat. Dan saat itulah hal gila terjadi.

" _Aahhhh_!!" Changmin mendesah keras. Ada yang tersentuh didalam sana.  
Matanya benar-benar menjadi gelap. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas erat milik Yunho sebelum genggamannya terlepas disertai tubuh Changmin yang gemetar.

"Ah!" Jerit Yunho yang langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya karena remasan tangan Changmin dirinya bisa terkejut begitu.

Kepala Changmin yang berada dibahu Yunho menjauh beserta badannya, secara penuh tubuhnya bersandar lemas di batu itu. Changmin terlihat tak berdaya di bawah kuasa Yunho.

Tapi, tadi itu apa? Terlalu nikmatnya hingga ia merasa kaget dan _shock_. Otaknyapun sudah tak bisa berpikir. Seluruh tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif dan—

" _Hyung_... Hah... Hahh... Sen-sentuh! Sentuh _lagihh_..." Mata Changmin sudah sepenuhnya berkilat nafsu. Otak dan rasionalnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Yang ada sekarang, Seorang Shim Changmin yang sangat menginginkan Yunho! Seluruh keraguan akan sakitnya milik Yunho jikalau menembus pertahanan lubang sempitnya, entah hilang kemana.

Kuatnya remasan pada organ vitalnya mengingatkannya pada lubang anal yang sekarang berisi tiga jarinya. Kenikmatan yang dia bayangkan di bawah sana.

Desahan keras yang lolos dari bibir Changmin membuatnya yakin kalau dia baru saja berhasil menemukan titik itu. tak hanya mendesah. Dan ketika Changmin memintanya untuk menyentuhnya lagi, Yunho harus berusaha keras agar tidak keluar saat itu juga. Pemandangan di hadapannya begitu erotis dan menggairahkan.

Tak ada yang boleh melihat Changmin dalam kondisi begini. Rasanya ingin sekali mengunci Changmin dari dunia luar.

Yunho menambahkan jari kelingking sehingga total empat jari dalam rektum Changmin. Disodoknya titik itu berkali-kali. Makin keras dan makin tepat.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang memanja organ vital Changmin kini hanya berhenti diujung, ibu jarinya menutup lubang kecil organ vital Changmin. Menahannya untuk orgasme.

Changmin pusing. Tiap titik itu tersentuh, tubuhnya langsung tersentak lalu meremang, otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir. Dan kini Yunho menambahkan jarinya. Gerakannyapun semakin gencar menyentuhnya, melesatkan jarinya dengan keras dan tepat ke titik itu. Mulut Changmin tak bisa berhenti mendesah keras. Pinggulnyapun tanpa sadar dengan pelan mengikuti gerakan jari Yunho.

Kaki kiri Changmin yang melingkar dipinggang lelaki dihadapannya, menarik Yunho mendekat. Menggesekkan kelelakian Yunho kesekitar selangkangannya. Ada yang mau keluar, membuat Changmin tak tahan hingga mencari banyak manjaan dari bagian tubuh Yunho yang lain. Tangannya bahkan mengarahkan kepala Yunho untuk melumat putingnya yang menegang karena libido.

"Mmmm.... Ah! Ah! Ahh... Hyung... A-aku...." Titik yang terus Yunho kenai didalam sana merangsang Changmin hingga maksimal. Miliknya sangat menegang. Titik itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin untuk menyadari ada yang salah pada posisi tangan Yunho dimiliknya.

" _Hyung_! Arghh!" belum sepuluh detik Changmin sampai, si _bambi_ sudah meringis sakit. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Changmin mengalami yang namanya orgasme kering. Mata berbentuk rusa itu berkaca, dengan ringisan memilukan yang tak bisa ditutupi.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kemaluan Changmin dan mengeluarkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dari lubang rektum istrinya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Changmin untuk menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan agak basah.

"Kau hebat, Min- _ah_." puji Yunho tulus. Hanya saja entah apakah Changmin sadar atau tidak saat menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, Yunho semakin terangsang dan menegang serta butuh pelepasan. Segera.

Rasanya organ vitalnya itu berkedut minta disentuh. Hanya saja Changmin melemas setelah orgasme keringnya, membuat sentuhan di kelelakiannya melonggar dan tak lagi intens.

Yunho ingin lebih. Yunho perlu lebih. Dan Yunho tahu pasti dia akan segera mendapatkannya. Tangan kiri Yunho menarik kaki kanan Changmin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya juga, memberikan akses yang lebih lebar untuknya.

Yunho berusaha memberikan kata-kata dukungan, menyemangati. "Sejauh ini kau sudah melaluinya dengan sangat baik... Sekarang saatnya untuk masuk ke bagian inti." Organ vital Yunho yang sudah tegang sempurna mulai diarahkan ke lubang anal Changmin, menggoda otot terluar. "Kau boleh menggigit bahuku."

Tangan kanan Yunho melingkari punggung Changmin, memeluknya erat. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengarahkan ujung kelelakiannya. Perlahan didorongnya organ tubuhnya itu, menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang sempit milik istrinya.

.

.

Saat sesuatu yang padat dan hangat menggoda lubang bukaannya, Changmin hanya meringis geli. Ia masih terlarut dengan sakitnya orgasme kering.

"Kau Boleh menggigit bahuku." suara Yunho dan pelukan eratnya membuat Changmin bingung. Kenapa ia harus menggigit Yunho?  
Badan Changmin yang memang sempat kehilangan energi pasca orgasme, akhirnya balas memeluk bahu Yunho.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian mata _bambi_ Changmin terbelalak lebar saat ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk. Membuka paksa pertahanannya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu Yunho. Kepala Changmin menggeleng berkali-kali di leher Yunho, rasa sakitnya keterlaluan. Kejantanan Yunho terasa tak muat, tapi terus memaksa masuk. Lubangnya menolak.

" _Hyung_ _hiks_... _Hyung_!" dengan tersedu-sedu Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sifat cengengnya kambuh lagi. Changmin mencoba merilekskan lubangnya yang rewel, mencoba menerima milik Yunho. Tapi justru dinding dalamnya itu berkedut susah diatur. Meremas ujung milik Yunho yang baru masuk.

Changmin frustasi, rasanya sakit dan Yunho terlalu berhati-hati memasukkan kelelakiannya yang besarnya sangat _bastard_!  
Air mata Changmin kian meleleh, kembali dengan nekad kedua kakinya memeluk erat pinggang Yunho. Lalu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi selain milik Yunho yang cepat masuk, dan kegiatan inti cepat selesai... Changmin mengghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, ke kejantanan Yunho yang sedang perlahan memasukinya.

" _Arghhhh_!!" Kejantanan besar itu seluruhnya amblas ditelan lubang sempit Changmin yang ternyata... muat.

" _Hiks hiks hyung_ , perih sekali huhu..." Isakan kecil Changmin keluar. Tangannya semakin memeluk Yunho erat. Setidaknya setelah masuk, kegiatan wajib suami istri ini akan cepat selesaikan? Changmin tidak kuat.

Changmin yang dengan nekad telah membuat seluruh kejantanan Yunho masuk seluruhnya ke lubang sempitnya, sempat membuat Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi dengan cepat kakinya kembali dapat menjejak ke dasar sungai.

Rasa panas langsung melingkupi kejantanannya, juga ditambah dengan remasan otot rektum Changmin. Sensasinya melebihi genggaman tangan milik istrinya tadi.

Rintihan Changmin lah yang seolah menyadarkan Yunho. Kali ini tangan kirinya digunakan untuk membelai dan mengelus punggung Changmin. Yunho juga menoleh untuk dapat menciumi kepala istrinya itu.

"Ssshh... Tenang lah... Rasakan Minnie sayang, lubang sempitmu seolah menelan kejantananku. Aku janji ini akan lebih nikmat dari pada jari-jariku barusan." Tak hanya dengan elusan di punggung, Yunho juga berusaha menenangkan dengan kata-kata. "Akan kugerakkan sekarang."

Tangan Yunho beralih ke bawah rantau Changmin. Diangkatnya tubuh Changmin perlahan hingga hanya ujung kepala kejantanannya saja yang tersisa dalam lubang rektum. Kemudian diturunkannya lagi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Yunho meningkatkan kecepatannya. Mata Yunho sudah sangat gelap oleh nafsu. Sudut dan arah tusukannya disesuaikan agar dapat mengenai titik prostat Changmin. Air setinggi pinggang berkecipak ganas karena gerakan mereka yang semakin liar.

Yunho berhasil membuat dunia Changmin berhenti berputar. Yang otaknya pikirkan hanya rasa nikmat yang Yunho berikan padanya. Suara desahan Changmin tak bisa ditahan dan sangat keras seperti pekikan merintih, terlalu tanpa tahanan hingga Changmin tak malu menunjukannya.

Changmin tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa benda yang sekarang menyodoknya keras dan mulai kasar membuatnya merasa sangat nikmat. Bagaimana bisa bercinta seenak ini?

"Ah _! Ahh! Ah... Hmm... Ah! H-hyung! Ah! Ahh!_ Yunhohh..." Prostatnya rasanya membengkak, dan semakin membuat tubuhnya sensitif. Badannya terus terlonjak-lonjak karena gerakan cepat Yunho. Nikmat... Sangat nikmat... Hingga Changmin serakah ingin menelan semuanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Yunho.

Saat Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya maju untuk semakin memasukkan kejantanannya ke tubuh Changmin yang dikendalikan tangannya...  
Ujung jemari kaki Changmin menggenggam, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ikut menghentakkan pinggulnya kebawah membuat—

Organ kelelakian Yunho menyodok telak prostatnya yang membengkak, sangat kuat hingga tubuh Changmin bergetar kuat dan menjerit kencang. Suara oktaf tingginya yang dalam keluar menyebut nama suaminya.  
"ARGH!! YUNHO!" Changmin langsung mencapai orgasme tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya tinggi, menunjukkan pada mata musang yang bersorot ingin menelannya dagu hingga leher Changmin yang memerah. Tubuh Changmin tak berhenti gemetar di pengalaman pertamanya ini.

Changmin ingin pingsan karena nikmat yang terlalu berlebihan, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Orgasmenya sangat kuat hingga Changmin kehilangan banyak tenaga. Tubuhnya tak terbiasa. Dan ia sekarang merasa sangat sensitif. Tapi lubangnya seolah punya pemikiran lain, meremas serta menelan milik Yunho kuat tak mau melepaskan. Dan terus berkedut memijat, meminta Yunho memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Yunho _hyungghh... Waeyo_? Kenapa... Kenapa senikmat ini _ahh_..." Tanpa sadar Changmin meremas kuat milik Yunho didalamnya. Tubuh Changmin semakin bergetar saat kejantangan Yunho sangat keras dan semakin membesar didalamnya. Lubangnya semakin berkedut.

" _Hy-Hyunghh_??" mata Changmin yang tak fokus mencoba menatap Yunho. Tapi lelaki itu terasa kabur dipandangan pasca orgasmenya. Membuat Changmin tak menyadari, jika ia telah membangkitkan macan tidur yang buas. Mata musang itu beriris sangat gelap dan penuh kilat berbahaya, jika Changmin bisa fokus pasti ia akan ketakutan.

Yunho tak tahan lagi, remasan dinding rektum Changmin akibat orgasmenya membuatnya menggila. Ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Tak dipedulikannya Changmin yang melemas di pelukannya, yang saat ini dikejarnya adalah orgasmenya sendiri.

Tanpa memikirkan kelembutan dan kehati-hatian, Yunho menyodok dan menghajar anal Changmin. Terus dan terus membuat tubuh di pelukannya terlonjak dan terhentak-hentak hebat. Changmin di pelukannya kini tak ubahnya boneka yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti apapun gerakan Yunho.

Dan Changmin merasakan pusing menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya terus naik turun menerima kejantanan besar Yunho yang keluar masuk dengan urat yang semakin menonjol dan sangat terasa di dinding-dindingnya. Perutnya serasa berputar dan lubangnya berkedut-kedut memanja.  
Lubangnya benar-benar seolah tak rela saat kejantanan Yunho ditarik keluar.

Sodokan kuat itu terus terjadi meramaikan suara disana. Kecipak air terdengar sangat kencang bersamaan dengan tubuh Changmin yang digenjot kuat Yunho dari bawah.  
Genjotan-genjotan bringas itu membuat otak Changmin tak bisa berpikir dan terus terasa kabur karena menabrak keras prostatnya. Lubangnya yang memerah terasa melonggar tapi anehnya terus berkedut kencang.

Kantong pelir yang membengkak dan kaku terus tertabrak pantat Changmin karena genjotan itu.  
Kejantanan seperti tabung itu semakin membesar siap memuntahkan lahar panas. Besar—membesar di lubang Changmin. Membuat Changmin mendesah yang terdengar keenakkan di telinga Yunho.

Tambahan beberapa sodokan lagi dan, "CHANGMIIIN!". Yunho meneriakkan mana Changmin saat orgasmenya melanda. Tubuhnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak, nikmat. Matanya sempat menangkap pemandangan langit yang mulai gelap diatasnya sebelum terpejam. Yunho Menumpahkan cairan kental bernama sperma jauh ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan Yunho sampai mencari pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya, batu dibelakang tubuh Changmin. Rasanya lemas dan berat. Air memang sangat membantu mengurangi beban tubuh yang ada di gendongannya, tetapi efek orgasme membuatnya perlu sesuatu untuk membantunya tetap berdiri tegak.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya, sebelum dia membalikkan posisi mereka berdua agar Yunho bisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada batu. Di jauhkannya tubuh atas Changmin dari pelukannya, dan diciumnya wajah istrinya yang kelelahan namun terlihat puas. Yunho menahan pipi Changmin, lalu kelopak matanya, hidungnya, lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Yunho tersenyum menatap wajah Changmin lalu dipeluknya erat tubuh itu. Tak ingin mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam surganya, jadi ditahannya pinggang Changmin dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain membelai kepala Changmin yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Biarkan kita dalam posisi ini sebentar..." Pinta Yunho, tetapi dari nada suaranya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Kehangatan yang diterima organ vital Yunho terasa sangat adiktif hingga membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah. "Kita berhasil bukan? Kau hebat sayang." puji Yunho.

'S-sayang?' Telinga Changmin bertambah merah, apalagi saat ingat Yunho meneriakkan namanya sewaktu ia sampai didepan matanya—Wajah penuh kenikmataan dan kepuasaan karena lubangnya membuat Changmin berada di euforia yang sangat bahagia, walau wajah Yunho tak jelas karena titik tersensitif Changmin dihajar suaminya itu.  
Ia memeluk Yunho dengan sisa tenaganya. Hentakan meliar Yunho tadi sempat membuat Changmin takut, karena tubuhnya sangat sensitif dan lemas, hentakan itu membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Lubangnya yang masih diganjal terasa sangat panas. Apalagi tadi cairan hangat milik Yunho keluar banyak dan masuk sangat dalam ke tubuhnya, sempat menyentuh prostat hingga tubuhnya meremang dan begidik.  
Koala besar itu, semakin memeluk Yunho erat, walau tubuhnya kembali tersentak kaget saat milik Yunho yang setengah tegang—Changmin bingung padahal Yunho baru saja keluar, semakin masuk ke dalam. Diliriknya suaminya, tak mau cari masalah.

Beberapa saat terlewati, Changmin bingung, pertanyaan Yunho begitu retoriks dan ia harus berbicara apa untuk memecahkan keheningan ini? Di saat ia _shock_ karena telah berhubungan intim dengan Yunho. Keperjakaannya diambil suaminya.

Tapi elusan berulang Yunho di kepalanya membuat mata _bambi_ itu mulai terpejam, merileks.

"Hyung... Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Changmin baru sadar, air yang merendam kakinya sangat dingin. Apalagi mereka telah berada di dalam air cukup lama.

"Ah!" Yunho baru sadar. Dirinya biasa saja dengan suhu air segini, bahkan kadang saat musim dingin, dirinya nekad berendam disini. Tetapi Changmin kan tidak terbiasa dengan ini. "Kau kedinginan ya Changmin? Maafkan _hyung_ , ya... Kita naik sekarang." Kalimat Yunho penuh rasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika nanti istrinya sakit?

Dengan perlahan, diangkatnya tubuh Changmin, kejantanannya keluar perlahan namun lancar karena bantuan air. Tapi air juga langsung menurunkan suhu organ intim mereka berdua dengan cepat.

Saat organ milik Yunho ditarik keluar dari lubangnya, Changmin kembali mendesah tertahan.

Yunho sebenarnya merasa agak kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan kenyamanan yang sangat menyenangkan itu, tetapi dia lebih tak mau Changmin sakit.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya agar bisa mengenakan kembali celananya yang sudah melorot hingga lutut. Sulit untuk keluar dari air jika celana menahannya.

Tidak sulit bagi raja itu untuk keluar dari air, cukup letakkan kedua tangan di pinggir sungai lalu hentakkan ke atas dengan kuat. Dari situ akan mudah untuk mengangkat separuh badannya yang masih terendam.

Yunho berbalik untuk menghadap Changmin, menjulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kemarilah... Aku akan mengangkatmu dari air."

Changmin mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Ia hampir jatuh karena selangkangannya perih, wajahnya merengut kesal.  
Celana yang hanya terpasang disalah satu kakinya Changmin tarik. Dengan sepelan siput memasukkan ke kaki satunya, wajahnya terus meringis.

Rasa nikmat bercinta itu... sebanding dengan rasa sakit setelahnya. Awalnya sakit, tengahnya nikmat, akhirnya sakit lagi. Sungguh tidak adil!

Setelah celananya terpasang dengan benar di pinggulnya, Changmin membenarkan _Jaegori_ basah yang hanya terpasang di kedua lengannya. Pitanya ia ikat hingga kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Menutupi daerah sekitaran dadanya yang memerah karena ulah Yunho.

"Kemarilah... Aku akan mengangkatmu dari air." suara Yunho, membuat Changmin mendongak. Jika kondisinya fit, Changmin pasti akan menolak. Tapi sekarang, berjalan saja rasanya kram ditambah tubuhnya banyak kehilangan energi. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Changmin menyambut tangan Yunho. Memeluk leher suaminya erat. Saat tubuhnya terangkat dan duduk di tepi, belah bibirnya segera mengeluarkan ringisan. _Butt_ nya... Sesuatu yang sangat privasi tapi telah dicolek jari bahkan kelelakian Yunho terasa sangat sakit.

Changmin mencium tengkuk Yunho meminta perhatian. Wajahnya sangat memelas dengan kurva bibir berbentuk turun.  
" _Hyung_... Tidak mau jalan!" Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke leher beraroma menenangkan itu. Wajahnya yang tadinya sudah tak memerah, kembali merah saat merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari lubangnya. Malu! Changmin merasa ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia rasakan. Bagaimana kalau cairan itu menetes dari sela celananya saat ia berjalan? Cairan itu putih kental dan pasti sangat kelihatan—Changmin menyadari ini setelah _make out_ nya bersama Yunho dipenginapan.

_Hiks_! Si _bambi_ galau!

Yunho ingin menggaruk kepalanya karena melihat Changmin sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tak ada masalah dengan sifat manjanya yang kambuh. Wajar saja kalau Changmin merajuk tak mau berjalan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Pasti bagian bawahnya sangat sakit sekarang. Yunho jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Sedikit saja. Sebab kenikmatan yang akhirnya Yunho rasakan setelah sebelas tahun pernikahan membuatnya menerawang akan kesempatan berikutnya dirinya bisa menikmati surganya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan menggendongmu... Tapi sebelumnya, lepaskan bajumu. Aku akan mengeringkannya sedikit." Tangan Yunho sudah menyentuh pita _jaegori_ milik Changmin. "Kau pakai saja bajuku, aku tak mau kau sampai demam."

Changmin terdiam. Yunho ingin melepaskan pitanya? Ah! Padahal Changmin sudah mengikatnya dengan manis.

Tangan asing yang menyusup diantara pelukan mereka membuat Changmin meremang. Jemari itu melepaskan simpul pitanya, dan entah sengaja atau tidak menyentuh puting. Colekan kecil itu menyentak tubuh Changmin.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan eratnya, membiarkan Yunho melepas _jaegori_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seiring dengan _Jaegori_ yang melewati bahu menuju lengan, ujung-ujung jemari Yunhopun ikut menyentuh kulitnya. Membuat kulit yang tersentuh merinding hebat.

" _Hyung_... Apa kau juga akan melepas celanaku? Celanaku basah..."  
Setelah _Jaegori_ itu lepas, Changmin mengelus dada Yunho pelan. Balik mencolek tonjolan yang ada disana.

Kok dia jadi pengen lagi ya? Tapi mata _bambi_ itu segera membelalak sadar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Bagian belakangnya masih sakit!  
Changmin menjauhkan tangan nakalnya, matanya melirik antisipasi ke Yunho.

Tangan yang mengelus dadanya dan mencolek tonjolan kecil di dadanya sempat membuat Yunho harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal istri sendiri, tetapi masih belum terbiasa.

Lirikan mata Changmin yang menatapnya antisipatif membuat Yunho tersenyum. Diciumnya pipi Changmin lembut. Yunho tak mau menyerangnya untuk saat ini, pasti akan terlalu berat untuk kali pertamanya.

Yang namanya Yunho itu... Kalau sudah menetapkan sesuatu, nyaris tidak bisa dibengkokkan. Hanya saja...

"Tentu saja celanamu juga." Jawab Yunho polos. Kepalanya dimiringkan seolah tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Yunho memeras _jaegori_ Changmin sebelum memakainya sendiri, lalu kembali duduk untuk melepaskan celana Changmin. Dipeluknya tubuh istrinya itu, mengangkat tubuh dipelukannya agar celana Changmin bisa dilepas dalam posisi duduk seperti itu. Dengan perlahan diloloskan dari kedua kaki yang jenjang itu. Celana yang basah membuat tangan Yunho bergesekan dengan kulit kaki Changmin.

Dan gesekan itu membuat Changmin menunduk malu dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Bibirnya ingin mendesah lirih, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin untuk memeras celana basah yang kini ada di tangannya. Setelah memastikan sebagian besar air meninggalkan celana itu, Yunho berbalik menatap Changmin yang duduk di atas batu tanpa banyak bergerak karena sakit, dan telanjang bulat. Tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah, di pinggir air terjun ada Changmin yang telanjang bulat. Yunho ingin berlama-lama melihatnya. Lagi pula Changmin kan nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Jadi Yunho sengaja berlambat-lambat, bahkan dengan sengaja berdiri beberapa meter dari istrinya itu, menikmati pemandangan erotis ini.

Hanya saja... Yunho itu bisa jail juga.

Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan indah (dan terutama karena kasihan melihat Changmin yang menggigil kedinginan) di tambah sorot mata Changmin yang merupakan campuran rasa malu, kesal dan sakit, Yunho akhirnya mendekati Changmin dengan membawa bajunya yang kering. Memakaikannya pada Changmin.

Saat memakaikan celana, Yunho sempat melihat ada cairan putih kental yang mengalir di batu tepat di tempat yang diduduki Changmin. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah celana terpasang dengan baik, Yunho menggendong Changmin di depan. Tangan kanannya dibalik lutut Changmin sedang tangan kirinya di pinggang Changmin. Kedua tangan Changmin melingkar di leher Yunho.

Changmin naik ke punggung Taepoong lebih dulu dengan bantuan Yunho. Kedua kalinya ada di satu sisi perut kuda itu. Yunho menyusul kemudian. Memeluk Changmin erat sambil mengendalikan kudanya.

.

Love HoMin

.

Perjalanan hingga penginapan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Taepoong berjalan ekstra hati-hati di bawah kendali pemiliknya.

Begitu sampai di penginapan, Yunho langsung meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat. Yunho mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Changmin lagi. Yunho tersenyum padanya, meyakinkan Changmin untuk melompat ke pelukannya. "Aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun.”

Changmin mendengus kecil. Matanya berputar tidak percaya. Yunho pasti bercanda, Changmin tak seringan anak kucing yang bisa digendong kemana-mana.

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_ , kau gombal sekali." lewat bantuan dari Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya, Changmin turun. Wajahnya langsung meringis saat kakinya menapak ke tanah.

Kapan sih pantatnya sembuh? Changmin berteriak di dalam hati.

Yunho memperlihatkan muka cemberut dan sedih seolah ingin menangis, sayangnya tidak diperhatikan oleh Changmin. Pengurus kuda tidak melihat ekspresinya ini karena menuntun kuda kesayangan rajanya untuk masuk ke kandangnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Changmin saja. Niatnya tulus ingin menggendong Changmin. Tidak ringan memang, tetapi itu ulahnya juga. "Ya sudah... Jalan saja sendiri... Biar semua tahu kalau Yang Mulia Permaisuri yang manis dan anggun itu baru saja dikerjai habis-habisan di alam terbuka... Sampai tidak bisa menutup kakinya dengan benar." ucap Yunho cuek. "Oh ya, aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang putih dan kental menetes dari bagian belakangmu saat di air terjun. Masih keluar tidak?" tanya Yunho polos, seolah yang ditanyakan hanyalah menu makan malam hari ini dan bukannya sesuatu yang memalukan dan sangat intim. Menurutnya tak ada yang perlu ditutupi sebab saat ini mereka hanya berdua.

Changmin membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya! Yu-Yunho baru saja mengejeknya ya? Yak!! Suaminya sudah berani menganiaya Changmin!

"Yunho _Hyung_!" Dipukulnya gemas Yunho. Mata _bambi_ itu melotot sangar.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang juga ulahmu, atau mulutmu yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan itu aku cium! Dan... Kau ingin tau masih keluar atau tidak?" Mata _bambi_ itu semakin melotot.

"Periksa saja sendiri! Aish!" Changmin memeriksa keadaan sekitar, pembicaraan mereka sangat memalukan dan tidak sadar tempat. Changmin bisa tidak punya muka lagi kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan frontal dan sangat mesum yang keluar dari bibir hati milik suaminya itu.

Tapi... Sejak kapan Yunho jadi semesum ini? Changmin berkedip polos, dan ia baru sadar Yunho beberapa kali memuji dan memanggilnya manja.

"Aw..." Yunho mengelus dadanya yang dipukul Changmin. Tapi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpikir serius. "Tapi kita kan memang menikah. Apa anehnya kalau berciuman? Lagipula bukankah kau suka mencium bibirku? Aku sih senang-senang saja kau menciumku." Ancaman Changmin nampaknya tidak mempan untuknya. "Dari pada itu Minnie..." Yunho langsung memposisikan diri di samping Changmin, siap menggendong di depan. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah ada di belakang lutut Changmin dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Changmin terjatuh di tangannya yang lain.

Dalam sekejap, Yunho sudah menggendong bayi besarnya. "Kita harus mandi air hangat dan ganti baju, hanya saja ada hal yang harus kita lakukan sebelum itu..."

"Yak _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan..." Changmin _parno_. Ia pikir tadi Yunho ingin mengerjainya, membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.  
Kalau bayangannya tadi ternyata benar, Changmin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mencekik Yunho.

Ancaman yang dipatahkan tak dipikirkan Changmin. Dari awal si _bambi_ memang tak berniat mengancam. Tapi mendengar Yunho mengakui senang dicium dirinya... Ugh itu memalukan juga.

Mata _bambi_ beriris coklat itu jelalatan kesana-kemari. Takut-takut ada pelayan yang melihat. Dan saat matanya melihat deretan pepohonan, mata _bambi_ itu menyipit waspada. Changmin merasa ada yang mengintip dan mengawasi.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, pemuda tanggung itu langsung memeluk bahu Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu. Bahkan kalau yang ada dideretan pohon itu hanyalah rusa hutan, Changmin masih malu.

"Kita mau melakukan apa sih _hyung_? Ish badanku tidak kecil tapi kau suka sekali menggendongku." Changmin masih saja _ngedumel_ padahal... Jalan yang benar saja susah.

Changmin yang memeluk erat dirinya membuat Yunho tersenyum. Namanya saja laki-laki jelas saja punya harga diri yang tinggi. Mau dia sudah jadi istri, tetap saja tidak mengubah kenyataan itu.

Padahal sebenarnya Yunho itu suka kalau bisa selalu dekat dan bermesraan dengan istrinya begini. Walau Changmin itu sulit ditebak. Lagipula tak ada salahnya Yunho menggendong Changmin. Dia suka kok.

Yunho berjalan ke arah bangunan penginapan menuju kamar mereka. "Aku suka menggendongmu. Salah ya?" jawab Yunho jujur. "Tapi masa' kau tak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tentu saja memeriksa apakah cairan tadi masih keluar atau tidak. Kan kau menyuruhku memeriksanya sendiri. Aku memang ingin lihat sih." jawab Yunho polos. Benar-benar tidak ada nada menggoda di suaranya. "Waktu di air terjun tadi aku belum bisa melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu terutama bagian belakang padahal kau tadi sudah telanjang bulat. Tahu begini tadi sekalian saja aku membersihkan bagian itu, kan?" Raja itu menjelaskan alasannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Changmin _shock_ bukan main. Yunho... Apa tadi Yunho yang katakan?? Suaminya itu gila ya!  
Changmin segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Wajahnya sejajar wajah Yunho dengan raut tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ tadi itu bercanda! Aku mau turun! Mau turun!" Wajah kekanakan itu terlihat panik.  
Membayangkan Yunho melihat secara _close_ bagian belakangnya, itu sangat konyol dan memalukan. Changmin tidak mau diposisi _absurd_ seperti itu!

" _Hyung_... Aku mau mandi sajaaa! TwT" dan si _bambi_ mulai merengek saat Yunho tetap menggendongnya. Kamar semakin dekat dan Changmin semakin panik.

Yunho bahkan melangkah sampai depan pintu kamar sebelum mendadak berbelok arah ke kamar mandi. Mukanya ditekuk, cemberut berat.

"Minnie kejam! Kenapa bercanda untuk urusan begitu? Aku kan benar-benar ingin melihatnya." rajuk Yunho, agaknya sulit menerima.

Hanya saja otaknya sudah menemukan ide baru. "Kalau begitu mandi bersama saja. Aku akan menggosok tubuhmu. Nanti aku juga membersihkan bagian belakangmu dengan lembut dan cermat." usul Yunho. Sudah berhubungan badan sekali apa anehnya mandi bersama?

Changmin membuka bibirnya. Yunho memang suka sekali membuat dirinya panik dan _shock_!  
Tapi melihat raut wajah kecewa suaminya, membuat Changmin tak enak untuk kembali menolak.

"Tapi janji jangan aneh-aneh ya _hyung_? Rasanya masih perih." Suaranya sangat pelan, dibarengi kecupan ke pipi Yunho lalu tangannya yang kembali memeluk erat Yunho.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jail is not jahil. Kalau jahil itu artinya bodoh, bukan menggoda loh ya :)  
> Kata yang bercetak miring itu tandanya bukan bahasa yang udah baku dalam KBBI~  
> Tapi kalau ada yg terlewat atau harusnya gak dicetak miring, tolong kasih tahu aku yaa :3  
> soalnya ga semua kata ‘ku cek ke KBBI :P
> 
> And last, beri aku perasaan kalian setelah membaca ini :)


	6. Last...?

Yunho tahu-tahu membuka matanya. Dipelukannya Changmin tidur dengan tenang. Dia pikir dirinya bisa saja terjaga semalaman untuk melihat wajah tidurnya. Dikecupnya dahi Changmin singkat. Sebelum dirinya duduk dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Perlahan sekali hingga tanpa suara dibukanya pintu kamar, dan dia pun menyelinap keluar.

Changmin membuka matanya. Menatap kepergian Yunho dalam diam. Sebelum tubuhnya ikut beranjak. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi mata _bambi_ itu menunjukan rasa penasaran yang tak tertutupi.

.

.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pepohonan yang lebat, sedikit lebih masuk ke dalam hingga menemukan siluet yang dicarinya, sedang terduduk di tanah dan menyandarkan badannya di pohon. “Apa yang mau dibicarakan?” Pesan yang diterimanya sesaat sebelum makan malam, saat Changmin tadi masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Pesan agar dirinya pergi ke sini saat tengah malam.

Pengirim pesan itu—Hojun. Pengawal terbaiknya, juga sahabatnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan campuran antara marah dan sedih. Matanya mengarah di satu titik di leher Yunho. Baju Yunho memang tidak rapi, tapi bahkan dalam kondisi rapi pun titik gelap itu tak bisa ditutupi. Bagian di leher Yunho yang tadi diserang oleh Changmin. “Bocah itu menandaimu...” katanya datar.

Tangan Yunho menyentuh lehernya sendiri, mengikuti pandangan Hojun. “Nanti juga hilang.”

Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang tersenyum kecil. Malam sudah larut, tetapi cahaya bulan begitu terangnya, walau purnama masih dua hari lagi. “Kau... kalian sudah melakukannya?”

Gosokan tangan Yunho pada lehernya berhenti mendadak. “ _Hyung_ tahu itu dari cara jalan Changmin yang aneh? Atau kau mengintip kami?” balas Yunho datar. Matanya menunjukkan intimidasi.

“Aku tidak mengintip.” katanya tenang. Masih menyandarkan badannya di salah satu pohon besar.

“Tapi kau mengikutiku, kan?” selidiknya “Kau mendengar semuanya? Desahan kami?”

Tangan Hojun otomatis terangkat ke dahinya, terasa sedikit pusing saat mengingat itu.  
“Apa boleh buat. Kau raja. Aku tak boleh melepaskan penjagaanku terhadapmu.” Hojun berusaha menjawab, tetapi Yunho seolah terus menungu penjelasan lebih lanjut.  
“Sampai kau melucutinya... aku langsung menyingkir dalam jarak aman. Menutup telinga dan mataku.” Wajah Yunho melembut, tapi Hojun tak melihatnya.  
“Apa kau sudah gila?!” seru Hojun tiba-tiba. “Bukankah kau tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyetubuhinya?”

“Sudah terjadi.” katanya sambil menggedikkan bahu.

“Benar. Kau mengacaukan semuanya.” komentar Hojun.  
“Kau mengacaukan rencanamu sendiri. Harusnya tidak begini. Tahu ini yang bakal terjadi harusnya aku ajak Heechul _hyung_ juga.” Wajah menteri bawel itu langsung terbayang di kepala mereka berdua. Entah Hojun atau Yunho yang bakal dimarahi juga olehnya.  
“Harusnya kau hanya mengajarinya memanah dan naik kuda. Bukan membawanya menemui guru dan pengasuhmu! Bagaimana kalau dia jadi merasa terikat denganmu?”

Yunho membuang muka. “Tak masalah. Kami memang terikat.”

“Kalau sudah jadi begini bagaimana caramu memberitahukan rencanamu? Hah?! Mengambil selir untukmu sendiri dan mencarikan seorang wanita untuk bocah itu. Itu yang harusnya terjadi! Bukan membuka pintu masuk ke duniamu!”

Inilah kenyataan rencana Yunho yang mereka bertiga sepakati. Yunho mengambil selir dan dia akan mencarikan seorang wanita yang baik untuk Changmin. Yunho akan membungkam semuanya.

Tetapi justru Yunho sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Harusnya dia bisa memberitahukan rencana ini pada Changmin. Hanya saja sejak malam Yunho menginap di paviliun milik Changmin, ada sesuatu yang dipendam sendiri oleh Yunho. Sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal di mata Hojun dan Heechul. Mana mereka tahu kalau Yunho berubah pikiran secepat itu.

Bocah itu, Shim Changmin. Ternyata memang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh Heechul dan Hojun. Sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat Yunho berubah begini. Mereka mungkin berpikir terlalu jauh, tetapi satu-satunya yang mereka harapkan adalah tak ada yang mempengaruhi Yunho dalam mengurus kerajaan dan mengambil keputusan. Biar bagaimanapun Changmin adalah seorang pria. Dia juga pasti menginginkan kekuasaan. Apa yang bisa melebihi kekuasaan seorang raja? Tentu saja menjadi seseorang dibalik layar dan mempu mengendalikan setiap keputusan raja. Umumnya penasehat atau menteri. Tetapi yang lebih efektif dari itu adalah seorang yang tidur dengan raja, Permaisuri sendiri. Lebih bagus lagi, istri tunggal.

Kegilaan macam apa yang harus mereka hadapi ketika Yunho harus menerima keputusan ibunya untuk menikahi laki-laki? Tak tahukah wanita itu kalau Yunho bisa saja dalam bahaya?

“Biar saja. Biar saja dia masuk ke duniaku. Biar saja dia jadi bagian dari diriku juga.” jawab Yunho tenang, tetapi kata-katanya menantang.

“Kau benar-benar sudah gila.”

“Iya. Dia yang membuatku gila. Aku terus ragu akan perasaannya. Aku terus berpikir dia membenciku dan dia tetap menginginkan kehidupan yang normal sebagai laki-laki. Aku berharap dengan menawarinya pendamping secara rahasia, itu bisa menyelamatkan hatinya. Tapi...” Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Hojun yang terlihat frustasi untuk menatapnya.  
“Tapi nyatanya aku menginginkannya untukku sendiri. Rencana gila itu kita buat tak lebih agar aku bisa menyenangkan hatinya... tapi... kalau dia menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkannya. Apa ada yang salah?”

Hojun dan Heechul mungkin berpikiran terlalu hati-hati terhadap Changmin. Karena sebenarnya, Heechul dan Hojun lebih menginginkan Yunho mengambil selir dan membiarkan saja Permaisuri itu. Tak peduli seberapa jahatnya mereka terhadap lelaki muda itu, yang mereka utamakan adalah keselamatan Yunho. Akan tetapi satu-satunya hal yang murni diinginkan oleh Yunho adalah kebahagiaan Changmin. Tak peduli seberapa terlambatnya hal itu. Dia hanya bingung sampai akhirnya ia berada pada titik ini.

Hojun menggeleng. “Jangan katakan kalau kau mencintainya, Yunho... Jangan katakan...”

“Apa salah? Dengan mencintai seorang lelaki? Kalau aku mencintai Changmin yang seorang lelaki, apa menurutmu itu salah, _hyung_?”

Hojun tak ingin menjawabnya. “Harusnya pernikahan kalian cukup fungsional saja. Hamili dia lalu selesai. Atau cari selir untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu dan punya anak.”

Yunho tertawa. “Jadi kau juga menganggapku aneh? Karena mencintai Changmin?” Yunho tertawa lagi, miris. “Mungkin sudah 9-10 tahun sejak aku mulai menyukainya. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu karena takut melukai harga dirinya, tetapi bahkan orang yang pernah kuanggap orang tuaku sendiri menganggapku aneh.” katanya miris. “Guru dan pengasuhku menerima Changmin apa adanya. Kenapa kau tidak?”

“Tentu saja karena mereka menyayangimu! Kau terlihat begitu menyayanginya mana mungkin mereka tak menerimanya! Aku sudah berbincang dengan mereka juga, tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka tak pernah melihatmu sesenang itu sejak kau kembali ke istana.” Hojun menatap Yunho marah. “Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu! Bagaimana jika nantinya dia tak bisa punya anak?”

“Aku sudah bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu tindakanku punya konsekuensi. Tapi... walau nantinya dia tak bisa punya anak, aku tak peduli.” Yunho berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan Hojun.

Tak jauh dari sana, dibalik pepohonan yang rindang Changmin berdiri dalam diamnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada Yunho, Kurva bibir itu tetap datar. Sebelum kakinya melangkah mundur, semakin menjauhi sosok Yunho dan Hojun yang sedang berbincang.

Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari belah bibir tipis itu.

.

.

Rasanya Hojun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Setelah semua hal yang ditunjukkan Yunho? Setelah bagaimana Yunho melihat anak kecil dengan iri? Dia tahu pasti Yunho menginginkan anak. “Kau akan menghamili seseorang jika itu terjadi?”

Yunho berhenti. “Ya. Dan setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan membunuh ibunya. Puas?” kata Yunho marah.

“Jangan menyakiti orang lagi, Yunho... Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan darah lagi...”

“Hojun- _hyung_... kau tidak mengerti... _Hyung_ yang menikahi seorang wanita, tak tahu seberapa rumitnya ini.” Yunho menghela nafas. “Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta yang normal? Dari seorang pria sekalipun tak ada bedanya...”

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kamar dengan menahan emosi. Dibuka-tutup pintu perlahan menahan emosinya yang meluap dan juga agar tidak membangunkan Changmin. Adu argumen dengan Hojun- _hyung_ atau Heechul- _hyung_ sudah biasa, tetapi pertengkaran seperti ini jarang terjadi. Dan Yunho tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia begitu menyayangi Hojun dan Heechul melebihi kedua orang tuanya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Yunho menyandarkan badan di pintu sebelum merosot ke lantai perlahan. Lututnya terangkat dan kepalanya dibenamkan diantara kedua lutut. Rasanya menyakitkan, sebab Hojun adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar dia percaya.

Yunho takut ditinggalkan.

Kepalanya terangkat perlahan, menatap sosok istrinya yang terbaring menyamping diranjang sendirian. Sebenarnya hati Yunho terasa sakit mengingat pertengkaran barusan. Setenang mungkin tanpa suara, Yunho mendekati Changmin yang sedang tidur. Tangannya terulur... kemudian memeluk Changmin erat. Yunho tak peduli jika dirinya terlihat lemah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Yunho berbisik. “Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku...”

Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terbuka kecil. Sorot sendu ada di kedua bola mata beriris coklat. Changmin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak bermaksud mengintip, ia hanya penasaran... dan tanpa sengaja mendengar semuanya.

Jadi seperti itu ya?

Itukah yang selama ini Yunho pikirkan?

Semuanya begitu mengejutkan. Kenyataan perasaan Yunho yang di luar batas pemikirannya selama ini membuat Changmin... tak mengerti. Harapan mimpinya di perjalanan ini menjadi kenyataan. Seolah ibu peri mengabulkan harapan terakhirnya yang dilanda terluka.

Apa masalahnya sesimpel ini? Sebelas tahun yang terbuang percuma adalah buah dari kesalahpahaman?  
Yunho menyukainya—menyukainya dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hey kenapa kenyataan menjadi seindah ini?

Walau banyak tentangan, Yunho seolah membelanya. Membela sebuah perasaan bersambut yang ada di dalam hati. Changmin tak menampik ia mulai mencintai Yunho. Mungkin sudah dari awal pertemuan rasa itu ada, tapi semuanya tertutup oleh banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa semuanya gelap. Membuatnya mulai menyadari di saat Yunho memulai, di saat ‘gelap’ itu ia asingkan untuk sementara.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap kepala Yunho pelan.

“Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil? Ugh pelukanmu erat sekali.” Changmin bergerak pelan. Suaranya sengau dan pelan khas bangun tidur, padahal pada kenyataannya banyak hal yang mempengaruhi suaranya seperti itu.

Walau terkesan menolak, Changmin membalas pelukan Yunho dan kembali memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya masih terus mengusap ujung kepala Suaminya.

“Apa aku membangunkanmu?” Changmin tertawa pelan. Yunho lucu sekali, berbicara di dadanya yang masih dipeluk erat.

**“Suatu hari, jika kau mendapati aku tertidur. Bangunkan aku kapanpun kau mau _hyung_. Itu tak jadi masalah.”**

“Dan Hey, Kau tahu... semua yang kau lakukan membuatku benar-benar merasa dicintai. Selama dua hari ini, hidupku terasa ringan dan aku melihat banyak warna karenamu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku tak bisa berjanji apapun, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.” lirihan pelan itu Changmin ucapkan dengan usapan yang memelan.

‘Tidak akan meninggalkan... selama aku percaya kau membutuhkanku. Selama aku bukanlah parasit dihidupmu’  
lanjutnya, didalam hati bersamaan dengan usapan yang berhenti. Nafas Changmin mulai teratur.

“Aku juga mencintaimu Yunho _Hyung_.” Dan kalimat terakhir itupun terucap dari bibir berisi berbentuk tipis. Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Dan Yunho mendengar semuanya.

Tapi yang Yunho belum dan sulit menyadari adalah...  
kenyataan buruk selama hidupnya telah membuat Changmin sulit percaya pada orang lain. Mata _bambi_ muda yang awalnya melihat kebahagian cinta orangtuanya yang berubah di saat ia beranjak remaja, mengubah banyak hal pada presepsi dan pemikiran Changmin.  
Lelaki adalah tempat dimana banyak omong kosong bermain disetiap ucapannya.  


Hidup selalu disekeliling ibunya, mengubah sudut pandang Changmin menjadi lebih rapuh dan tak mudah mempercayai. Meragu hingga akhirnya pemikiran buruk terjadi.

Ibunya yang pernah dikhianati dan Changmin yang seolah bisa merasakan di posisi itu... apa kau tahu hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

Esok datang dengan begitu cepat. Tak ada yang aneh selama perjalanan pulang, Changmin berusaha terlihat normal. Ia tetap tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah semua yang baru ia ketahui dan ingin tanyakan tak pernah ada.

Dia dan Yunho memakai kuda terpisah, Changmin ingin mencoba naik kuda sendiri dan Yunho mengijinkannya. Hingga akhirnya Istana, di perjalanan yang sebenarnya penuh keheningan itu tepat di depan mata.

Perjalanan itu berakhir, Changmin merasa ketakutan mulai muncul dihatinya.  
Apa sihir mistis penuh kenyataan yang tak pernah terbayang akan berakhir?

.

.

.

Changmin membuka lemarinya. Menatap deretan baju yang tertata rapi. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Baju apa yang harus dikenakannya?

Jemari tangannya menelusuri permukaan pakaian-pakaiannya itu. Otaknya sibuk berpikir, hingga matanya jatuh kelipatan kain paling bawah dari tumpukan lipatan rapi bajunya. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil baju yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Apa Yunho _hyung_ akan kemari?” Changmin meragu. Apakah akhirnya ia harus memakai baju ini lagi?

Baju malam yang diberikan Ibu Suri di waktu ia menikah dulu, yang tak pernah digunakannya lagi semenjak malam di mana ia merasa sangat ditinggalkan.  
Changmin sedikit takut menggunakan baju itu, tapi ia lebih takut lagi tak akan pernah menggunakannya di saat Yunho mengunjunginya.

Di peraturan Istana sudah tertulis jelas, seorang Permaisuri sekaligus istri haruslah menggunakan ini untuk menyambut Rajanya. Tak peduli meskipun ia seorang lelaki.

Tapi masalahnya... apa Yunho akan mengunjunginya malam ini? Mereka sudah baikan bukan?  
Di malam itu ia mengetahui banyak hal, harusnya Yunho mengunjunginya kan? Yunho mencintainya...

Tanpa meragu lagi Changmin menggunakan _jaegori_ yang menyerupai gaun itu. Dengan bahan sutra yang transparan berwarna merah, benar-benar menunjukan lekuk tubuh kurusnya. Pinggulnya yang ramping terbentuk secara nyata, dan belahan panjang hingga paha atas menunjukan kaki jenjangnya. Dadanya yang menonjol karena latihan membentuk otot yang dilakukannya pun berlekuk menonjol. Rambutnya yang dari menikah tak pernah dipotong dibiarkannya tergerai. Changmin terlihat sangat cantik tanpa riasan apapun.

Kaki jenjang yang sangat terekspos itu melangkah ke ranjang. Duduk disana sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok. Matanya terus tertuju pada sumbu lilin yang menyala menerangi kamar itu.

Batang lilin itu semakin memendek. Changmin menekuk kakinya, melingkarkan tangan ke kedua kaki yang tertekuk rapat. Wajahnya disandarkannya ke lutut, matanya sesekali terpejam. ia masih menunggu.

Lilin itu semakin lama semakin mengecil. Hingga hanya sumbunya yang tersisa. Menyala dengan kerlipan kecil yang meredup. Mata _bambi_ itu mulai terpejam. Suara burung hantu mulai berbunyi, mencekam diantara kamar yang mulai gelap. Sumbu lilin itu akhirnya padam bersamaan dengan Changmin yang akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Pagi menjelang dengan bergitu cepat, kilau matahari yang jatuh ke kelopak mata yang masih terpejam akhirnya membuat mata itu terbuka.  
Changmin diam, matanya tertuju pada lilin yang mati dan hanya tersisa sumbunya. Pikirannya mulai kalut.

“Yunho _hyung_...”

.

.

Selama beberapa hari Changmin terus menunggu Yunho. Berharap lelaki itu datang padanya, memeluknya penuh kehangatan seperti di perjalanan yang telah berlalu. Menghapuskan banyak hal buruk yang mulai dipikirkan Changmin. Keraguan pada lelaki itu yang semakin membesar.

Kenapa Yunho membuatnya berpikir jika yang lalu itu hanyalah mimpi? Di mana Yunho? Kenapa sama sekali tak menemuinya? Atau setidaknya memberi kabar padanya? Kenapa lelaki itu membuatnya kembali merasa dalam ketidakpastian?

Bukan mau Changmin hanya menunggu di kamar ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?  
Yunho memang sudah melonggarkan penjagaannya, membuat Changmin bisa keluar dari Paviliun ini menuju Paviliun lain.  
Tapi apa gunanya, di saat Changmin mengunjungi tempat di mana Yunho harusnya berada... Pengawalnya, yang malam itu bersama Yunho menghadangnya.

“Yang Mulia Raja tidak bisa diganggu,” Changmin bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari pengawal itu.  
Apa sebegitu buruknya Changmin di mata pengawal yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan suaminya itu?

“Aku ingin bertemu _Cheona_ , sebentar saja.”

“Tolong mengerti _Mama_ , _Cheona_ tidak bisa diganggu.” Ada intimidasi, membuat Changmin tahu itu adalah kalimat final.

Satu kali kegagalan tak akan membuat Changmin menyerah. Dua malam berikutnya, ia kembali ke Paviliun Yunho. Sengaja ke kamar pribadi Yunho, berharap kali ini ia berhasil menemui lelaki itu.  
tapi lagi-lagi semuanya tak seindah yang ia harapkan.  
Ia kembali dihadang, kali ini oleh sosok menteri yang beberapa kali ditemuinya di acara Resmi Istana.  
Aneh sekali melihat menteri itu bisa keluar masuk paviliun pribadi seperti ini. Tapi melihat ada berkas di tangannya, mungkin ia membawa hal yang harusnya diselesaikan Suaminya.

“Apa Yang Mulia ada?” Mata tajam itu menatap penuh seleksi ke arahnya. Changmin tak nyaman.

“Yang Muia Permaisuri lebih baik jangan ganggu Yang Mulia Raja terlebih dulu. Ia harus banyak Istirahat, banyak kegiatan untuk rakyatnya yang menunggunya esok hari karena sempat ia abaikan demi kepentingan pribadi.”

Changmin anak yang pintar. Secara cepat ia bisa menangkap makna penuh siratan sindiran dari Menteri di depannya. Wajahnya menunduk.

‘Jangan ganggu,’ Apakah ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pengganggu hidup Yunho?  
Kenapa ia seolah parasit yang harusnya tak ada?

Dan Changmin segera berbalik pergi. Kembali ke Paviliun sepinya.

Malam itu gelap. Purnama telah terlewat membuat beberapa hari tak akan ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi malam. Changmin kembali berakhir di kamarnya. Terdiam penuh sepi, dan hanya ditemani cahaya lilin yang dapat padam kapan saja.

Pikirannya mulai kalut. Bayang-bayang antara kenyataan dan mimpi semakin sulit dibedakannya.  
Secara tak langsung Changmin merasa ditekan, ditekan pada kenyataan jika orang-orang hanya menganggapnya parasit raja. Tak akan memberikan apapun, hanya sebuah pajangan yang tak mahal harganya.

Anak?

Changmin bahkan tak yakin bisa memberikan anak untuk Yunho. Ia lelaki, punya barang yang menggantung dan sama sekali tak punya rahim.  
Buah itu—buah yang dulu dimakannya saat diawal pernikahan benarkah masih bekerja?  
Di saat setelah sebelas tahun, Changmin baru disentuh?  
Tak menyakinkan, Changmin tak menjamin bahkan tak yakin ia bisa hamil.

Air mata mulai kembai luruh dari mata _bambi_ itu. Isakan mulai terdengar.  
Ibunya, yang bisa hamil untuk memberikan keturunah bahkan bisa ditinggalkan. Apalagi dirinya yang bahkan tak ada kepastian?

Kenapa arti cinta seringan itu? Terucap dan secara perlahan mulai terlupakan. Ayahnya melakukan itu, Yunho juga bisa seperti itukan?

Tapi Yunho... malam itu memintanya tak meninggalkannya bukan?

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku yang merasa kau akan meninggalkanku.”  
Changmin semakin terisak.

Malam itu adalah malam di mana semua hal buruk yang Changmin pikirkan mencapai puncaknya. Rasa kecewa yang harusnya bukan untuk Yunho seolah mencari pelampiasan. Memberi presepsi baru yang menggugurkan kenyataan yang harusnya ringan untuk diselesaikan.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat, menuju Paviliun Timur di mana seseorang yang dicarinya berada.  
Saat mata _bambi_ itu melihat sosok yang akan memasuki gerbang Paviiun Timur dengan nampan berisi Makanan, Changmin segera mempercepat langkahnya.

“BoA- _ssi_!” Changmin tahu berteriak itu tidak sopan. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin peduli.

BoA menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan segera tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

“Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan disini?”

“Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.”

“Tapi Yang Mulia, aku sedang mengantarkan makanan untuk Ayah anda.”

“Sebentar saja BoA- _ssi_. Aku janji tidak akan lama.”

BoA masih mengernyit tak mengerti. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Changmin terlihat ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting, ia tak ingin menolak.

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir disini. Duduk bersama di bangku kayu di bawah rindangnya pohon. Nampan berisi makanan diletakkan di meja taman, hanya beberapa langkah dari situ.

“BoA- _ssi_ kau mencintai Yang Mulia Raja,bu kan?” BoA menoleh, menatap lama wajah Changmin sebelum mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Kearah depan di mana ada tembok yang sama sekali tak menarik untuk diperhatikan.

“Cinta itu dapat tumbuh kapan saja Yang Mulia, apalagi untuk seseorang seperti Yang Mulia Raja... rasanya pasti akan sangat mudah.”

“Ya, memang sangat mudah.” Changmin setuju, dia dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

“Permaisuri pasti sangat mencintai Raja ‘kan?”

“Entahlah,”

BoA menoleh. Bingung. “Maksud anda?”

“Mencintai atau tidak, itu takkan ada bedanya. Aku tetap Permaisuri, Istri sah satu-satunya Raja.  
Walau BoA- _ssi_ mencintai Raja, itu tak mengubah apapun. BoA- _ssi_ tetaplah hanyalah selir yang tak ada bandingannya denganku. Posisi selir hanyalah seperti penghias ranjang. Selingkuhan dalam arti yang lebih bermartabat.”

“Ah benar juga ya.” BoA menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

“Kalau BoA- _ssi_ sudah tahu, kenapa masih ingin menjadi selir? Bukankah itu sangat memalukan untuk gadis secantik anda?”

“Aku... juga tak tahu Yang Mulia. Aku hanya—mungkin lebih tertarik ke Yang Mulia Raja?  
Dia lelaki yang sangat baik, bijaksana tapi tak diragukan lagi ketegasannya dalam memerintah.  
Dia lelaki impian bagi setiap Perempuan di negeri ini.” BoA menoleh ke arah Changmin yang menatapnya, lalu tersenyum malu.  
“Memalukan sekali ya? Aku tidak percaya mengatakan itu ke Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Maafkan aku.”

“Tak masalah.” lirih Changmin, senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya penuh kabut.

“Walau nanti kau hanyalah selir, jalankan posisimu baik-baik BoA- _ssi_. Siapa tahu masa depan berpihak padamu hingga kau menjadi Permaisuri.”

“Yang Mulia, itu tidak mungkin.”

“Kau mungkin belum tahu ini BoA- _ssi_. Raja itu punya sisi yang tak pernah kau bayangkan, aku harap itu tak menjadi masalah bagimu saat mengetahuinya. Tetap disisinya dan tak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.  
Buat dia bahagia dan selalu tersenyum bersamamu. Mintalah ia sesekali mengajakmu menemui guru dan pengasuhnya. Buktikah kepada mereka jika kau lebih pantas.”

‘Ya... lebih pantas dariku... untuk di sisi Yunho.’

“Yang Mulia...”

“Aku pikir itu cukup. Aku harus kembali ke Paviliun Barat. Kau juga harus mengantarkan makanan untuk Ayah bukan?”

“T-Tapi...”

“Aku pergi.”

BoA terus menatap punggung Changmin yang semakin mengecil. Ada yang aneh, perkataan Changmin begitu menjurus. Kesedihan sangat kentara disetiap ucapan Changmin.

“ _Mama_... aku harap anda baik-baik aja.” BoA tak pernah berharap hal buruk terjadi pada Changmin hingga ia bisa menjadi Permaisuri. Sungguh.

Diantara langkahnya yang semakin menjauh, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _bambi_ itu.

.

.

Changmin terus termenung di kasurnya. Hampir setiap malam ia menunggu tanpa kepastian. Harusnya ia bisa menyelinap keluar seperti dulu, tapi kenyataan Yunho yang bisa mendadak mengunjunginya dan tak ditampik rasa rindu yang tak tertahan membuatnya tetap bertahan di kamar itu. _Jaegori_ panjang semata kaki yang menyerupai gaun malam merah kembali digunakannya. Wajahnya tanpa senyum, dibalik rasa rindu ada lubang yang membuat pikirannya sangat kalut.

Tubuhnya beranjak berdiri. Changmin sudah memutuskan.  
Diambilnya kain panjang yang merupakan selimut selendang yang tipis. Diambilnya juga meja riasnya.  
Naik ke Meja kecil tapi cukup tinggi itu dan dengan bersusah payah membuat sebagian selimut melewati tiang atap yang kokoh. Tangannya mulai membuat simpul mati dan dimasukannya lilitan selendang yang sudah nampak seperti tali itu ke lehernya.

Matanya terus tertuju ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Air matanya mulai jatuh.

“Harusnya memang sudah berakhir disinikan?  
Tuhan sudah membuat segala impianku terwujud di perjalanan bersamamu selama dua hari. Keajaiban Tuhan sudah berakhir, aku tak bisa egois lagi. Aku tak bisa terus di sisimu, aku bukan yang terbaik.  
Aku yakin BoA akan _dengan_ pasti membuatmu berpaling dariku dengan kelebihannya. Kau akan segera melupakanku Hyung, kepergianku tak akan menyakitimu.  
Berbahagialah, dari dulu memang harusnya seperti inikan?”

“ _Saranghae_...”

Meja itu digulingkannya hingga terjatuh, membuat kaki yang tadinya berdiri di atas permukannya tanpa pijakan lagi. mengambang di udara.  
Bersamaan dengan itu, Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang selama ini dirindukannya. Senyum penuh kerinduan dan antusiasme terbentuk di bibir hati itu.Sebelum Mata Musangnya terbelalak. Senyum itu hilang...

Mata _bambi_ yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata itu menatap Yunho dengan nafasnya yang mulai terenggut sama halnya dengan nyawanya. Mulut berbibir tipis itu terbuka dan bersuara tertahan, ingin memanggil Yunho tapi tak bisa. Sebelah tangannya terjulur.

‘Yunho _Hyung_...’ bibir itu terus bergerak tanpa suara.  
Perlahan, tangannya lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya mata _bambi_ itu mulai terpejam.

Kenapa begitu tragis?

**‘Suatu hari, jika kau mendapati aku tertidur. Bangunkan aku kapanpun kau mau _hyung_. Itu tak jadi masalah.’**

Apa jika sekarang kau tertidur, Yunho dapat membangunkanmu Choikang Changmin?

 _Satu Teratai Putih tumbuh diatas kolam,_  
Tertiup angin yang membengkokkan batangnya.  
Di Permukaan kolam yang luas ia sendirian, terlarut pada luasnya kesepian yang melingkupi seluruh arah jarum jam.  
Tak menyadari dibawah daun lebarnya, ikan-ikan berenang menemani hari-harinya.  
Tak menyadari seekor katak sibuk memerhatikan, dan terkadang berlindung di permukaan daun lebarnya.  
Kelopak Teratai putih terlalu tinggi. Ia hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dunianya. Apa yang bisa ia capai untuk melihatnya.  
Tak menyadari diatasnya, berpasang-pasang mata Manusia memerhatikan keindahan kelopak bunganya yang mekar sempurna.

 _Teratai Putih tak pernah menyadarinya. Hingga ia jatuh layu._  
Kelopaknya jatuh ke air kolam, hingga dilihatnya ia tak sendirian.  
Kelopaknya jatuh ke daun lebarnya, hingga dilihatnya ia benar-benar tak sendirian.  
Kelopaknya jatuh dan tertiup angin, hingga dilihatnya para manusia melewati jembatan dan berpasang-pasang mata itu tak pernah bosan melihat keparasan eloknya...—Yang sekarang hilang...

 _Kelopak teratai putih... kenapa sepertimu, Choikang Changmin?_  


**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kosakata untuk beberapa kata korea yang aku pake~ (akhirnya buat glossarynya :p)
> 
> Jaegori = Bagian atas dari baju traditional (hanbook)  
> Mama = Sebutan untuk orang terhormat yang berada di posisi setelah raja. Bisa digunakan untuk ibu suri atau permaisuri sendiri. (Terkadang juga putra mahkota, tapi ada tambahan kata)  
> Cheona = Arti sebenernya itu tuan :P  
> Hyung = Kakak laki-laki  
> Suffix-ssi = ini penambahan suffix untuk orang dalam lingkup formal  
> Suffix-ah/-yah = Ini untuk orang yang dianggap cukup dekat  
> Gat = Topi khas kalangan atas masyarakat korea  
> Jipsin = Sandal jerami~  
> Choikang = Yang Utama  
> Saranghae = Aku mencintaimu
> 
> Sekiranya mungkin cuma itu :) soalnya aku cuma ingin budaya koreanya kelihatan tapi gak terlalu kental, takutnya kalian bingung... jadi lebih baik dalam proporsi banyaknya dijelasin dalam bahasa indonesianya aja :D  
> and last, Give me your comment for this colaboration ff, because it’s make me and mel fighting (semangat) :*


	7. Final?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my work, aku lupa ngepost cerita disini *sweatdrop*  
> i'm so sorry for all readers :'(

Bosan. Kurang lebih itulah yang raja rasakan saat ini.

Kepalanya diletakkan di meja. Sebelah pipinya menyentuh permukaan kayu licin, mulutnya agak terbuka. Dua hari. Demi Tuhan, hanya dua hari dirinya berlibur, kenapa tugas-tugas jadi menggunung? Laporan-laporan, dokumen, rencana kunjungan... Kenapa semua datang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yang Mulia... Ini ada dokumen lagi." Heechul meletakkan tumpukan itu tepat didepan mata Yunho yang tak fokus. "Silahkan diperiksa." Yunho ingin berteriak frustasi.

"Hyung... Bisa ditunda tidak?"

"Siapa yang sudah menundanya 2 hari?"

"Aish! Yang benar saja!" sahut Yunho langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Oh iya. Tadi ayahnya Hojun, Panglima Son memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu tentang rapat besok pagi. Membahas serangan bandit di utara. Kau ingat, kan? Gerombolan bandit menyusahkan itu."

Yunho menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Ingat sekali. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan menunda pekerjaanmu. Memang sekarang sudah malam. Tapi kau tahu sendiri apa jadinya kalau tidak selesai."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Hanya ini cara yang terpikir untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari bocah sialan yang berstatus sebagai Permaisuri.

Akhirnya diturunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Tetapi Yunho justru memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jangan pura-pura!" komentar Heechul malas.

Meski demikian, Yunho tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya walau tangannya mulai mengambil kertas dan mulai bekerja.

Heechul meninggalkan Yunho ketika rajanya itu terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada komplain atau rengekan, hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada tumpukan pekerjaannya. Dalam hati., Heechul ingin minta maaf pada adik kesayangannya itu. Ingin sekali mengatakan 'Maaf Yundol-ah... Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikanmu.'

Yunho menunggu lebih dari sejam sebelum berhenti bekerja. Bukannya mau tidur, dia ingin sekali bertemu Changmin. Berhari-hari tak bertatap muka sama sekali, Yunho sangat-sangat merindukan istrinya itu. Dan malam ini dia merasa benar-benar harus menemuinya. Kenapa kamar mereka harus terpisah begini? Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, Yunho ingin sekali menyatukan kamar mereka. Sayangnya paviliunnya ini juga merangkap tempat kerja, Changmin yang dulunya merupakan 'orang asing' dan baru akhir-akhir ini saja menjadi dekat jelas tak bisa langsung masuk ke sini. Sikap protektif Heechul dan Hojun lah alasan utamanya. Yunho setuju dengan mereka, pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang ia ingin selalu bersama Changmin.

Yunho menyelinap keluar paviliun. Bukan hal yang sulit apalagi kalau tak ada Hojun yang menjaga. Walau dirinya seorang raja yang terlalu sering dijaga, tetapi Yunho itu kuat. Karena dilatih langsung oleh ayahnya Hojun, yang merupakan panglima perang, Yunho pandai ilmu perang dan bela diri.

Yunho ada di depan pintu kamar Changmin ketika jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya khawatir kalau menemukan Changmin sudah tidur pulas dan Yunho hanya mengganggu. Tetapi debaran itu juga berasal dari antusiasnya. Sudah berhari-hari Yunho ingin menemui lelaki itu.

Yunho berusaha menormalkan debar di dadanya sebelum memasang senyuman. Dibukanya pintu itu. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan senyuman tulus yang mulai terbentuk, namun begitu dia mendongak...

Mata Yunho langsung tertuju pada sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah kamar. Itu...

Waktu seolah berhenti. Mata bambi itu menatapnya dengan pancaran sakit yang sangat menyesakkan dada Yuho. Tangan itu terjulur dengan bibir yang terbuka penuh isyarat.

Menyesakkan dan seolah membunuh dalam perlambatan waktu yang paling ditakutkannya dihidupnya. Ia ditinggalkan...

Yunho tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tubuhnya reflek memasuki kamar dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Dangan segera menahan tubuh Changmin agar lehernya tidak tercekik, memberdirikan Meja untuk menjadi pijakan, kemudian menurunkan Changmin.

Tidak mudah dan sangat berat, terutama karena Changmin tak sadarkan diri. Diletakkannya tubuh Changmin dilantai untuk memastikan nafasnya. Melihat dadanya naik turun, Yunho baru memindahkannya ke ranjang.

Pintu ditutup dan kain sialan itu diturunkannya sendiri. Yunho duduk disamping Changmin yang pingsan. Tangannya meraba leher istrinya itu. Ada bekas merah yang tak akan hilang dalam sekejap.

Diangkatnya satu tangan Changmin untuk dia kecup. "Changminie sayang... Hal gila apa yang kau pikirkan ini? Apa kau sebegitu menderitanya disampingku? Kau muak padaku? Kau hampir melanggar janjimu padaku." Kata Yunho parau. Dirinya hampir menangis. Dadanya terasa dicengkeram kuat hingga terasa sakit dan sesak.

Ia hampir saja ditinggalkan.

 

* * *

 

 

Mata Changmin tertutup. Nafasnya beraturan. Dalam alam kesadarannya yang diawang, ia bermimpi.  
Langit sangat indah, berwarna biru seperti lautan.

Dipadang Luas penuh bunga liar Changmin berbaring, tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada paha seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Air mata ketidakpercayaan Changmin jatuh saat membuka mata. Melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan menangis Minnie yah..."

"E-eomma..." Apa ini nyata? Bukankah Ibunya sudah tiada?

"Maafkan eomma Changmin..."

"Eomma..." Changmin terlalu tak percaya. Ibunya yang dapat dilihatnya kembali membuatnya terpaku dan hanya bisa mengulang memanggilnya.

"Pasti sangat berat ya? Eomma selalu melihatmu dari sini. Maafkan eomma Changmin-ah, karena kehidupan dan jalan yang dipilih eommamu ini kau menjadi korbannya.  
Anak kecil eomma yang sangat manja ini harus dipaksa dewasa, mempertahankan banyak hal sendirian. Semua salah eomma yang memintamu berjanji, eomma menyakitimu... Maafkan eomma Changmin..."  
Air mata asing yang menetes ke pipinya membuat Changmin terisak, ia menggeleng. Bangun dari keadaan berbaringnya dan menggenggam tangan Ibunya.

"Jangan seperti ini Eomma... Eomma tidak salah apa-apa." Tangan kurus itu terangkat, menghapus air mata di pipi tirus wanita yang melahirkannya. Changmin sangat menyayangi ibunya, Ibunya tak pernah salah di mata Changmin.

"Kau anak yang sangat berbakti. Suamimu pastilah bangga punya Istri seperti anakku ini... Tapi kenapa aku terus melihatmu bersedih? Apa suamimu tak menyayangimu?"

Usapan Changmin berhenti. Apa Yunho menyayanginya?  
Wajah Changmin menunduk... Yunho menyayanginya, itu 'harusnya' sudah tak diragukan lagi dari apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Tapi....

"Kau sangat ingin menyusulku... Dan semuanya sudah terkabul. Tak ada yang perlu kau sedihkan lagi Changminie, eommamu ini akan kembali melindungimu."

Harusnya Changmin senang, tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ada kerisauan dan perasaan bersalah yang besar. Semuanya terasa sakit, membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Eomma..." Suaranya sengau. Tubuh pemuda itu segera memeluk Ibunya. Melirih menyampaikan semua isi hati.  
"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa semuanya segelap ini. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Mana yang harus ku pertahankan dan kulepaskan. Keberadaanku melukai banyak orang terutama Yunho, tapi disisi lain kenyataannya Yunho menginginkanku... Mengatakan semuanya seolah tak bermasalah. Tapi semuanya bermasalah eomma... Semuanya bermasalah!" Changmin semakin terisak. Ucapannya semakin berantakan.

Ibu mana yang tak sakit melihat anaknya yang menjadi alasan dulu ia hidup terlihat begitu rapuh? Tak kestabilan antara ego dan rasio melukai anaknya. Semuanya salahnya.

"Uljima Minnie... Kalau memang memilih itu sangat sulit bagimu, maka janganlah memutuskan. Katakan semuanya pada suamimu, biarkan ia memimpin dan membimbingmu."

"Tapi eomma...."

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lewat pemikiranmu yang berputar. Katakan semuanya pada suamimu, biarkan ia memilih. Jangan pikirkan masa depan dimana ia bisa saja meninggalkanmu. Lihatlah saat ini. Hiduplah untuk sekarang. Kalau dimasa depan ia berpaling, kau masih punya eomma... Eomma selalu ada disini untukmu, kau tidak sendirian."  
Pipi Changmin ditangkup ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu mencium pelan pelipis anaknya.

"Kau mencintai suamimu. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari eomma. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya. Kau sangat ingin terus berada di sisi suamimu...."

Changmin memejamkan mata. Tak ada sanggahan, karena semua itu benar.

Mata Bambi itu terbuka, melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Dia masih hidup, Tadi itu mimpi yang sangat terlihat nyata.

Elusan tiada henti di puncak kepalanya dangan tangan yang digenggam membuat Changmin memfokuskan matanya. Melihat Yunho yang duduk disampingnya yang terbaring dengan mata musang yang terus tertuju pada cahaya lilin.

Mata musang itu memancarkan banyak hal yang asing. Ada kesedihan dan rasa terluka disana... Apa Changmin yang membuatnya?

"Y-Yunho hyung... Ugh," Pemuda tanggung itu meringis merasakan lehernya yang sakit terutama bagian jakunnya.

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Wajah lelaki yang lebih muda itu meringis kesakitan, membuat sang raja ingin mengambil separuh rasa sakit itu. Hanya saja, kecewa dan marah muncul ke permukaan lebih cepat.

Yunho mengeraskan wajahnya. "Apa yang baru saja akan kau perbuat, Changmin? Kau sudah bosan hidup? Atau kau sudah muak padaku?" Meski perasaannya campur aduk, tetapi nada suaranya biasa saja. Pengalaman sebagai raja memaksanya membuatnya terbiasa menahan emosi.

"A... Aku tidak muak padamu..." Changmin menggeleng.

Ia beranjak duduk, kembali meringis pada rasa kelu dilehernya. Tak ada yang aneh pada nada bicara Yunho, tapi penuh kekecewaan dan intimidasi secara tak langsung. Membuat Changmin tak bisa berpikir selain ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya... Hanya..." Apa yang harus Changmin katakan? Apa ia harus mengatakan ia frustasi? Meragukan lelaki itu? Merasa dirinya tak berguna? Hanya seperti benalu di hidup suaminya?

Changmin tak bisa mengatakan itu....

Melihat Changmin kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yunho pun menghela nafas keras. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kemarahannya tadi. Emosi sesaat tak boleh menguasainya.

"Kalau aku tidak meninggalkan tumpukan kertas di meja, entah apa aku bisa menemukanmu dalam keadaan hidup." Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menyentuh bekas merah keunguan di leher Changmin. "Kalau bukan muak, jadi kau hanya bosan hidup saja?" Tanya Yunho sabar. Sepertinya tanpa sadar dirinya tadi menakuti Changmin. "Kalau memang kau bosan hidup, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Jadi kita bisa bunuh diri bersama."

"Kau bercanda hyung?" Changmin memukul bahu Yunho keras.

Walau terdengar sangat romantis, tetapi mati bersama sungguh terlalu dramatis. Lagipula Itu hanya ada di seni teater jalanan yang tak sengaja Changmin lihat sewaktu kecil. Dan Yunho seorang Raja, tak pantas melakukan itu.

Mengingat status strata Yunho yang sangat tinggi membuat Changmin terdiam sesaat. Mata bambi itu menatap mata Yunho dalam.

"Kadang aku memang ingin mati, tapi lebih dari itu aku juga ingin hidup..." Tangan Changmin terulur menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho dilehernya.

"Namun..." Bayangan perkataan Ibunya dimimpi Changmin kembali berputar ulang.  
"Ada saat aku merasa tak berarti hyung. Aku... Aku merasa tak pantas disini. Aku punya banyak kekurangan dan nyaris semua orang tak bisa menerimaku. Aku merasa..."

'Kau lebih baik hidup tanpaku... Aku merasa kau tak membutuhkanku. Melupakanku. Aku mencarimu tapi kau seolah berjarak sangat jauh... Semua seperti Mimpi yang tak dapat kembali ku raih... Kau membuatku merasa... Harusnya aku meninggalkanmu.'

Begitu banyak yang Changmin rasakan, tapi semuanya tertahan dipangkal lidah. Ia sudah berusaha terbuka sedikit demi sedikit... Tapi tak semuanya bisa lolos dari mulutnya. Changmin seorang lelaki, dan akan sangat terlihat lemah jika ia mengatakan semua itu.

Changmin bukan perempuan, iya kan?

"Sebagai raja, apa aku bisa bercanda urusan hidup dan mati? Kau menilaiku terlalu rendah Changmin-ah." ejek Yunho terang-terangan. Gurunya pernah mengingatkan kala akan menikah, kalau Permaisurinya mungkin memiliki mental yang tak sekuat dirinya. Beliau benar. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, emosinya tak stabil.

"Kau tak berhak memutuskan apa kau pantas atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya. Kalau soal kepantasan, aku akan memilih guruku sebagai raja." Terang Yunho. Hanya saja soal banyak orang yang tak menyukai keberadaan Changmin itu, dia tak bisa membantahnya. "Tapi Changmin... Apa untukmu... Orang-orang yang tak bisa menerimamu itu lebih penting dariku? Kau lebih memikirkan mereka dibanding perasaanku? Jadi kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku? Mereka akan senang kalau kau mati, tapi aku yang tak mungkin bertahan kalau kau tak ada."

"Aku tak bermaksud lancang... Aku tak berniat merendahkanmu tapi aku... Aku..." Changmin menunduk. Bukankah akan terkesan hanya mencari pembelaan jika ia menbantah Yunho?

Semua yang Yunho katakan memang ada benarnya. Semua tingkahnya memang seperti pedang bermata dua. Maksudnya yang kecil, bisa bermakna tajam saat orang lain yang mengartikannya.

Beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya lirihan Changmin terdengar.  
"... Aku mungkin memang bersalah. Tapi aku memikirkannya, aku tidak seenaknya... Karena aku menyukaimu aku melakukannya. Kau tentu saja yang terpenting, tapi diatas itu kebahagiaanmu adalah yang utama. Aku... Aku ini benar-benar memiliki banyak kekurangan hyung, aku bahkan tak bisa memberi jaminan apapun untukmu tentang keturunan. Aku bahkan merasa aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan.  
Aku tak bisa memberimu ayoman yang harusnya seorang Istri dapat berikan. Kau akan memperistri BoA, ku rasa tak pantas rasanya seorang gadis bangsawan nyaris sempurna sepertinya hanya berakhir sebagai selir..."

"... Aku tak ada apa-apanya darinya. Kebersamaan kita selama ini hanya untuk beberapa hari. Moment-moment yang kita lalui masihlah dangkal, dan akan tergerus momen lainmu bersama BoA ataupun orang lain.  
Kehilanganku pasti tak akan semenyakitkan seperti angananmu hyung. Kau akan kembali sembuh, BoA akan membantumu hingga aku benar-benar terlupakan. Hidup atau matinya aku rasanya hanya akan berbeda tipis, kau akan melupakanku... Benar-benar melupakanku. Jika aku masih hidup di saat itu, rasanya... Rasanya... Akan sangat menyakitkan.   
Disaat aku mencintaimu tapi didepan mataku cintamu tergerus.  
Disaat aku mencintaimu tapi kau bahagia bersama orang lain dan tetap memaksaku bertahan."  
Tetes-tetes air mata tanpa kehendak luruh dari kedua mata bambi itu.  
  
"Aku tidak mau... Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Jika pun takdir yang kau pilih berbeda. Kau tetap mempertahankanku. Mereka akan memaksamu, dan pada suatu saat kau akan dengan terpaksa mengambil selir karena ketidakmampuanku. Keturunan raja tak pernah boleh terputus. Aku bisa membayangkan semuanya... Semuanya akan indah pada awalnya, tapi saat selirmu itu hamil... Maka semuanya akan kembali berakhir sama. Kau akan melupakanku, lalu semuanya terulang lagi. Aku kesepian lagi. Aku sendirian lagi.  
Kau akan sibuk dengan mereka. Dan aku menjadi permaisuri yang bermakna kosong. Pajangan yang akan ditertawakan banyak orang.   
Memikirkannya membuatku lebih baik mati. Aku tidak mau hidup seperti itu. Aku tidak mau... Aku takut...."

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengatakan semuanya. Hal panjang berputar-putar yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Air asin dari kedua mata terus menetes, membuat linangan di pipinya yang memerah.

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan takjub. Akhirnya keluar juga semua isi hatinya, semua hal yang ditutup oleh lelaki ini. Changmin mencintainya tetapi dirinya sama dengan Yunho, sama-sama takut ditinggalkan dan menjadi sosok yang tak berarti. Ada dan hidup, tetapi tak diperhatikan. Eksistensi yang nyaris tak ada. Yunho jadi teringat pada ibu Changmin. Bukankah dulu juga seperti ini? Bangsawan Shim, ayah Changmin juga memiliki dua istri, tetapi ibu Changmin kemudian perlahan ditinggalkan hingga dilupakan sama sekali.  
  
Apa yang dirasakan oleh Changmin adalah hal yang wajar. Semua kekhawatiran ini, Yunho mengerti. Dan sebagian adalah salahnya. Apa boleh buat, sebelum menemui Changmin dirinya juga sama. Penuh dengan asumsi bahwa Changmin akan lebih bahagia dengan keputusan gila yang sempat dia rencanakan bersama Heechul dan Hojun. Tapi nyatanya, jika Yunho benar akan mengambil cara itu, dia hanya akan membuat banyak orang terluka. Changmin yang tak sanggup dilupakan dan ditinggalkan, dirinya sendiri yang akan kehilangan Changmin yang berniat bunuh diri, dan BoA yang tak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai.

"Kau sudah lancang! Beraninya kau memutuskan kebahagiaanku!" Sebenarnya Yunho itu lemah terhadap air mata. Raja itu menarik tangannya, tak lagi menyentuh Changmin. "Tahu apa kau tentang apa yang membuatku bahagia? Aku memang terlambat menyadari hal ini. Terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku tak menyentuhmu bukan karena tak ingin, tapi untuk menjauhkanmu dari fitnah!" Yunho berkata dengan agak keras, emosinya sudah di ujung lidah. Changmin makin tertunduk karenanya, mirip sekali seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi. Mungkin benar kalau saat ini Yunho memarahi Changmin.

"Sumber kebahagiaanku itu... Adalah kau, Changmin." Suara Yunho melembut. "Selama 11 tahun ini melihatmu saja aku sudah senang. Apalagi melihatmu tersenyum, rasanya dadaku hampir meledak." satu tangan Yunho terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Changmin. "Sekarang ini aku bahkan bisa menyentuhmu, rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Doa yang terkabul." Tangan Yunho yang lain juga terangkat untuk mengusap pipi yang lain. Sebelum menangkup dan mengangkat wajah Changmin. Membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah karena kesedihan dan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu Changmin. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu saja. Aku tak butuh yang lain. Tidak Boa atau siapapun juga. Aku tak akan mengambil selir, karena yang kuinginkan hanya kau seorang. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun kekuranganmu." Yunho mengambil jeda sesaat. "Tak ada artinya aku hidup dengan seseorang yang sempurna tapi tak kucintai. Biarkan aku hidup dengan orang yang kucintai. Tetaplah hidup dan disampingku... Aku mohon... Jangan ambil sumber kebahagiaanku..." Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Changmin.

Mata bambi itu terpejam. Menikmati ciuman lembut yang Yunho berikan. Tak ada lumatan tapi kelembutan dari bibir hati yang menyentuh bibirnya membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

Kelembutan itu berubah menjadi kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke relung-relung hatinya. menggetarkan sumsum tulang belakang hingga menjalarkan impuls kenyaman ke otak.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas membuat Changmin kembali membuka matanya. Menatap mencari kepastian di gelap mata Yunho. Kurva bibirnya terbuka kecil.

"Jangan berbohong... Aku tidak percaya." Ada kepastian tapi Changmin menampiknya.   
Changmin tahu ia sudah sangat lancang. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Jika kau dihadapkan untuk memilihku atau orang yang terdekat dan selalu bersamamu... Siapa yang akan kau pilih hyung? Aku tidaklah cukup. Mau tidak mau kau harus memilih selir. Aku melihat posisimu.   
Kalaupun pada suatu saat nanti kau berjanji hanya akan melihatku walaupun sudah memiliki selir, aku tidak akan percaya... Aku tidak akan pernah percaya.  
Aku tahu ini lancang... Tapi aku tidak tahu hyung! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana... Semuanya sulit... Aku tahu harusnya aku hanya tinggal menjalaninya, tapi aku tetap ragu, aku takut."

Yunho tertawa kecil sebelum menyatukan dahi mereka. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jadilah orang yang terdekat bagiku agar aku tak perlu memilih." Yunho menyatukan dahi mereka. "Siapa yang di air terjun mengatakan mengganti kata selalu menyakiti dengan selalu bersama? Siapa yang berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku di malam itu? Lalu kau berniat bunuh diri... Kalau begini siapa yang melanggar janji?" suaranya tenang, tetapi menyiratkan tantangan.

"Biarkan aku membuktikan padamu. Aku ingin menghapus keraguan dan rasa takutmu, tetapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau tak membuka hatimu untukku?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Tak akan ada selir. Tak akan ada BoA atau siapapun juga."

Changmin memang mengatakan dan berjanji pada Yunho, tapi semuanya tak ada campurtangan pemikiran yang lain. Itu hanya keinginan hatinya, tanpa melihat rasional dan keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Mata bambi yang kembali sayu itu menatap Yunho. Melihat secara jelas refleksi dirinya di bola mata hitam suaminya. Lalu bibir tipis itu tersenyum.  
Yunho akan selalu sulit memahaminya, karena ia tak mengijinkan Yunho melihat semua sifatnya. Yunho hanya melihat satu sifatnya, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Dia Choikang Changmin, bukan hanya Shim Changmin lagi.

"Kau tahu Yunho hyung... Aku ini Changmin yang berbeda dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat bersamamu. Aku Choikang Changmin, Istrimu yang hampir setengah hidupnya menghuni kamar ini sendirian.  
Aku Choikang Changmin yang bertahan karena sebuah janji."

"Janji yang terlontar haruslah ditepati. Kau membuatku mengingatnya... Asal hyung tak memutus janji yang membuatku tetap hidup sampai sekarang, aku akan terus disisimu. Melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku istri yang baik, ibuku bilang begitu. Dan aku bisa mengabaikan tanggapan ataupun celaan semua orang asal aku percaya padamu yang tak akan pernah melukai apa alasan aku hidup. Aku hidup untuk itu, dan aku mati saat kau menghilangkan alasan hidupku,"

"Dan yang terpenting, Kau harus tahu Yunho hyung... Aku selalu membuka hatiku untukmu." Changmin tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar seolah menemukan pondasi apa yang selama ini ia cari.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau selalu membuka hatimu untukku? Kenapa aku baru merasakannya kali ini saja?" Mata Yunho terpejam. "Semua ini pasti salahku yang menghindarimu."

Yunho tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Katakan janji apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu. Walau jujur sebenarnya aku lebih senang jika alasanmu bertahan hidup adalah aku saja." Yunho membuka mata dan tersenyum. "Changmin... Maukah kau memulai semuanya denganku dari awal? Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi kekuatanmu. Aku akan menyokongmu. Ketika kau merasa sedih aku yang akan menghiburmu. Kalau kau merasa marah, aku yang akan mengusirnya. Kalau ada orang yang melukaimu, aku akan membunuhnya. Yang aku ingin adalah kau percaya padaku sepenuhnya."

"Janjiku adalah tak pernah berakhir seperti ibuku. Secara tak langsung, alasanku hidup itu memang dirimu.  
Aku hidup karena aku merasa dicintai suamiku.  
Aku hidup karena aku yakin suamiku hanya membutuhkanku."

Changmin tersenyum tertahan, mata bambinya melirik sebentar bibir Yunho.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan orang selain ibuku. Tapi kali ini seseorang akan berbagi posisi dengan ibuku, dan itu kau. Aku mempercayaimu...  
Aku sangat senang, ini seperti mimpi hyung meminta kita memulai dari awal..."  
Kedua tangan Changmin memeluk bahu Yunho. Matanya kembali melirik kecil bibir hati yang sangat dekat dengannya.  
Bibirnya mendadak terasa kering, Changmin membasahi ke dua belah merah mudanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum senang, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Changmin. "Ini bukan mimpi Changminie...” Jantungnya berdebar. Kepala Yunho dimiringkan dan dijilatnya bibir Changmin sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu membalas ciuman dengan antusiasme yang sama, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

3 tahun kemudian

BoA merapikan bajunya. Ini hari yang penting dan dia akan bertemu orang yang penting pula. Seseorang yang paling penting di seluruh kerajaan.

Jantungnya berdebar karena antusias dan ada perasaan sedih yang terselip. Tetapi ini sudah diputuskan dan dia tak memiliki kekuasaan untuk menolaknya.

Boa berjalan dengan langkah yang setenang mungkin. Tak ingin orang tahu perasaan hatinya yang campur aduk. Tetapi bisakah dia tenang?

14 tahun.

14 tahun sudah sejak yang mulia raja menikahi seorang lelaki dari golongan bangsawan tetapi belum ada suara tangisan bayi. Hal ini lah yang membuat Boa tahu tugasnya begitu penting.

Dia melewati semua penjagaan dengan mudah, dia memiliki akses karena sang raja sendiri yang memberinya ijin. Dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Bangunan ini ada di bagian belakang kompleks kerajaan. Di antara kebun yang sebenarnya cukup indah dan misterius.

Boa berhenti tepat di depan pintu. “Yang mulia... saya datang.”

Ada jeda waktu sebelum ada jawaban dari dalam. “Masuklah.” Yang mulia raja sendiri yang menjawabnya.

Boa menggeser pintu itu sepelan mungkin sebelum bergabung dengan seseorang yang tampaknya sudah menunggu.

“Bisa dimulai?” tanya Yunho, membuat Boa merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat.

Dukun Yi mengangguk. Wajahnya yang memancarkan aura menakutkan tak bisa membuat Yunho merasa terintimidasi. Dengan segera dukun itu memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya begitu serius dengan rapalan kata lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasi dan kekuatannya untuk satu momen penting ini.

“Jangan khawatir. Aku ada disini.” Bisik Yunho pada seseorang yang bersandar di dadanya. Memberinya kecupan ringan di sisi kepalanya. Meski begitu remasan yang didapat di tangannya tak menyembunyikan kalau rasa khawatir mendera. “Rileks... tarik nafas dan hembuskan perlahan.”

Changmin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Berusaha tenang seperti yang seharusnya. Satu tangan Yunho melingkari dadanya, menahannya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain terkait di bagian jemari dengan Changmin. Jaegori Changmin terbuka, menampakkan perutnya yang membuncit.

Dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku panjang, Dukun Yi menyentuh perut buncit itu dari atas ke bawah, ada rasa seperti disayat dan Changmin meringis, mencengkeram baju Yunho kuat-kuat dan satu tangannya meremas tangan Yunho.

Yunho terus meghiburnya, menguatkannya dan mencium kepalanya, juga menguatkan pelukannya di dada Changmin.

Changmin membuka mata, memfokuskan pandangan pada perutnya dan hal itu terjadi... Perutnya terbelah, terbuka secara magis. Tangan dukun Yi menekan belahan itu. Mengambil dengan lembut sesuatu yang merah dan bulat. Tangan yang mulai terlumuri darah menggenggam pelan benda yang ternyata kepala itu. Menariknya hingga kepala beserta tubuh si bayi keluar dari perut Changmin.

Changmin bisa merasakan rasanya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya melemah karena rasa lemas melihat keadaan perutnya. Tapi pemandangan bayinya yang akhirnya menyapa dunia membuatnya sangat terharu. Ia menoleh menatap Yunho, melihat dengan penuh senyum haru pada wajah Yunho yang sarat rasa takjub. Suara tangis bayi yang sangat kencang tanpa sadar membuat airmata Changmin jatuh dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke si bayi.

Kedua tangan Dukun Yi menahan berat si bayi, sebelum diserahkannya pada BoA untuk dibersihkan dari darah dan dipotong ari-arinya.

Nyaris saja Boa lupa dengan tugasnya karena baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dengan hati-hati namun tangkas, Boa membersihkan bayi itu.

Sementara Dukun Yi kembali menyentuh perut Changmin yang masih terbelah, menutupnya pelan.  
Diambilnya minyak yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari, dan diusapkannya disekitar daerah yang terbelah. Mulutnya kembali merapalkan kalimat pelan, kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti tapi dengan ajaib membuat kulit dan otot dari perut yang terbelah itu merapat. Masih meninggalkan bekas tapi segera ditutup Dukun Yi dengan kelopak tipis bunga tulip putih yang diletakkan diatas luka yang masih membekas. Luka sebagai tanda seorang Ibu itu tak akan pernah hilang. Walau pada nyatanya, saat ini perut Changmin sudah tertutup sempurna. Bukan luka basah.

Tak peduli pada keadaan perutnya, mata Changmin tak bisa berpaling dari bayinya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya.

“Kau hebat, Minnie...” puji Yunho tulus.

Boa menggendong bayi itu mendekat ke arah pasangan Raja-Permaisuri. “Selamat Yang Mulia, bayi anda laki-laki.”

Dengan perlahan bayi itu berpindah ke tangan Changmin. Air mata kembali terkumpul di pelupuk Changmin sebelum menetes. Air mata bahagia. “Hyung... Yunho hyung... i... ini anak kita...”

Tangan Yunho tak lagi terkait dengan Changmin. Kini ikut menahan berat sang bayi. “Benar Minnie... ini anak kita. Kau baru saja melahirkannya. Sekarang kita adalah orang tua.”

Changmin tertawa kecil. “Keluarga kita sudah lengkap, kan hyung?”

“Iya. Ayah, ibu dan anak. Tugas kita adalah memberinya cinta yang tak pernah kita dapat.” Ini sebuah janji antara Yunho dan Changmin. Agar anak mereka tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dan mencium pipinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum sebelum membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tak peduli dengan dukun Yi yang tenaganya terkuras, dan tak peduli pada Boa.

Gadis itu yang merupakan putri dari tabib istana, yang juga merupakan tabib istana, hanya memandang keluarga kecil itu. Bahagia. Tetapi ada perasaan iri yang terselip. Changmin dan Yunho terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dirinya sadar, selamanya, dia tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga kecil itu. Dia tak bisa berada di dekat Yunho seberapa besarpun rasa cintanya.

* * *

6 bulan kemudian.

Changmin memilih baju apa yang akan dikenakannya malam ini. Dan ternyata pakaian yang menarik perhatianya adalah baju merah yang membawa terlalu banyak kenangan. Bolehkah dia memakainya lagi setelah sekian lama? Yunho tak mungkin marah karenanya. Lelaki itu selalu memberikan apa saja yang Changmin butuhkan.

Tidak berarti bisa selalu bersama, kenyataannya Yunho sangat sibuk. Dan orang macam apa Changmin kalau menuntut semua waktu Yunho untuknya sendiri. Ada satu kerajaan yang harus diurus, dan terlalu banyak yang harus diberi makan.

Tetapi, Changmin hanya mengalah untuk rakyatnya, bukan dengan semua orang. Dia tak akan mengalah pada pengawal, menteri atau bahkan raja sebelumnya dan ibu suri.

Yunho adalah miliknya.

“Memikirkan apa?” tanya Yunho yang langsung memeluk perut Changmin.

Changmin terkesiap, terkejut. “Kenapa aku tak mendengarmu masuk? Aku belum bersiap.”

Yunho melirik kain yang digenggam Changmin. Jaegori merah itu. “Pasti karena kau terlalu banyak mengingat masa lalu. Kau berniat menggodaku malam ini Changminie?”

“Apa tidak boleh?”

“Sangat boleh. Tapi tanpa itu pun kau sudah membuatku terlalu menginginkanmu.”

“Yah! Mesum!”

“Enak saja. Memangnya kau tidak?”

Changmin memutar badannya hingga bertatapan dengan Yunho. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho. “Tentu saja itu hanya terhadapmu saja.” Dia mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagikan denganku.” Pinta Yunho.

“Aku hanya teringat apa saja yang sudah terjadi semenjak malam itu.”

Yunho menghela nafas. Bisa dibilang itu adalah masa-masa sulit untuk membuktikan pada Changmin kalau Yunho hanya menginginkannya dan bukan yang lain, dan juga saat untuknya membereskan banyak hal.

Malam itu Yunho membungkam semua dayang. Membuat mereka tutup mulut tentang apapun yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Changmin. Membuat mereka bersumpah tak akan membocorkan apapun lagi pada Ibu Suri. Dayang istana adalah milik raja, dan tak sepantasnya mereka memberikan informasi pada ibu suri.

Yunho mengganti dayang yang biasa bertugas di paviliun Ibu Suri. Bahkan menghukum satu dayang yang masih berusaha memberikan informasi pada ibundanya itu. Membuat yang lain memohon ampun. Itu peringatan terakhir.

Ibu Suri merasa terkejut saat mengetahui semua dayangnya diganti, tetapi lebih terkejut ketika menyadari tak ada dayang yang mau buka mulut lagi mengenai Changmin dan Yunho.

Tak ada. Nol. Dan itu sempat membuatnya marah tetapi Yunho tidak memperlihatkan perubahan sikap terhadapnya atau siapapun.

“Nah... hyung teringat masa lalu juga.” Kata Changmin tersenyum.

“Mana mungkin tidak?”

“Hei, hyung... kenapa tak mengijinkan putra kita berlama-lama di tempat kakek neneknya?”

“Aku tak mau mereka mempengaruhi anak kita.”

“Itu berlebihan.” Putra mereka bahkan baru 6 bulan.

“Itu realistis. Dia anak kita dan kitalah yang paling perlu memberinya kasih sayang. Lagi pula aku khawatir kalau Ibunda masih menyimpan dendam padaku.” Terdengar sangat posesif, tetapi Changmin mengerti.

Changmin akhirnya mengetahui masalah antara Yunho dan Ibu Suri. Masa lalu ibu suri dan penyebab dendamnya yang begitu dalam. Tapi Changmin bisa melihat wanita itu menyayangi cucunya. Mungkin semacam penyesalan karena tidak memberikan kasih sayang pada putranya sendiri. Wanita itu jugalah yang menjadi penyebab pernikahan mereka. “Jadi hyung tidak suka dengan pernikahan kita?”

“Hei... hei... itu satu hal yang paling aku syukuri. Tapi tidak sepantasnya beliau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kita. Beliau memang melakukan itu karena dendam. Ingin memberiku pelajaran tetapi kau juga ikut terluka. Sudah cukup beliau memaksakan kehendak.” Yunho menyeruakkan kepalanya ke leher Changmin. Menghirup aroma wanginya.

Changmin memeluk kepala Yunho, tangan suaminya mulai menyusup ke dalam bajunya. “Aku juga bersyukur. Untung saja malam itu kau datang di saat yang tepat.”

“Aku jadi ingat... kau sengaja meminta Boa untuk membantu persalinanmu?”

“Aku hanya ingin tabib yang terbaik.” Walau sejujurnya Changmin ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka pada wanita itu. Ingin memperlihatkan kalau tak ada tempat untuk wanita itu disamping Yunho. Konyol kalau teringat dulu Changmin sempat memintanya untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik untuk Yunho. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena Boa benar-benar baik. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin pamer.

Mereka perlahan bergerak menuju ranjang, dengan Yunho yang akhirnya menindih Changmin dan menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. Ranjang beralasan langsung dengan lantai yang semula rapi pun mulai berantakan.

Changmin tak tinggal diam dengan melepaskan ikatan baju Yunho, meraba perut suaminya yang jadi keras. Benar. Semenjak saat itu, Yunho jadi menyempatkan diri untuk berolah raga dan tak lagi mengonsumsi cemilan di malam hari, bahkan walau ketika dirinya (terpaksa) lembur memeriksa dokumen.

Tak mau kalah oleh Changmin. Yang tak lagi bisa menyelinap keluar istana karena Yunho selalu tidur dipaviliunnya. “Hyung... aku ingin punya abs lagi.” Maklum, sejak ketahuan hamil, Yunho melarangnya berlatih. Jangan kira Yunho tak tahu kalau istrinya itu suka menyelinap keluar istana. Kucing yang waktu itu diikuti oleh Changmin adalah Heebum, kucingnya Heechul. Bahkan Heechul dan Hojun sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Changmin itu sebelum Yunho sendiri. “Aku sudah melahirkan.” Dia beralasan.

“Tentu boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu menguras tenaga.” Pinta Yunho. Tentu saja diijinkan. Bahkan Yunho terkadang berlatih bersama di paviliun Changmin. Yang penting istrinya itu tak lagi menyelinap keluar istana. Kalau sekedar berlatih sih tak masalah, justru Yunho lah yang memperbaiki postur dan teknik bertarung Changmin.

“Kau juga jangan terlalu kasar malam ini...”

Yunho menyamakan kepalanya dengan Changmin. “Bukannya kau suka yang kasar, Minnie sayang?” tanyanya sebelum meraup bibir Changmin, berciuman mesra.

Uweeeeeekkk!!

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena terkejut dengan suara tangisan itu. Tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. “Lihat... anak kita juga tak mau kau terlalu kasar malam ini.”

“Aku akan segera kembali.” Kata Yunho sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Changmin, untuk menenangkan bayi kecil mereka.

* * *

Yunho menggantikan balutan kain yang membentuk seperti celana yang melindungi bagian privasi pada bayinya dengan cekatan. Changmin hanya melihatnya sambil bersandar di pintu. Memang untuk urusan mengurus bayi, Yunho lebih mahir. Sepertinya pengalaman, Changmin pun banyak belajar darinya. Padahal suaminya itu terkadang terlalu ceroboh, tetapi jika sudah berkaitan dengan putra kesayangan mereka, hal itu sama sekali hilang.

Hubungan Changmin dengan Heechul dan Hojun tak jadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Tetap saja dingin tetapi Changmin tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, ataupun meminta Yunho untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ini masalahnya seorang. Dan kenyataan kalau Heechul dan Hojun adalah orang-orang terbaik yang loyal, membuatnya sadar ini hanya sekedar masalah pribadi.

Mereka hanya bersikap sesuai fungsi mereka di kerajaan, bukan sebagai teman. Yunho pun angkat tangan.

Melihat wajah tenang putra kecilnya yang kembali tertidur, Yunho tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa memiliki putra sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan. Memang repot tapi rasa lelah itu terbayar saat melihat tawa putranya. “Tidurlah, pangeran kecilku.” Yunho mengecup pipinya yang menggemaskan sebelum kembali ke kamar tidur Changmin yang bersebelahan. Yunho sengaja mengatur tata ruang kamar Changmin dan Putranya. Ia tak ingin putranya ditempatkan jauh dari ibunya. Walau sesekali dayang mengasuh Putranya, tapi tak akan Yunho biarkan asuhan orang lain mendominasi.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat sepasang tangan justru menariknya kuat dan menghempaskannya langsung ke Kasur lantai mereka. Changmin langsung duduk di perutnya dan membuka baju serta menurunkan celana Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

“Ch... Changmin?” kenapa tahu-tahu jadi seperti kesetanan begini?

Baru Yunho sadari kalau Changmin sudah melepas celananya sendiri.  
“Aku ingin mulai berlatih, juga berkuda... tapi kurasa... lebih baik aku mulai malam ini saja.” Pinggulnya terangkat, Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

“Ahh... nghhh! Ah! Berk-kuda seperti ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Ahh!”

The end~

.

.

#belum denggg

 

Changmin menggesekkan dadanya yang telanjang ke tubuh telanjang dibawahnya. Pantatnya tak berhenti naik turun. Bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu menelusuri leher hingga rahang Yunho. Tak tanggung-tanggung dagunya menggesek gemas ke leher dan pipi suaminya.  
Hingga kegiatan itu terhenti saat tangan Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya. Lalu suaminya itu menatap wajahnya sangat serius dengan mata musang yang dibulat-bulatkan –benar-benar seperti menggoda secara bersamaan.

“Changmin-ah, kau mulai tumbuh kumis? Kau brewokan sayang?”

Mendadak Changmin merasa nafsunya runtuh begitu saja.

“Hyakkkkk Hyung! Aku ini tetap lelaki!”

PLAK!

 

**The End~**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih buat yang setia sama cerita ini ;')  
> akhir kata, aku dan Melqbunny mengatakan...  
> "Sampai jumpa dan bertemu kembali~"


End file.
